Sindar Eternal: The Savior
by Satura
Summary: The war that brought the modern Suikoden world into existence, and the secrets of the Sindar are revealed in the last days of the Sindar world. The fate of the Sindar people and the modern Suikoden world rests on the shoulders of a young hero and a Grasslander brought to the past. Past, Present, and Future collide in the last battle of the Sindar race.
1. Savior's Prophecy

{A/N: This is the first part of Sindar Eternal: The Savior. The first part is called Enter the Savior.}

* * *

The Sindar Meeting Room was bland. It was furnished with only a large stone table with thirteen occupied marble chairs. The double doors were securely shut, and the stone walls were covered in tiny Sindar script.

The Sindar King sat at a marble chair that had a higher back than the other twelve. He wore robes of sky blue with a sash of pale grey. He bore a golden circlet upon his head, which was marked by the symbol of the legendary Rune of Change. A crystal necklace hung slightly loose around his neck. The king's eyes were the mystical gold that all Sindar had. He had a neat and trim silver grey beard and mustache, and his features were proud. His ears were slightly pointed, to further show his Sindar nature. A gold ring was worn on his right index finger, and the mark of Sovereign Rune showed on his right hand.

On his right sat Eresh, the bearer of a Pale Gate Rune and a Resurrection Rune. On his left sat Jeane who bore her Lightning Rune and Charm Rune. To the right of Eresh sat the bearer of the Blinking Rune, Viki. All three were in their true Sindar forms.

The other ten positions were taken up by the renowned Sindar Rune Bearers. Senna sat on Jeane's left. She bore the Sun Rune, and wore robes of gold with a sash of red. Renvar sat on her left. Renvar bore the Circle Rune, and wore robes of green with a sash of brown. On his left sat Aria, the bearer of the Dragon Rune. She wore robes of lavender with a sash of red-violet. To her left sat the Bearer of the Rune of the Beginning, Thorvik. He wore robes of dark blue with a sash of silver. To his left sat Belle, bearer of the True Wind Rune. She wore robes of grey and green with a sash of dark grey. To Belle's left sat Rorin, who bore the True Fire Rune. He wore robes of red with a sash of orange. Mira sat to Rorin's left, and she bore the True Earth Rune. She wore robes of tan and a sash of dark brown. To her left sat Lash, the Bearer of the True Lightning Rune. He wore robes of a bronze color and a sash of black. The twelfth seat was taken by the Bearer of the True Water Rune, Lana. She wore robes of dark blue with a sash of blue green.

"The wind of Change is upon us. We are close to the Eternal City and Chagrin has formed a separate Sindar people, his own empire. They have become Sedentary, which the Rune of Change does not allow. At least not until we reach our Eternal City." The king spoke in his weary voice.

"So do we leave once more?" Aria asked.

"As we fall back, Chagrin takes up more of the world. His greed has pulled him from the Ways of Change. It will not be long before Chagrin attacks our people directly. He will come for the True Runes." The king continued.

"We cannot let Chagrin do this to the land. He is dividing the Sindar people!" Lash spoke up.

"We could use the Sun Rune, but it does not wish for us to use it to cause destruction among our own people." Senna said.

"The Savior's Prophecy will come into play." Jeane spoke mystically.

"Indeed, the end of Our time is up. Soon, it will be time for another people to come and this world will end so that a new one can begin. The only thing we can do is wait for the Savior. When Chagrin comes to this city, the Savior will be revealed." Then the thirteen began to chant the Savior's Prophecy.

_Our People divided,_

_A world torn in two,_

_The Rune Hunter comes_

_A Harbinger of the end_

_The Savior to end what was_

_And what is_

_To bring what will be._

_Forever gone, eternal memory. _


	2. A Friendly Game

Kyu Rith and his mother, Kara, put up the last pole of their temporary home. Kyu wiped sweat off of his forehead and sat down on the grass. He wore a blue tunic with a white vertical stripe on each shoulder. His golden Sindar eyes were slightly brighter than his mother's and his short dirty blonde hair was spiked. Kyu had a medium build that showed the effect of his nomadic life. He wore grey pants with a leather belt that held a pouch of few coins and a scabbard that bore a forty two inch long Sindar blade. His shoes were worn, but his eyes were deep and showed a kind and thoughtful spirit.

Kyu turned and faced their temporary hut. It was cone shaped with a diameter of fourteen feet. The poles that made the hut were covered by a waterproof cloth. There was a single entrance flap and a smoke hole at the top.

Kyu and his mother had just arrived at the current Sindar city of Onlundd. The city was formed by the central Sindar temple that the King and his rune bearers had constructed using the true runes, and hundreds of housing tents surrounding it. Larger tents made up the shops that were closer to the Sindar temple.

Most Sindar families had a horse for every family member and a pack horse. Kyu and his mother were no different. They had very few supplies besides cooking pots, bowls, spoons, flint, and canteens. There was also the small metal chest that Kyu always brought with him. It was only thing he had from his father. Kyu could tell there something in it, but there was no key or key hole.

"Kyu! Come on, let's practice!" Kyu looked over to his friend Suta. Suta was a head taller than Kyu, though he was a year younger. Suta had brown hair that was cut in a similar style to Kyu's. Suta wore a short sleeved tan tunic with dark brown pants and his belt bore a long sword that had a reach longer than Kyu's by six inches.

Kyu laughed and stood, drawing his blade. He always polished the steel and it glinted from the evening sun. "Let's make this fun. I bet two Potch that I'll win fair and square!"

Suta's grin broadened. "Like I said, come on!" But Suta didn't wait for Kyu. Suta dove in, drawing his own sword as slashed upwards diagonally.

There was a metallic clang throughout Onlundd as Kyu's blade met Suta's. Both teenagers grinded their teeth as each tried to push the other.

Kyu smiled as he sidestepped out of the lock and slashed at Suta's side as Suta began to stumble forward from his momentum. Suta, expecting that, spun and their blades met once more. Both boys flew backwards a few feet.

"May I join in?" Kyu smiled as Cate stepped in between him and Suta. Her shoulder length blonde hair partially hid her Sindar ears. She wore a purple top and dark grey bottoms along with a bead necklace. In each hand she bore a foot long curved knife. In the back of her thin cloth belt she bore a two foot long blade with a crystal set in the pommel.

"More Potch for me to take," Suta laughs as he charges. Kyu is one second faster and as blades flash, Cate steps gracefully out of the way, and kicks both of them in the knees. Both Suta and Kyu fall, but quickly get back up.

Cate is suddenly in front of them again and spins once as she slashes. She moves away again as the two boys block. She attacks from behind Suta, and Suta spins to block.

Kyu sees what happens in slow motion. Cate faked the slash and ducked Suta's blade, aiming the pommel of a knife at Suta's right wrist. As Suta's slash is going over her head, Cate moves, and hits Suta's wrist and the sword blade simultaneously.

It happens in a flash as Suta is disarmed and Cate is upon Kyu. Kyu moves to defend, but almost falls over as Cate sidesteps and slashes at his legs. Cate moves in a flash to Kyu's back and kicks, pushing Kyu into the grass.

Kyu rolls back up into a defending position as Cate slashes furiously. Cate head-butts Kyu and kicks his sword out of his hand.

Cate puts her two knives in her belt and smiles. "Hand it over, you two." Suta and Kyu both laugh as they hand over the coins.

Kara calls from inside the hut, "Kyu, bring in Cate and Suta for dinner!"

Everyone rushes inside to get a meal, knowing that Kara's cooking is the best in the city.


	3. Crystal Cave

Kyu, Suta, and Cate were enjoying steaming, savory bowls of chopped beef and rice with a butter topped wheat roll and a warm cup of Sehlu. Sehlu was a traditional Sindar drink made from tea leaves, spice, and many different kinds of herbs.

Kara sat across from them, finishing her own bowl. She was just about to offer seconds to the children when there was a knock on one of the tent's poles. Kara set down her empty clay bowl and exited the hut.

The three teenagers could hear soft spoken voices when Kyu perked up as he recognized the visitor's voice. He hurriedly set down his own bowl and rushed outside to greet the Sindar captain.

Kara turned, slightly irritated, as Kyu ran right into the captain. Kyu fell to the ground and had barely made an effect on the large man. The Sindar captain turned however, and smiled to the boy. "Just who I was looking for."

Kara and the captain helped Kyu stand. Kyu was shocked at what the Captain of the Knights of Change had said. Kyu had only seen the captain from a distance, and had made his life dream to become a captain. The captain was none other than the legendary Gekku Onko, who had been a great warrior alongside Kyu's father. "Captain Onko!"

Gekku smiled again. He was a tall man with a neat triangular yellow beard and golden hair hat was cut shoulder length. His eyes glowed with loyalty, kindness, and strength. He wore the silver armor of the Knights of Change under a soft green and brown cloak and hood that was pulled back. A long curved blade was carried on his back. "I saw you and your friends battling today. You three were impressive."

Kyu's cheeks burned. "Thank you, sir." _He must have thought we were ridiculous. _

"We, Knights, really don't have the troops to spare with threat of the invaders and the defense of Onlundd. So I decided that perhaps, you and your friends would help us."

Kyu was taken aback, completely shocked. Kara's eyes widened too. "It's not dangerous, is it?" Kara asked.

"It won't be for those three. Especially, since I will be accompanying them to Crystal Cave." Gekku said and grinned at Kyu, who grinned back, overjoyed.

"Well, all right." Kara said as the eavesdropping Cate and Suta ran out of the tent.

Gekku laughed as Kyu and his friends were toppled to the ground in their momentum. "Tomorrow morning, I will come for them. Make sure you prepare light packs for the journey, you three."

Gekku left as the three finally stood up.

As night fell, the three friends said their farewells and headed to their homes. Kara smiled at Kyu as they entered their own hut. "I'll make each of you a treat for the journey. Take an extra set of clothes and your sword. Don't forget your bedroll or canteen."

"Yes, mom. I will." Kara continued to smile at Kyu until he asked. "Is something wrong?"

Kara laughed and pulled her son into a tight embrace. "You'll see tomorrow, my young son."

The next day found Kara, Kyu, Suta, Cate, and Captain Gekku standing outside the Rith hut. Each were finishing off their own bowl of oatmeal and snacking on a honey topped cinnamon bun.

"You sure do know how to cook, Missus Kara.'' Gekku said as he returned his bowl.

Kara smiled and thanked him. She handed him an over-full pack. "There is more of them inside. Do not let Kyu get to it," Gekku and the others smiled at Kyu, who had a taste for the sweet treat. "at least not until later."

The party was soon off. They moved at a steady and determined pace through the Sindar city. They passed a small unit of three Knights as they left Onlundd's entrance.

The grass of the land was up to their shins and was dark green in color. The land was flat and treeless for many miles.

The group barely spoke as they moved swiftly for their target.

By midday, they reached the camp of a Sindar patrol. There was a score of knights under the command of a field captain. Kyu's party was welcomed eagerly, especially with Captain Gekku Onko present.  
The hunters brought in a wandering bison and began roasting it over the fire. The fur was given as a present from the field captain to Gekku, who gave it to Kyu. Gekku gave Suta and Cate a bison horn necklace, and tried to pay the field captain, who refused.

After enjoying a savory stew, the party left the camp, thanking the knights.

It was evening when they reached the edge of the grassland. A light forest filled with tall oaks stood before them. The company made camp, and lit a fire for the night using dry grasses. They enjoyed the remainder of the bison that the field captain had shared with them, and ate a honey cinnamon bun each.

Gekku and Kyu took the first watch. As Suta and Cate slept near the fire, the Gekku and Kyu sat on a felled log near the forest edge. "Your father was a great warrior."

Kyu nodded, not trusting himself to say anything.

Gekku didn't say anything for a while and when Kyu turned, he noticed a single tear that was now on the captain's cheek. "One year after you were born, there was a battle. During a battle at the old city of Goralt, we were separated from the rest of our battalion. He was captain then, but we were trapped. Chagrin has a Mutation Rune that enables him to summon and mutate monsters for his evil purposes. It also allows him to bear more than one true rune. He surrounded us with Mutated Salamanders."

"We destroyed six of the monsters before we began to tire. Mutated Hellsteads and Mirages replaced them. We fought to our limit. I used my Chameleon Rune and he used his Wind Rune. Our blades and runes cut down our mutant enemies, but each that fell was replaced by two more."

"After what seemed an eternity, the fighting came to a lull. But it was just the eye of the storm. We let our guard down for two minutes and Chagrin was upon us. His Energy Rune drained what energy we had left and he cut down Katast, your father. He left me for dead." Gekku stopped talking and Kyu pondered on this.

"Thank you." Kyu says and Gekku nods.

The party left their camp early in the morning and entered the forest.

Sunlight came through from between the openings between the tops of the trees. Wind whistled softly bringing the songs of the birds to their ears.

At noon, they reached the hills and the entrance to Crystal Cave. Gekku gave each of them two Honey cinnamon buns and some dried meat and berries.

Kyu studded the cave door as they ate. It was a small stone door covered in strange runes. It was three feet wide and five feet high.

As they finished, Gekku pulled out a small bronze key and went to the door. Kyu was confused as there was no keyhole and pointed this out. Gekku smiled and pressed his right hand to the center of the stone door. His Chameleon Rune glowed and so did the strange runes. He removed his hand to reveal a keyhole that had just appeared. "The writing is that of Ancient Armes. Only true runes can get this door to open."

He put in the key and twisted. The door separated into fourths and each piece slid into a different corner. At first the tunnel was pitch black lit only at the entrance by the sunlight, but torches on the walls magically lit.

As they entered, Kyu studied them. They were clear crystals filled with blue lights.

The party descended down the tunnel until they were about fifty feet under the hill. They entered a massive cavern. Crystals covered the ceiling and small patches glittered on the ground and walls. A small underground spring was situated at the back wall, being fed by a nearly silent waterfall.

Gekku led the three friends towards the spring when suddenly there was an explosion. To the right of the waterfall, a tunnel had opened up and Ghost Armors began pouring out. "Defense formation!" Gekku yelled, drawing his blade. Kyu, Suta, and Cate drew their own.

They quickly organized themselves into a square as ten Ghost Armors circled around them. The enemies lunged at Cate, but she was quick. She dodged and then slashed twice. Suta came up with a hefty two handed slash. Kyu dealt two quick slashes followed by a stab.

Gekku was a lightning bolt as he weaved his sword in brilliant arcs and a tornado of slashes. Three Ghost Armors fell to his blade and two fell to the three young warriors.

Kyu charged and ended the life of a sixth Ghost Armor. Cate swirled, slashed, and stabbed, bringing down a seventh. Suta dealt heavy two handed blows, utterly destroying an eighth. Gekku took out two more in quick succession.

The remaining Ghost Armors vanished and Gekku rushed to the newly formed tunnel. The attack was not over and a Ghost Knight charged out, using magic.

The ground exploded as the enemy casted his spell. Kyu, Suta, and Cate were slammed into the walls. Gekku flew into the waterfall and fell. Suta and Cate were unconscious and so was Gekku. Kyu stood back up, his head spinning.

He aimed his sword at the Ghost Knight's chest as he charged. Kyu closed his eyes as he felt the spatter of monster blood and as he was blown backwards from the impact. Kyu's head hit the wall and darkness clouded his mind.

_You are brave young one. _Kyu looked around in this dream realm. Everywhere he looked was mist. _Do not be afraid. You have fought courageously. The end draws near and the world will need a Savior. I am one of the few True Runes that is not known to the Sindar. I am the Rune of Salvation. You are my Bearer. _


	4. Discussing Motives

The thirteen Sindar council members once again sat at their round table. A three dimensional video of the battle in Crystal Cave was played out.

Jeane nodded as the battle concluded. "That was a brave move made by the young boy, was it not?"

"I believe that a True Rune is at work. It is pulling together the threads of fate. There is no doubt that this Kyu Rith, son to Katast and Kara, is the one that the Prophecy foretold of." The Sindar King announced.

"The True Runes seem to have agendas of their own," said Aria, the Bearer of the Dragon Rune.

"This one's motives seem much clearer than those of the other True Runes. It's motives are not unlike our own, it seems." Rorin added.

"The battle skills and bravery must have pushed the Rune's hand to choose the boy," said Lash.

"Perhaps there is something else the boy has as well, that we cannot see." Renvar commented.

"Still, the boy must be trained to become a Rune Bearer." Thorvik said.

"Perhaps, something a bit more subtle than that, Thorvik. We do not wish to frighten the boy. We should make him the apprentice to our Captain of the Knights. We should make his friends squires as well. Suta to Sir Leon and Cate to Lieutenant Solet." The Sindar King announced, just as Sir Leon and Solet entered the Council Chamber. Both looked winded.

"We have word from Field Captain Pelize Merill. He and his patrol were ambushed the night Gekku's party reached the Lightwood Forest. Chagrin's Imperial Knights and several Mutated Ghost Knights outnumbered the patrol greatly. Pelize and two other knights are all that survived." Solet saluted the Sindar councilors.

All thirteen stood up at this news. "I want the knights prepared for an ambush. We have little time. Send the two knights under Pelize to Crystal Cave to alert Captain Onko." Solet and Leon saluted and exited as swiftly as they had come.

"Belle, Rorin, Mira, Lash, Lana. You five are to personally oversee the defenses. Viki, and Aria; you two will help the people to escape to safety. Use the blinking rune and the dragons. Take them to Lake Camina. Senna, Renvar, Jeane, and Eresh; you four are to rally what able fighters you can to aid the Knights of Change." That was the king's command.


	5. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Gekku, Kyu, Suta, and Cate stayed at Crystal Cave for two days after the ambush. Most of the time was spent filing in the entrance to the new tunnel that had been used by the monsters to attack. The rest of the time was used by training. Mostly it was between Gekku and Kyu.

Kyu had swordplay in his blood, but Gekku Onko had decades of experience and hard earned skill. Gekku was swift, fierce, and precise with his graceful slashes, arcs, and blocks. He moved with expert footwork and showed his mastery for swordsmanship. Kyu couldn't keep up with the lightning fast strikes of the Sindar Captain.

"Open up all five senses, Kyu. Blend them. Feel the strikes before they come, anticipate them. Then act. Constantly think and position yourself so that you can change your reaction at moment's notice." Kyu calmed himself letting his jumping nerves settle. As if on instinct, his feet changed position and his sword pulled up in a fraction of a second. There was a metallic clang as Gekku's faked slash came up and around only to be blocked by Kyu's sword. "Good."

But Kyu wasn't to be distracted. Gekku barely had time to block the blade, but Kyu swirled and slashed again for Gekku's legs. Gekku moved to block, but Kyu swiftly changed position and moved the sword upwards. Gekku saw and moved to evade it, but Kyu swirled and brought his blade around like a cyclone.

The strike grazed across the Captain's skin and they called an end to the day's practice. As Kyu sheathed his blade and moved to sit next to Suta and Cate, Gekku went over the battle. _Kyu had been doing well before, but after that last piece of advice, he always seemed two steps ahead. _Gekku had no doubt that Kyu was an excellent swordsman, but no one could keep up to Gekku. Except for Kyu.

Gekku Onko had also noticed something else. Kyu had started wearing gloves after the battle. The captain couldn't help wondering if something had happened while the others and himself had been unconscious. He knew that Kyu had defeated a Ghost Knight when he blacked out.

Gekku decided to act on his suspicions. He gestured for Kyu to follow him, which the young one eagerly did. _Most likely looking for another lesson. _Gekku led him to the waterfall, where the captain raised his right hand and pressed it to a large crystal formation. Both the crystal and Gekku's glowed and the waterfall stopped. It revealed a pathway leading around the spring. Parts of cave wall were sliding into slots in the floor and ceiling to show a perfect circle opening with a diameter of seven feet.

Gekku and Kyu both entered the hidden chamber. They seemed to enter an ancient ruin of some sort. The room was perfectly circle with sixteen massive columns that held up the dome roof. In the center of the room, a massive circle with thousands of Ancient Armes runes was engraved into the ground.

"This is the ruin of Amdort, the ancient capital of the Ancient Armes Dynasty. This is the Temple of the Runes, the only accessible area of the ruins. I believe you have hidden something from me." At this, Kyu stared at Gekku and involuntarily moved his right hand behind his back. "You don't have to hide it, Kyu."

Kyu looked down and said nothing. He didn't even understand it.

"I can explain it; I understand what you are going through. When my gift chose me, it took many years to get used to it. It was confusing. Stand on the Runic Ceremonial Circle. I will answer the questions and clear your mind." Gekku ordered. Kyu didn't say anything, but did as instructed.

"Clear your mind and think about what has changed."

Kyu thought of the day two days before. He had killed a Ghost Knight and then was knocked unconscious. A True Rune had bonded itself to him. The Rune of Salvation. And it had spoken to him, though it hadn't spoken since. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Kyu's right glove burst into light and was incinerated. Kyu didn't notice, but Gekku's eyes widened as he saw the mark. It was an eight pointed star with its two vertical points farther from the center than the other six. It glowed with golden light.

Kyu was in a dreamlike state. Dark grey mist shrouded his mind, but as the Armes runes in the real world glowed, the mist was lifted. Images flashed through Kyu's head.

Kyu saw a king dressed in Ancient Armes robes. He bore the Sun Rune, but strangely another True Rune as well. When the king entered his quarters and uncovered his gloved hand, Kyu saw that he had borne the Rune of Salvation before him.

With the two True Runes, the king cured his people of illness and created animals and forests. He made a massive tree that continuously produced fruit. His people were never hungry or thirsty; they thrived.

Then there was another image of the king losing control. Both hands glowed with the power of the True Runes. He began babbling nonsense about fruits eating cows, and tearing out his hair. His skin turned grey and wrinkled, and he lost his nails. His eyes began whitening.

Over a year, the king became insane. The power of the combined True Runes was too powerful. The once proud and tall king had become an ancient hunchbacked figure with pure white eyes, scars where his hair had been, and solid grey loose sagging skin. His clothes hung off him.

In days, he began to burn up. He screamed during the night as the two True Runes began to eat his life energy away. In seconds, both hands and arms had turned to dust. Like piranhas, the runes ate him furiously. Soon he was nothing.

Then the Armes king woke up screaming after his horrid nightmare. The powers of the runes exploded. Fire and disease spread everywhere. Desolation and wasteland became the world.

Then the Rune of Salvation waited as the Sun Rune took a new bond many decades later. The world was reborn.

The Rune of Salvation had two halves proving its name to be utterly ironic. One was creation and one was destruction. One was salvation and the other was condemnation.

Yet it had brought about the creation of a better world and the ending of the old one. It was just and fair. It was equal.

Kyu awoke back in the Temple of the Runes. "What happened, Kyu? Gekku asked curiously.

Kyu was about to explain when Suta, Cate, and two knights came into the ruins. Kyu recognized the two knights from the patrol camp as Sir Gwain and Lady Kenna. Both looked tired but did not hesitate.

"We must hurry. Chagrin is going to attack Onlundd soon. Maybe even as we speak."


	6. Battle of Onlundd

Smoke rose into the sky like a pillar of death. Fires burned, and the stench of smoke mixed with the horrid odor of blood and burning flesh. Tents and market stalls were being reduced to ash. The sounds of battle echoed through the night.

Blasts of magic and rune fire sent light and destruction. Screams, shouts, and merciless laughter polluted the night air.

Gekku, Kyu, Cate, Suta, Gwain, and Kenna looked on from the grasslands a league away. All five had tears dripping from their eyes. Kyu shouted for them to hurry, and he bolted off towards Onlundd. Cate and Suta were right behind him. Gekku, Gwain, and Kenna were taken by surprise, but followed.

The fatigue of their hurried journey home seemed to wash away. Energy blossomed inside of them as they doubled their speed. Nothing seemed to matter except for returning home.

Kara ran out of her hut to see two tall and bulky warriors covered in grey and bronze armor cutting down Suta's father, Saxon. Kara screamed and a fire arrow embedded itself in the side of her hut. The two Imperial Knights turned and began advancing towards the Sindar woman.

Kara's eyes widened and she backed into her tent. Fire began catching on the cloth. One of the knights entered and laughed a cold, metallic laugh.

Kara's back brushed the wall of the tent. She was cornered as the knight began advancing.

The fire spread over the cloth; Kara's forehead was drenched in sweat. Orange and red flames danced over and around the two. The knight raised his long black blade. Kara screamed again as the sword began its downward descent.

The blade caught on a pole, and the tent began to collapse. The knight was knocked to the ground as a pole got him in the back of the head. His sword still came down, slashing open Kara's left leg and stomach.

Kara screamed and collapsed in agony.

Then as Kara's vision began to blur, she saw a shadow with silver armor enter the tent, and Kara blacked out.

Leon and Pelize led seven knights against five of Chagrin's Imperial Knights. Leon's massive broadsword slashed downwards, cutting one enemy in half diagonally. Pelize's rapier caught another Imperial in the eye and a third he stabbed deep into the wrist.

Two of the Knights of Change fell to a flail of an Imperial. A gargantuan battle ax cleaved two more of the Silver armored knights. A black spear gutted a fifth knight. An obsidian longsword took the lives of two more.

Pelize finished off his two Imperials and dodged the flail of a third. Leon took out the flail swinger. The seventh of Leon's company fell to the spear wielder. Leon took off the Imperial's head.

Suddenly ten Mutated Ghost Knights had surrounded the two Knights of Change.

Three dragons commanded by Aria lifted twelve citizens each out of the city. Two more were loading passengers on their backs, and another three were returning. Viki was transporting groups of ten out of the burning city.

Solet laid Kara's body on the back of a dragon and strapped her on. Then she rounded up ten Knights of Change and headed back into battle. Belle, Rorin, Mira, Lash, and Lana had the refuge zone surrounded by a circle formation. They struck down any monsters or Imperials hat tried to get past.

Senna, Renvar, Eresh, Jeanne, and twenty armed Sindar people were defending the gate of Onlundd temple. A score of Imperials and twice that many mutated monsters were charging, killing, and dying against the defenders.

Eresh used her Pale Gate Rune to summon two Salamanders and four Blue Mantiks. Jeanne unleashed a bolt of lightning. Senna shot a bolt of intense heat with the Sun Rune. Renvar used the Circle Rune to make perfect teamwork for the defenders.

The defenders had the position of a half circle with the gate behind them and the rune bearers in the center. There were two lines of ten knights each that made the half circle. The first line used spears and swords, while the second used bows and arrows.

Few monsters made it close enough to the defenders to attack, but the Imperials were better armored. At least twelve Imperials made it to the defense semi-circle. Four Ghost Knights attacked the formation as well, with the remaining attackers blocking arrows and fighting the monsters summoned by Eresh.

Suddenly black flames shot down from the sky, destroying enemies and allies alike. When it cleared, only three knights and the Rune Bearers still stood. The twelve attacking Imperials and four attacking monsters had also been killed in the blast.

The defenders looked up at the sky with faces filled with horror. Above them flew a massive black dragon with glowing crimson eyes filled with bloodlust. Another rain of murderous black flames came.

Leon and Pelize had destroyed four of the Ghost Knights, but they were fatigued and they were still surrounded. The Ghost Knights attacked and the two Knights were too slow to defend.

Suddenly Gekku was there. He seemed to have come out of oblivion. His sword disintegrated two of the monsters. Kyu took out a third, while Cate and Suta defeated two more. Gwain and Kenna took out the sixth.

The group ran to Leon and Pelize, as the two fell to their knees. "Captain." Leon said.

"Give us an update on the situation." Gekku commanded.

"We prepared for the attack after Pelize, Gwain, and Kenna had arrived with the news. Then they were just there. They just appeared within our defense perimeter. A quarter of our forces were killed as we set up a refuge zone. They went everywhere. They began killing and burning and laughing. It was just the Imperial Knights then. Then the monsters appeared. We were evenly matched until then." Leon said and passed out.

Gekku noticed that Pelize had fallen unconscious as well, and a pool of blood was growing around him. Gwain and Kenna hurriedly pulled their captain up, and Gekku pulled Leon over his left shoulder. "Kyu. This is your first official mission as Knights of Change. Escort us to the refuge zone."

Kyu nodded and Suta and Cate agreed. They took up a triangle formation around Gekku, Gwain, and Kenna. Kyu gave the signal and the group began to move out.

Solet's group fought just outside of the refuge zone. They were backed by Lana and her True Water Rune. Thirty Imperials were battling with cold blooded fury.

Solet fought like a flash, fierce and swift. Her blade seemed to always find chinks in the enemy armor. That was the power of the Strike Rune. Armor was useless against its might. With every slash and stab of her blade, an Imperial fell.

She had been the student of the famous Mirth the Striker. He had been an excellent swordsman and strategist. No one had ever defeated him, except for the prodigy Gekku.

However, the Imperials kept coming. Their numbers had tripled in the last ten minutes. They poured into the street from all over the city.

Solet looked around at the battle field. There were at least nine Imperials for each Knight. The Imperials were ganging up on the Knights and three fell here and another two fell at a different area. Solet ran to defend the two Knights closest to her, but she was too late as the Imperials cut them down.

The remaining three knights regrouped at Solet's position. Lana used her rune to heal the wounds of the survivors.

Solet looked up as light filled the air.

When it cleared, well over half of the Imperials were on the ground, smoke coming from the chinks in their armor. In their place stood Kyu, Cate, Suta, Gekku, Gwain, and Kenna. Gekku had Leon on his shoulder; Gwain and Kenna were supporting a severely wounded Pelize. Kyu was holding out his right hand. He suddenly collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

Solet was confused at first, but held up her sword and used her true rune. A storm of needles of purple energy rained upon the shocked Imperials.

The wounded Imperials shouted and retreated.

Solet ran over to Gekku's group. She wanted to ask what was wrong with Kyu, but decided to help them to the refuge zone first.

Kyu, Pelize, and Leon were put on stretchers and moved to a medic.

Solet was about to ask Gekku when Eresh, Senna, Jeanne, Renvar, and the Sindar King ran towards them. The King and Renvar were supporting an injured Senna. Eresh and Jeanne were supporting an unconscious knight. "There was a dragon." Jeanne gasped. "Chagrin."

The arriving group was then attended by a group of medics. Solet noticed that not one of their group was without a major injury. All had charred robes and armor. They had bloody slash marks, and Senna bore a gruesome head wound. The knight was the worst. He was almost completely covered by third degree burns, his left leg was twisted the wrong way, and his right hand was gone along with his eyes.

Onlundd lay in charred ruins. Over half of the temple was nothing but ash. Almost all of the huts and market stalls were no more. Bodies laid everywhere. The fires had died down, but the desolation of Onlundd would remain forever.


	7. The Key

Kyu woke up four days later. He had found himself in a wooden building that he soon learned was a hospital.

As soon as he sat up in the bed with the solid white sheets, a medic in white ran over. "So you're finally awake."

It didn't faze Kyu that the medic was a duck-woman for he had heard of the duck-people before. "Where am I?"

"Camina Village. You've been out for four entire days. You and the rest of your people came here after the Battle of Onlundd. There was so many injured." She said and looked away, a shining tear descending down her beak.

Kyu's eyes widened. "My mom." He jumped out of the bed, much to the surprise and dismay of the duck-woman. Kyu ran over looking at each and every one of the beds. Most were filled with bandage covered warriors and Sindar people. Not finding Kara, the teenager turned on his heels to face the Duck-woman. "Where is my mom?"

"This is the ward for Level One and Two injuries." She answered softly. She pointed to a pair of wooden double doors. "That is for Level Three patients." Kyu rushed in before the medic could finish.

Kyu entered a large rectangular room with at least thirty beds. All of them were filled. A duck-man and three nurses intercepted Kyu. "You shouldn't leave your bed yet, young one. We still aren't sure if we stopped the damage."

Kyu didn't seem to hear the doctor. "Mom!" At the end of the room, a patient moved a little and then moaned. Kyu ran to his mother. She couldn't move, but her eyes filled with tears when she saw Kyu. Her lower stomach and left leg were covered in bandages. Half of face and most of her arms were as well. "Mom."

The doctor ran over as Kara passed out. "She was attacked by an Imperial during the first part of the attack. He got her leg and lower abdomen. If she had come in any later, she would have died. Her arms and head were injured by second degree burns. She is however one of the least injured patients here."

Then a nurse touched Kyu's back and said, "Come now. She needs to rest or she won't get any better." Tears silently welled out of Kyu's eyes as the nurse led him back to his bed.

The next day, Kyu was visited by the doctor named Fisher. The duck-man looked at his clipboard, which was filled with charts and records, as he spoke. "It seems that you are healing fine. When they brought you in, you had muscle damage in your right arm and your heart was beating abnormally. I have never seen a rune with a side effect like it. You also caught a fever of 109 degrees and were in a coma. You were in Level Three for the first three days. We moved you to Level One after your heart rate went back to normal and after the damage was repaired along with your fever dropping to 102. Yesterday, your fever broke. We will hold you for another two days to make sure that no other problems rise or come back."

The day before getting out of the medical ward, Kyu was called over to Level Four. Level Four patients were patients that had no chance to survive, and the medics were trying to make them as comfortable as possible.

It was the knight who had been severely burned and injured by Chagrin's dragon. Kyu sat at a chair near the knight's bed. Kyu studied him as he tried to catch his breathe. He seemed to be in his early twenties, and was tall and broad. Kyu could see that he had been extremely fit before the attack. His head and body was covered in bandages excluding his mouth and nose. Form what skin Kyu could see, he was covered in burns and scars. His skin looked dry and leathery.

"I am Bedivere and you are Kyu Rith, son to Katast and Kara. Apprentice Knight to Captain Gekku Onko." Kyu's mouth dropped open in surprise. Bedivere laughed a laugh that ended in a coughing fit.

"Apprentice knight?"

Bedivere smiled when the fit ended. "Yes. When you get out of here, they're going to make squires of you, Cate, and Suta." Then his smile ended. "It is unfortunate that this war is getting so bad we have to resort to using our youth to fight."

"You shouldn't underestimate us, Sir Bedivere."

Bedivere laughed again and again ending up in another coughing fit. "I wasn't, but you are right. Whoever underestimates you is going to get a nasty surprise. Still, it is sad. Many young people are going to fall in this war."

An old man one bed over laughed. He had lost almost his entire left side and the wounds had gotten infected by poison from a Mutated Tarantula. "You're young yourself, knight."

Bedivere made a feeble nod. "What's your name, old geezer?"

The man laughed. "If I still had strength and enough limbs, I'd take a paddle to your head, young wretch. I am Bartholomew, son to Bartholomew and Elisa. Younger wretch, the knight does know what he's saying though. Listen well. He has the wisdom of an ancient."

Kyu nodded and smiled. Bedivere laughed. Then he became serious once more. "If you have to fight, do not fight for destiny or fate. Destiny is going to kill you in the end, remember that. And do not let that True Rune control or manipulate you. Fight for things that matter, which you are truly willing to die for to protect. Your friends, family, hope. Never give in to fate. Fate is like predestination. Nothing can decide who you are or who you will be. Only you can do that. Before I became apprenticed to Sir Lionel, I was nothing more than a beggar's son. And even then, my father had been murdered and my mother had left when I was young. I had given up and was ready to die, because I chose not steal and take things that other people needed to live. Then Sir Lionel found me on edge of death. It changed everything."

"What if destiny had decided that for you?" Kyu and Bedivere turned to see another injured knight on the bed beside Bedivere's. He was at least forty years older and had short stiff silver and white hair. His gray eyes were stern.

"Sir Gabriel?"

"Yes I am."

Bedivere thought for a moment. "Maybe I'm not as wise as ole Bart thinks, but I didn't mean that there is no destiny. I was just telling him not to fight just because it's your destiny."

Sir Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes. "Only if every young person thought like you do."

Kyu turned to look at Bedivere but was surprised to find that Bedivere had closed his eyes and was no longer breathing. He shouted for a nurse, but he knew that Bedivere had passed.

The next day, Kyu was allowed to visit his mother. It was two hours before he was to be released. Kyu sat in a chair next to the bed, and tried to ignore the doctors who were arguing over something. All he understand was that one wanted to move someone to Level Four, but several others disagreed.

"Kyu." Kara whispered.

Kyu smiled. "Mom."

"I wanted to tell you something." Kyu's heart jumped. "I need to tell it to you before I go."

"Mom. You're not going to go anywhere until your better." Kyu was pleading that she had not meant what he thought she meant. Kara looked directly at Kyu, a single tear on her cheek. Kyu understood now that the doctors were talking about his mother.

"Even so, it's about your father. Or rather, from your father." Tears gathered at the brims of Kyu's eyes. "Katast had left a letter for you, but it was probably burned with the house. I had Solet get the chest though. I had already read it and," Her eyes bulged and she coughed heavily, a tiny flow of blood running from between her lips.

"Doctor!" Kyu stood up and shouted. The doctors and nurses ran over, moving Kyu out of the way. But before Kyu couldn't see Kara anymore, she pointed to the bedside drawers. Kyu opened the top drawer and pulled out a sealed parchment envelope.

Kyu, with tears streaming down his face, was moved back to Level One-Two. He opened the envelope and pulled out two piece of parchment. Kyu read the small scrap first.

_I rewrote the letter from memory just in case I didn't have time to tell it to you in person. Remember that people who matter to you never leave you. They stay within your heart and leave footprints on your soul. I love you, Kyu. _

Then Kyu looked to the letter, sobbing now.

_My son, I know that I will not be able to return after this battle that I am being sent on with Lieutenant Onko. So I have taken the time to write you this. First I leave you my chest and my blade. The chest is the reason for this writing. You are too young now for me tell you. A fortune teller once said to me that I would leave this world with a legacy after being beaten at the Sindar City near the mountain of Mythar. I now know that I will not return; I can feel it._

_As for the chest, it cannot be opened by a metal key. I designed it just for you with the help of an old Sindar engineer and Rune sage. There are three requirements to open it. First you must be at least sixteen years of age. Second, you must have felt the greatest sorrow. Third, you must have acquired a True Rune that chose you. I designed it like this because I knew you were to be the Savior._

_When you have met these three requirements, go to the chest and cut your right thumb over the top. Let the blood drip and the chest will open. _

_I would also like to say a few things as your father. Just because you are or will become the Savior, does not mean you should fight for that destiny. If you are anything like me, you will make friends easily. Fight for their protection and for the protection of your family. Fight for hope._

_Finally, I want you to know that you are my legacy. I will always be proud of you because you were my greatest achievement. No matter what you think of me, I shall never think of you any differently. Even when you are met by your greatest sorrow and greatest fear, remember to stand back up. Even if all hope seems lost, never give in. Never forget those important to you, because when you do, you lose your soul. And remember, I'll always be there even if my body is gone. _

_I love you, my son. _

Kyu pressed the papers to his chest and fell asleep.


	8. The Chest

It was one month after Kyu had been released from the hospital for the second time, and one month and one week after his mother passed away. Kyu had been released for the first time on the same day his mother had gone. He was depressed, and later that day he was brought back in after collapsing during a training round with Gekku. Kyu's fever had returned with a vengeance. He slept for five days, and his abnormal heart rate returned. However on the sixth day, when he woke up, his fever reached a new height of 113 degrees. On the seventh day, it broke, and Kyu was up and about once again.

Kyu had spent the month training to keep his mind off of the passing of his mother. At least five hours a day, he could be found training with Gekku on the southern bank of Lake Camina. Another two hours a day, he spent running laps around the lake. He slept very little because of returning nightmares of the Battle of Onlundd and the death of his mother. The remaining hours of the days he spent exploring Camina Village and land surrounding it.

Camina Village was many leagues from the ruins of Onlundd. The village sat on the lake itself, a couple feet above the calm waters. Bridges connected it to the south bank of Lake Camina. There laid a dense pine forest. At the north bank was the foothills of the not-so-distant Mount Wolverine.

Kyu had met man of the duck-people of the village and had explored their culture. Every duck had the er suffix at the end of their name. Kyu had met Fisher, Flyer, Catcher, Picker, and many more. Duck-people food consisted of fresh fish, crabs, Lake Shrimp, river grass, Lake Weed, and many other herbs found around the lake. They also loved vegetables, but couldn't stand fruit or dairy. Civilian clothes were blue short sleeved shirts and canvas white shorts. The soldiers wore armor made of woven river grass and bore halberds and fishing spears. Every first Saturday was celebrated with a Fish Festival, except during the winter season. On the thirty-third day of winter, they held the Winter Festival. On the first day of spring they held the New Year Festival. All duck-people were cheerful, except for in battle where they were deadly serious. The duck warriors were fast and deadly with their weapons. The duck-people were divided into three clans each led by a Captain, and the village was led by a Chief who was elected once a year at the New Year Festival by the three Captains. The duck-people loved to fish and swim, and held contests every week. The medics were also some of the best in the world.

Kyu particularly liked Swisher, a duck who was around twenty years older than Kyu. He was a Sergeant in the Village Guard. He like the rest of the ducks was very cheerful, but very stern when it came to the warriors under his command. Unlike the other ducks, Swisher was used to traveling and had spent ten years traveling the world.

Now, Kyu sat beside the duck, their feet dangling into the water below. Flyer and Catcher were spending their off day splashing in the lake only ten feet from Kyu and their Sergeant. They referred to Swisher as Sarge Swish. Catcher was the lead crabber of the village, and Flyer was the fastest flyer, though rarely did (like most of the ducks).

Swish was just finishing a tale about how he had journeyed to the Northern Continent to challenge a kobold called Fang, when Catcher and Flyer suddenly yanked Swish into the water. The two young ducks laughed and called him "Sarge Swish the Old Fish". Swisher quacked in mock annoyance, and took a swish and began chasing after Flyer and Catcher.

Kyu smiled and laughed when Swish finally caught up to the two. Flyer make a fake sequel as Swish swished in the back. Kyu laughed harder, and Catcher went, "What are you laughing at, eggling?" and with a laugh, pulled Kyu into the water too.

When they got of the water an hour later, Swish switched to sarge mode. "Move it you two young hatchlings! I want fifty laps around the lake!" Swisher pushed the two young guards back into the water with the butt of his halberd. The face Swisher made looked extremely stern, and Flyer and Catcher began swimming furiously as if their lives depended on it. Kyu and Swisher both ended up on the dock clutching their stomachs as they laughed.

Something had changed that day for Kyu. Kyu no longer trained to forget his pain, but to become stronger and faster. He was now a squire to Captain Gekku Onko. Though he still had deep pain in his heart, he trained harder than ever.

A week later, Kyu looked at the letter again. He kept reading the part about the three requirements. _Greatest Sorrow, Sixteen Years of Age, and a True Rune. _Kyu now realized that he possessed all three. He went into his room at the newly built Knights' Lodge. Gekku, Kyu, Leon, Suta, Solet, Cate, Pelize, Gwain, and Kenna had all taken up residence in the large wooden building.

He opened his top drawer and pulled out the small metal chest that he hadn't looked at since his first release from the hospital. Kyu also took a six inch long dagger out that Gekku had given him when he was made a squire.

Kyu set the metal chest on his bed and put his right hand over the top of the chest. Kyu took the sharp dagger and made a tiny cut on his thumb, and let a single drop touch the chest before cleaning the cut. He turned back to the chest as he heard gears turn and locks unbolt. There was a slight groan as the top lifted open.

Kyu eagerly pushed the chest open a bit more and cleaned off the rust. Inside was several things covered by a short letter.

_Dear son, if you are reading this, it means that I was right to leave both the chest and the letter behind. It also means that the time in which you live is going to be far worse than the one I lived in, and that you will need what's inside here. Several things are to protect you from enemies and several are to protect you against what you bear so heavily. For the last thing, I want you to remember that True Runes can be more deadly to those who bear them than to the enemy they strike down. They move by their own motives and will do anything to complete them. They are not tools; if anything we are the tools. I love you, son. _

Kyu thought about for a second, but was too anxious to see his inheritance. The first item was a sword hilt. It was beautifully made with a clear crystal in the pommel and tiny pictures engraved all over the hilt. But there was no blade. Kyu was confused by this and picked it up.

Suddenly there was a bright light. And a four foot long crystal blade grew out of the hilt. The crystal pommel glowed bronze. Kyu looked at the blade amazed. It was sharper than any metal sword and tougher.

Kyu picked up a second letter.

_My first gift to you is the crystal sword Nadhras, which means Crystal Fire in Ancient Armes tongue. It shall never fail you and for each enemy you fell, it will drink its life energy to replenish your own. You will have no one or nothing to fear with Nadhras in your hands. _

Kyu sent Nadhras down and as he did, the glowing crystal stopped and the blade disappeared. Kyu then picked up what looked like a white silk shirt. Kyu looked to the second letter for reference.

_My second gift to you is a shirt of Mytharmail. It is made of a special metal found only in Mount Mythar. It is as soft and flexible as silk. Its metal rings are so small that the human eyes can't make them out. It cannot be pierced by any weapon other than Nadhras, which can only be borne by one of Rith blood. The final quality is that it will never rust or be damaged. _

Kyu set down the Mytharmail, amazed, and went to the third gift. It was a necklace with a greenish crystal the size of a thumb.

_My third gift is one to protect you from the burden you bear. It is the Aewath necklace. As long as you wear it, the true rune cannot abandon you or destroy you. It is however limited to one true rune, so its powers would not work for Chagrin, whom the Mutation Rune changed. _

The fourth gift was a silver ring with a blue jewel. The jewel had Rith engraved on it in Sindar characters. Kyu recognized it as the family heirloom of the Rith Family.

_You most likely recognized this gift. It has been passed down for hundreds of years through our family just like Nadhras. There is a secret power to it however. Since your seven times great grandfather, the Rith men have put one eighth of their life energy into it. Before that it was owned by the Sindar royal family who did the same. It holds the life energy of at least one hundred people total. If you ever need energy or have a wound to heal, use its power. _

_My last gifts are 2 Medicines, 1 Mega Medicine, and 3 Antitoxins. _

_Use them well. _

Kyu cleared the chest. He took off his shirt and slipped the Mytharmail. It weighed less one Potch. Kyu replaced his shirt and put both the Aewath necklace and the family heirloom ring on. Then he replaced his Sindar blade with the Nadhras hilt. He slipped the medicines into his pouch.

He almost didn't notice the final letter at the bottom of the chest. He took it and looked it over with interest.

_Now you have all of my gifts from the chest. There is one last piece of your inheritance. I gave it to Gekku Onko to hold on to for you because there was no room in the chest. _

_Now, you should ask Gekku for Rune training. Be sure to wear the Aewath necklace. Peace in times of war does not last for long. _


	9. Knighthood Ceremony

The Sindar people had stayed at Camina Village for four months before Kyu, Cate, and Suta were knighted. Those four months had filled with intense training for the three squires. They had gone through first-aid, strategy, and weapon training. There was also physical training and mental training. Physical training required forty push-ups, two laps around Lake Camina, sixty sit-ups, and weight training. Mental training was a series to increase reflexes, timing, and literary skills. They had trained with bows, spears, axes, swords, crossbows, slings, and maces.

Leon was an especially tough trainer in the physical training. He required three times the requirement for Suta. Suta had become bulky with pure muscle, and was extremely skilled with his broadsword.

Gekku specialized in the weapon and strategy fields. Half of the four month period was spent training in those two areas. Kyu had become well-built as well, but wasn't half as bulky as Suta.

Solet specialized in first aid and mental training along with weapon training. Cate was faster than ever and was now as good in the medical field as Solet. Solet had been a medic before becoming apprenticed to Mirth the Striker with Gekku Onko.

Kyu, Suta, and Cate now walked down the bridge leading to the Southern Bank. They were dressed in Sindar ceremonial robes of green, brown, and blue. They did not carry their weapons or armor. They walked at a slow pace between the rows of Sindar and Duck people who were cheering loudly.

Sergeant Swisher and Captain Gekku met Kyu at the end of the bridge. A duck-woman named Cleaner and Lieutenant Solet met with Cate, as a well-built duck-man named Worker and Leon met Suta. Their escorts led them to the doors of the Knight's Lodge where a small stage had been set up. Pelize, Gwain, and Kenna stood on the ground near the stairs leading up to the stage. On the stage stood the Thirteen Sindar Rune Bearers in a half-circle with the Sindar King, Julion, in the center.

Worker, Swisher, and Cleaner stopped at the stairs and moved beside Pelize, Gwain, and Kenna. The apprentices and their masters went up the stairs and knelt before King Julion. Julion came forward and told the knights to stand. Gekku, Leon, and Solet stood and moved to the side.

"Welcome Squires. I now ask you to swear an oath. Do you swear to uphold the Ways of Change until the Sindar People find the Eternal City?"

The three spoke at the same time. "I do."

"Do you swear to be eternally loyal to your king, and your people?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to defend the Sindar people?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to honor the Rules of Engagement and follow the orders given to you by your superiors?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I dub you three squires Knights of Change." Julion tapped each of the young warriors on the left shoulder with a ceremonial rapier and then dripped a single drop of water on each of their heads. "Now rise, Sir Kyu Rith." Kyu stood. "Rise Lady Cate." Cate stood as well. "Rise, Sir Suta." Suta stood.

Julion backed away as Jeanne gave each of them their set of silver armor. Then Eresh handed out their chosen weapons. Viki then placed a golden laurel wreath on each of their heads.

The crowd of Duck people and Sindar, which had been silent during the ceremony, now roared with excitement and cheer.

That was when several ducks and three Sindar were shot down with arrows and monsters charged out of the forest.


	10. Golden Forest Company Formation

There were hundreds of Mutated Ghost Knights, Ghost Armors, Salamanders, Mirages, and Tarantulas. Many ducks and Sindar civilians were cut down as chaos erupted.

Sergeant Swisher led his Village Guard through the chaotic screaming crowd. Knights of Change moved forward. The Rune Bearers were the first to enter battle. Led by Julion, they shot blasts of power and healed the wounded. The Village Guard followed, fighting with their halberds and fishing spears. The Knights of Change led by Gekku and Solet attacked the monster's flanks.

Gekku, Solet, Leon, Kyu, Cate, and Suta moved as one group. Any monster that got in their way was turned to dust. They led the Knights forward in an arrow formation dividing the monster horde in two. The Village Guard escorted civilians across the bridge back to the village and sent word to the soldiers in the village.

The Village Guard attacked the horde from the front while the Rune Bearers attacked the left flank, and the Knights dove right into the middle of the horde.

Soon the rest of the Village Guard and Knights of Change came out of the village. They were led by Sergeant Swisher, who crushed monsters with his huge halberd and swift swish mercilessly. Swisher's forces attacked the horde from the front and right flank.

In the beginning, duck warriors and Sindar knights had been falling left and right to the charging murderous monster scum. The tide turned when the rest of the Duck-Sindar army had arrived. Flyer and Catcher followed right behind Swisher, Catcher with a net and spear and Flyer with a halberd. Worker was closer to Gekku's forces, and he wielded a massive trident.

Cleaner, Fisher, and the other medics were scrambling to the wounded.

Within thirty minutes, the battle ended. Sergeant Swisher, Julion, and Gekku led the military forces back into the village to begin preparing for a second wave which they were certain would come.

Gekku and Swisher were invited to a meeting between the Rune Bearers in the Village Hall. Gekku invited Kyu, and Swisher brought Catcher and Flyer.

The attendees of the meeting hurriedly met in the Council Room of the Village Hall. They sat around a long and narrow wooden table. Julion sat at one end of the table and Swisher sat at the other end. Swisher was Deputy Chief since the Chief was meeting with the Captain of Clearwater Village, who was head of the Clearwater Clan. Swisher was deputy since he was Captain of the Camina Clan.

Gekku was the Chief Strategist of the Knights of Change, and its captain. Kyu was his apprentice before, and Julion had taken an interest in the Savior.

"Sergeant Swisher, what is the strength of the Village Guard?" Jeanne asked.

"The Village Guard is made of one hundred warriors, mam. They are headed by me, and then my two nephews, here." Swisher answered quickly.

"Good. The strength of the Knights of Change is three hundred." Julion said. "We know that Chagrin's Imperial Knights are at least six hundred soldiers, and then he can summon monsters at will. His Imperial Sanctum is made of one hundred personal bodyguards. He has two deputies that we know of. His strategist in chief is Ceyku Onko. His second deputy is Narcissa. Narcissa is a capable warrior equal to Mirth the Striker. Ceyku," Gekku lowered his head at his brother's name, "is equal to Gekku."

"Which means, that they have an infinite amount of soldiers." Mira pointed out.

"They do, and they won't even have to waste their Imperials until we're too tired to face them. They could just keep summoning Mutated Monsters." Gekku added.

Kyu thought about the Rune Bearers and made a statement. "Couldn't we just have Lady Eresh make a rival army of monsters to battle Chagrin's Mutations? Then the Knights and Village Guard could deal with the Imperials."

Gekku nodded, and Eresh smiled. "Unfortunately the Mutation Rune is a True Rune while my Pale Gate Rune is only a fragment of the True Gate Rune. The Mutation Rune has more energy."

Kyu looked downfallen until Catcher spoke up. "There is a Rune Sage at Clearwater Village who bears a Pale Gate Rune, and she has a student with the same rune. We could send a message to the Chief, who's visiting there. Then the Chief can collect the Clearwater Clan and Toka Clan warriors and rune sages. Then we'll have three Pale Gate Rune users."

"Triple the power." Thorvik said nodding.

"It would work for three times the period of one Rune Sage, but the Mutation Rune would still have a longer energy power." Eresh said.

"But it would give us the advantage we need in time to take out the Imperials. If the energy depletes, then we can finish off the monsters."

"Still it wouldn't matter if Chagrin kept summoning more." Jeanne said.

"It's the only chance there is. If we retreat from here, Clearwater and Toka Villages will be in danger and we won't have the forces to defend both." Kyu defended.

Everyone looked to Julion. "This is an interesting case. I agree with Kyu and Catcher. The Sindar and Camina cannot face this threat alone. Hence, I think that Catcher should be sent to Clearwater and Flyer should be sent to Toka. Catcher will alert the Chief of the situation, and both of the messengers will gather the remainder of the Duck Warriors. I also think that I should send a diplomatic group south to the Golden Forest to seek the aid of the Forest King. I think we should send members from both the Sindar and Camina."

The other members of the meeting agreed. "Kyu, Cate, and Suta will be sent. From Camina, I think Sergeant Swisher, the Deputy Chief, should choose." Julion added.

"Well, Catcher and Flyer won't be available. Kyu is my friend, so I think that I should go." Kyu nodded and smiled broadly at that. "For the other two positions, I choose Worker and Cleaner." Swisher finished.

"Well then, the Golden Forest Company is assigned." Viki smiled.

Then Jeanne thought of one factor. "I believe that one of our Rune Bearers should go as well. Kyu's Rune of Salvation causes too much damage to his body."

Julion nodded. "I believe that you should go along as well, Jeanne." Jeanne nodded.

The doors opened and Lieutenant Solet entered. "I apologize for interrupting, but Narcissa has arrived with five score of Imperial Knights and seven times that many Mutated Monsters."


	11. Journey to the Golden Realm

Kyu, Cate, Suta, Swisher, Worker, Cleaner, and Jeanne were already at the Forest Cabin, that was nestled in the outskirts of the Dense Pine Forest south of Camina and on the banks of a small Fisherman's Lake. It was a small log cabin with one narrow wooden door, three windows, a large stone chimney, a couch, and a chest. There was also a deer fur rug on the floor.

By the time the battle started at Camina Village, the Golden Forest Company had already escaped and had been on their way to the Forest Cabin. They left after an hour and after checking their supplies.

They moved at quick pace, and by noon they had reached the banks of the Treewash. It was a calm river slightly covered with fallen pine needles broken every now and then by a jumping fish. The banks were about a yard above the slow moving waters of the river.

Kyu opened up his ears to listen in on the sounds of the forest. Song birds filled the air with their cheerful chirp songs, and squirrels raced each other in the treetops. The water of the river softly lapped the sides of the bank as it slowly moved southwards.

The party had made a league since reaching the Treewash, and had made a league before that. The stopped at a part of the bank that was particularly high from the river, about six feet high.

Worker and Swisher jumped into the Treewash and fished. Cleaner used a water rune to cleanse the river water, and filled everyone's canteens. Kyu and Suta got wood and stones for the fire. Jeanne made the fire once the supplies were brought in, and Cate gathered herbs and river grass.

Soon, they had their fill of river fish seasoned by river grass and herbs. The three ducks made fish hooks and flutes out of the bones.

Then the party continued on their journey, hoping to reach Wide Lake by sunset.

As they continued, Swisher pulled out a map of the Southern Continent and showed it to Kyu. He pointed to Lake Camina. "Camina Village is here, and we took a short journey south into the Dense Pine Forest to the Forest Cabin." Swisher outlined the trail with a feathered finger. He now pointed a dot labeled Forest Cabin that was in the outskirts of the pine forest. The Dense Pine Forest looked massive to Kyu, as it covered much of the continent. "Onlundd was over here." The duck pointed to a square in the middle of a massive grassland to over thirty leagues west of Camina Village. Then he pointed to a thin river that seemed to cut through the middle of the Dense Pine Forest. "That is the Treewash. The shortest path follows this river." Then he dragged his finger to a large lake that the Treewash emptied into at the edge of the forest. "That is Wide Lake. It covers a lot of ground, but isn't very deep. It is around six feet deep at most. Fisherman's Lake on the other hand reaches over thirty feet in depth, but doesn't cover half as much land as Wide Lake, which is twice as big as Lake Camina." Ducks seemed to know a lot about lakes and could easily perceive the depth and area of a lake, even if they'd never seen it before. Kyu took everything that Swisher said with great interest because he'd never seen a map before. The Sindar people usually just followed the Rune of Change. Swisher pointed to a grassland in between the Dense Pine Forest and a smaller forest. "We'll have about four leagues of travel in between the Dense Pine and the Golden Forest. The City of Trees, Naiyth, is only half a league into the Golden Forest."

"Have you ever been there?" Kyu asked. He'd never seen an Elf before. He'd met Beavers and even a Kobold before, but never an Elf.

Swisher shook his head. "The King of the Forest is very cheerful and kind, but the Elves are very secretive and protective. They don't take kindly to people who kill animals, even for food, and they only take wood when needed. They use powerful magic to bend the trees and such to fit their needs. The trees of the Golden Forest are ancient, thick, and tall. So the Elves make houses using them. In turn, when an Elf dies, they are buried under a new sapling. This is so the tree can feed off of the magic essence of the Elf and become tall and mighty in a few days."

Then Swisher began a tune on the bone flute, and Cleaner and Worker joined in.

By sunset, they had reached Wide Lake and had walked nine leagues since leaving the Forest Cabin. They began setting up camp and everyone had a job. They soon had three small birds and three plump river fish. Jeanne had also found Edas Berries that grow on bushes that were native to the region. Then Kyu brewed Sehlu.

Every sat around the fire and sipped at their Sehlu while looking deep into the fire and thinking about times past. Kyu was thinking of his mother and the letters he had gotten from his long past father, and of the advice he had received from Bartholomew, Gabriel, and Bedivere. Suta was thinking of his father, Saxon. Cate thought about her sister, Alessa, who had been killed in the attack on Onlundd. Soon the party had drifted to sleep, with the exception of Jeanne.

She sat up all night, watching over the Savior.

The next day, the party got up early. They ate some eggs that Cate and Jeanne had found along with some more Edas Berries and Sehlu. Then put out the fire, and moved out.

They began circling around Wide Lake, entering into the sparse Grassland.

After passing the lake, they headed along a narrow dirt path that cut through the Grasslands. Kyu noticed that the only noise of nature was the gentle wind blowing over the tall grass.

When they came to a fork in the road, Swisher referred to his map. "If we take the easterly route, it will take us further into the grasslands to Madicast, a tiny village. The southern route is to Naiyth." As they took the south route, Swisher spoke to Kyu about his travels in the region. "Madicast is a small, boring farming village. It has about sixty residents, most of who are over forty. However they are extremely hard working and tough. Beyond Madicast are the Sindar ruins of Maditor. It is not the city of your tribe of Sindar, though."

"There are others?" Kyu asked. He hadn't thought there were more.

"Yes. Several different tribes in fact. Most are now under Chagrin, but one other tribe follows the Sindar King Julion. They had once inhabited Maditor many years ago. After Maditor was destroyed by Chagrin's forces, that tribe blended in with you own tribe. That was around fifteen years ago, at about the time your tribe fought at Goralt."

Kyu thought about this as they came to the edge of the Golden Forest. Swisher had been right about the age and size of the golden leaved trees of the Golden Forest. They had diameters of around sixteen to twenty feet and heights of over one hundred. They were ancient oaks of at least a thousand or two years.

Two armed Elves came out of the forest, arrows trained on the party. Both were tall and graceful with long hair and fair skin. The male's eyes were sharp green and had long golden blonde hair. The female had bright blue eyes and silky autumn hair. Both wore green cloaks with a brown belt and boots, and a dark green hood. "Who are you?" The male asked.

Jeanne held up her hands and answered. "I am Jeanne of the Sindar Rune Bearers under King Julion. With me are Sir Kyu, Sir Suta, and Lady Cate of the Six Great Knights. Then there is Sergeant Swisher, Deputy Chief of the Duck People, and Cleaner and Worker. We come from Camina Village with a message for the King of the Forest and Lord of the Golden Realm."

"I recognize the Sergeant and the Rune Sage Jeanne." The female Elf said. The two lowered their bows, but did not put them away. "I am Aeldeth of the Second House of Naiyth. This is Lyreth of the First House, Prince of the Golden Realm."

As introductions were done, the two elves led the way into the forest. It was a swift and strange change. The grassland had been full of light, and barely any light made it to the forest floor. The grassland had been calm and quiet, and while the forest was calm, it was anything but quiet. There was the sound of a nearby river, the loud chirping and squawking of birds, animals moved through the forest brush, and animals moving through the treetops. Kyu thought he saw an Elf ranger moved from branch to branch, watching the party carefully.

The path gradually sloped downwards as if leading into a deep valley. Suddenly they came to a wall and gate. Kyu couldn't tell it was a wall at first, but soon saw it was an impenetrable wall of trees. The wall was at least sixty feet high and around thirty feet thick. It was made of huge trees, brush, and vines. Floating lights sat near the gate, which was a half-circle opening between two trees guarded by an Elf on each side.

Lyreth spoke a word to the guards in Elven, and the party entered Naiyth. Kyu stared in wonder, taking it in. They all did, except for Jeanne who seemed to have been in Naiyth before. The city was filled with trees and flowers. Shops and houses situated both inside and on the trees. Ladders led up to the highest sturdy branches. Flowerbeds of the most beautiful flowers sat on the sides of the path. Floating lights danced around everywhere, filling the city with light. Elves walked around on the path going about their business. Many Elves stopped to stare at the visitors. They had lived for hundreds of years yet most had never seen a Sindar or a Duck in person.

Lyreth and Aeldeth led the party further into the city. The path split off into many roads and side streets. Aeldeth pointed out some of the sights. She seemed much friendlier than Lyreth, who still seemed cautious. She pointed to a massive tree with many windows and tall double doors. "That is the Library of Naiyth, which in our culture also serves as the primary learning facility. It is the largest library in the world containing texts and scrolls in Sindar, Ancient Armes, Elven, Dwarven, and many other tongues. Anwen the Poet of the Fifth House is the Head of the Library."

They began to near the center of the city when beautiful singing voices could be heard. They were singing a cheery Elven song. Aeldeth pointed to a tree ten times the size of any other tree in the forest. It had massive double doors and two Elf guards stood at each side of the doors. "That is the Golden Palace or Paethil Gildae. It is the First House of Naiyth, the home of the King of the Forest and Prince Lyreth, and the center of government for Elven civilization."

The Elven guards bowed to Lyreth and opened up the great wooden doors. The Golden Forest Company entered the First House of Naiyth.


	12. The First House of Naiyth

Aeldeth and Lyreth led the way down a long wide hall. Tapestries and portraits covered the walls. Beautiful urns and statues lined the walls. Many passages led off from the main hall, and many Elves passed through.

The two Elves led them up a circular staircase that was the end of the main hall. It led to a massive circular room with many tall windows and paintings. At the end was a large throne made with gold, wood, and silver. It was engraved with thousands of Elven symbols. Upon the throne sat the tallest Elf Kyu had seen. He stood a head taller than Lyreth and two heads taller than Aeldeth. He wore robes of deep green with a belt of brown. Upon his head a crown that seemed to be made of golden leaves. At the side of the throne was a long slender blade. The Elf King had brilliant green eyes that shone brighter than his son's, and had long blonde hair that was hung around his shoulders and down his back. His teeth were shining white, and he bore a narrow but heavily muscled build.

The entire party knelt on their right knee. "Father, this is a messenger party from Camina Village. There is Jeanne the Rune Sage, three knights, and three duck-people."

The Elf King nodded. "I am the Elf King Lytril of the First House, the King of the Forest, Lord of the Golden Realm, and the Guardian of Trees. I know your names, Jeanne, Sir Kyu, Sir Suta, Lady Cate, Sergeant Swisher, Worker, and Cleaner. Messengers came ahead of you. Though I..." The Elf King stopped and stared strangely at Kyu. "You all may stand." The gathered did, but Lytril continued to stare. "You bear the Aewath necklace that was forged here in Naiyth in the days of my father, Lythus. You also bear the sword, Nadhras. Nadhras was the blade of the ancient elven city Naithaer. I will not take them from you, knowing that you are not a thief, but where did you get these items?"

"My father, Katast Rith, passed them onto me as my inheritance when died at the Battle of Goralt." Kyu answered.

Lytril nodded. "Good. They will serve you well. We have the other two crystal blades, Gaeloth and Roenfloer. Gaeloth means Swift Guard and Roenfloer means Strong Flower. Together with Nadhras they are the three ancient crystal blades of Naithaer. I believe that Nadhras was given as a gift to your ancestor." Kyu nodded and Lytril continued. "My daughter, the Princess Arnwyn, possesses the blade Roenfloer while I have Gaeloth. Now you have a message for me?"

"Camina Village and the Sindar under King Julion wish to plead for your aid against the enemy Chagrin. Chagrin possesses an infinitely strong army while the army at Camina Village is limited." Jeanne replied.

"The battle between Julion and Chagrin has gone on for at least twenty years now." Lytril said. "Now, Chagrin battles the Duck-People as well. Have you contacted the Beavers or the Dwarves?"

"The Beavers are still farther south than the Golden Realm, and the Dwarves far to the north. We came to you first, because there was an alliance between mortal Sindar and immortal Elves seven hundred years ago." Jeanne spoke wisely.

"The Duck-people of the Three Lakes have also had good relations with the Golden Realm in the past." Swisher added.

"I see. My father, Lythus, did aid the Sindar seven hundred years ago. And the duck-people in my younger days did aid in the search for my kidnapped daughter, and returned her at the rendezvous point." Lytril nodded. "We will send three hundred Elven Rangers to Camina Village under the command of Cyrad. They will leave in two days' time. Lyreth and Aeldeth will travel with you to Camina to show our good terms and promise."

"We should be on our way, my lord, then. We thank you for your time and for your aid." Jeanne smiled.

"I would offer for you to sleep here for the night, but if the situation is as dire as it seems, your party should return to Camina. I will have a party of twelve Elves escort you across the grasslands to the Dense Pine Forest." Then to Lyreth and Aeldeth, he spoke. "Gather the escorts. You two are to go to Camina Village with this company." Aeldeth smiled and nodded, but Lyreth didn't look half as happy.

The party said their farewells and within thirty minutes they, will their escort, were in the grasslands. They moved fast and within the hour they were at the crossroads.

They heard a scream and an old lady came to the crossroads from the easterly path. "You must help! Madicast is burning! Imperials are everywhere!"


	13. Fight for Freedom

The party looked upwards and saw a pillar of smoke rising from the direction of the farming village. If they listened closely, they could hear screams. "It's alright. Wait here, we'll be back." Swisher said. Lyreth and the twelve Elven escorts were already heading down the path.

"Don't fret. We will protect the village." Aeldeth said reassuringly to the old woman.

Jeanne, Aeldeth, and Swisher led the Golden Forest Company down the path. The path was long, but they passed through quickly. The tall grass was thinning out, and Kyu could see farmland just up ahead.

They passed entered the outskirts of Madicast, which was farmland filled with cabbage and carrot farms with few small wooden huts that were aflame. The party caught up to the Elves, who were just finishing off a large group of Imperials. "We need to make a plan, Aeldeth." Lyreth said. "There are at least seventy Imperials at the village. Also Madicast is included in Chagrin's Empire. I don't understand why he would attack it."

"Well, your Elves armed with long ranged weapons. Since they don't we're here, you'll be able to launch a volley or two. Then we can go in close-range combat." Swisher said.

"I agree, but the Imperials use Maditor as their stronghold in this region. If even one Imperial gets free, we'll have several hundred enemies charging down to the village." Lyreth added. "So, I was thinking…"

The seventy Imperials were burning and killing. Small children and old people were trying to get away, but they were trampled by the Imperial onslaught. Blood splattered on the buildings and ground as the Imperials massacred the farm people.

They laughed as they slew. The town's people were helpless against the brute force of the Imperials. Swords flashed, axes hewed, and spears gutted. Fire burned.

Then a young farmer's son named Giles decapitated an Imperial with his pitchfork. Two others followed: a seventeen year old boy named Kyle, and a thirty year old man named Carter. Kyle used a sludge hammer to crack upon the helmet of an Imperial while Carter used a large shovel to impale another.

Several other men, from ages sixteen to sixty, charged at the Imperials with various farm tools.

The Imperials began pushing the resistance back, and began laughing as the village men tried fighting them with the makeshift weapons.

Then there was a strange buzz in the air as several arrows came from the grasslands. The Imperials turned and twelve fell. There was a shout from their captain. Then twelve more arrows came from the same direction and twelve more Imperials fell. This happened once more before the captain called a retreat.

The arrows stopped as the Imperials raced for the path to Maditor. As they reached the exit though, Kyu, Cate, Suta, Swisher, Cleaner, and Worker jumped in front of the path. Jeanne stood behind the party.

The Imperials kept charging when Jeanne lifted her hand. A lightning bolt struck the sky, electrocuting five of the Imperials. Kyu, Cate, Suta, Worker, and Swisher each killed two of the Imperials. Cleaner killed three with her Breath of Ice attack.

Then the Imperials began fighting and pushing. Out from the grasslands charged Lyreth and Aeldeth leading the twelve Elves. They each now bore a silver sword. The Imperials panicked as they were surrounded and massacred.

As the battle ended, the warriors sheathed their blades and weapons. Carter, Giles, and Kyle went up to greet the newcomers. Lyreth turned to one of his Elves. "Hurry to King Lytril. Tell him to send aid to Madicast." The Elf nodded and ran off.

"You warriors sure did arrive at the right time. We thank you for that." Carter smiled.

"We only did what we swore to do." Kyu said honorably.

"Either way, the village of Madicast can't thank you enough." Carter shook hands with every one of the party.

As Aeldeth shook hands with Carter, she asked. "Why would the Imperials attack residents of Chagrin's Empire?"

Carter's smile disappeared. "My son, Giles, and my nephew, Kyle, were planning to send a plea for aid to the Forest King to help us rebel. My cousin, Erik, was also a part of it. He was tortured and killed by the Imperials at Maditor, and the Imperials found out about our plan. Today was when Giles and Kyle were to go to the Forest King."

Aeldeth nodded. "I understand. Well, Madicast is free now. As a matter of fact these eleven rangers will stay here to make sure the Imperials don't come back until aid arrives. Madicast has the aid of Camina Village, King Julion, and the Forest King."

"Why don't your fighters come to Camina Village? Our knights can train you and give you better arms." Jeanne said.

Carter nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. I will stay here until aid arrives, but Kyle and Giles can go. My father, the village mayor was killed in the attack. I must take over his duties." Then to his son and nephew, he said, "Take with you all of the people who wish to learn to fight." The two teenagers nodded and hugged Carter.

Aeldeth and Lyreth organized the eleven rangers into a defensive position that kept them hidden and kept the village secure. Kyle and Giles rounded up two other teenagers, four twenty year olds, six thirty year olds, and two forty year olds.

Aeldeth, Lyreth, the Golden Forest Company, Kyle, Giles, and the fourteen recruits began their journey back to Camina Village.


	14. Battle at Lake Camina

Gekku, Solet, and Leon were leading the defense of Camina Village. Narcissa led the attack. On Narcissa's side stood fifty Imperials and around one thousand Mutated monsters. Leon led the defense of the main bridge with fifty duck-warriors and one hundred Knights of Change. Solet and her soldiers were in canoes in the water. She had one hundred Knights of Change that were experts in archery, though their skills couldn't be compared to an Elf. Then Gekku and his one hundred knights and fifty duck warriors were set at the Knight's Lodge.

There was also four Duck Rune Sages further down the bridge using water runes to heal the injured.

Narcissa had been fighting the Sindar-Camina Forces since the Golden Forest Company left to the Forest Cabin. When the fighting started, Narcissa had led four hundred Mutated Red Mantiks and Salamanders. Eresh had summoned one hundred Blue Mantiks and fifty Salamanders to aid the Duck warriors and Knights of Change. When Narcissa's first wave was destroyed, she retreated for the rest of the day.

Now, Narcissa renewed her attack full force. The enemy Ghost knights, Ghost Armors, Trolldragons, and Terrorknights charged at the bridge defense force, not noticing Gekku's hidden forces. Solet's floating archers launched two volleys before the monsters reached Leon's defenders.

As the charging enemies reached Leon's line, Gekku's warriors charged out for Narcissa and the Imperials. They took Narcissa's force completely by surprise and took out well over half of the Imperials in the first two minutes. Narcissa used an Earth Rune to cause a rift in the earth between her forces. Several Knights and ducks screamed as they plummeted down. Several Imperial Knights fell as well. Then Narcissa followed with a Firestorm attack with her Fire Rune.

A Duck rune sage among Gekku's fighters used a water rune to heal the injured and then to use the Breath of Ice attack. A Knight used his Earth Rune to close the rift and shield the warriors from rune attacks. Gekku's soldiers then charged once more at the Imperials.

Leon and Solet's forces were having difficulty dealing with the massive monster army. Eresh summoned one hundred Daggerwings and one hundred Copper Suns.

Just as the Imperials fell to five in number, excluding Narcissa, fifty Chimeras appeared around the female warrior. Gekku's forces were pushed back to the Knight's Lodge and were besieged by the large terrifying monsters.

Eresh summoned twenty Nemeses and fifty Rock Golems to defend Gekku's party. Word was sent by mirror flashes from Solet that Eresh was out of energy.

The Battle was about to end in the favor of Narcissa, when the Wind Rune ability The Shredder was unleashed upon the chimeras, and the Earth Rune ability Earthquake attacked the main monster force. Aeldeth, Jeanne, Kyu, Cate, Swisher, and Kyle ran out to aid Gekku. Cleaner, Lyreth, Worker, and Suta attacked Narcissa and two Chimeras. Giles and the fourteen recruits from Madicast attacked the rear of the main monster force.

Jeanne used her Soaring Bolt attack on a large group of Chimeras. Swisher used his Goss Rune to heavily damage another two Chimeras. Cleaner unleashed the Breath of Ice attack on Narcissa, while Suta, Worker, and Lyreth battled Narcissa's Chimera bodyguards.

At the same time Flyer, Catcher, the Duck Chief, and two hundred duck warriors along with a Sindar lady with pink hair and an Elf with short blue hair and purple eyes came charging around Lake Camina from the direction of Mount Wolverine.

Morale increased in the Sindar Knights and in the duck-warriors of Camina. Everyone charged upon Narcissa's army. Aria used her Dragon Rune to summon two magnificent dragons to aid in the battle. Narcissa, unfortunately, escaped in the onslaught.

Within the hour, the Golden Forest Company, Duck Chief, Flyer, Catcher, the Rune Bearers, Gekku, Leon, Solet, Aeldeth, and Lyreth were called to a meeting in the village hall. It was a short meeting. Julion congratulated everyone on their victory and congratulated the participants of the Battle of Madicast.

Julion also spoke to Aeldeth and Lyreth about the alliance between the Elves, Ducks, Sindar, and Madicast. Lyreth said that Lytril was sending three hundred elves along with Cyrad and Princess Arnwyn.

Then, Julion introduced the two new Rune Sages from Clearwater. The pink haired Sindar lady smiled and bowed before her audience. "I am the legendary Rune Sage Petunia, bearer of a Pale Gate Rune." Then Petunia introduced her pupil, the female blue haired Elf. "This is Mei of the distant Elf city of Arenaen. She too bears the mystical Pale Gate Rune." Mei brought a small Elven harp, and smiled as she played a gentle melody.

Then Julion discussed the defense of Madicast. "Once Cyrad's army arrives, we will move to take Maditor. Ceyku Onko is said to be supervising it. If we could succeed in capturing him, it will be a grand victory. Not only that though; we will strengthen the defenses of the path between Naiyth and Camina Village." Then Julion thought of something. "This new army, the Allied Army, will need a strong headquarters. I believe that Sergeant Swisher may have something in mind."

"I do. Lake Clearwater lies on this side of Mount Wolverine, while Toka Lake lies on the other. There is a secret tunnel in the foothills that leads under Lake Clearwater and into the mountain. Inside is the Dwarven ruin of Hathindiur. It has room for ten thousand soldiers and was once a city." Swisher nodded.

After the meeting ended, Julion called Kyu into a room behind the meeting room. It was a room with almost no furnishing except for a small table holding a cloth covered object. "I brought you in here to show you the Tablet of Stars."

* * *

{A/N: This is end of Part I: Enter the Savior. Thanks for the support to those who have left reviews and those who follow the story. I hope you enjoy the Second Part and the rest of the story.}


	15. Lizard, Kobold, and Safir

[A/N: This is the official beginning of Part II: Collision of Fate. The first couple chapters will take place in the modern Suikoden world in the Grasslands of the Northern Continent. Year 475.}

* * *

It was a perfect day in the Mideastern Grasslands of the Northern Continent. The Safir Village was a large one and situated just north of Le Buque and on the southern edge of the Kaput Forest. The buildings were two story stone buildings with square shuttered windows. The second story and first stories were divided on every building and stairs led up to the second story houses and shops. There was a small lake to the west of the village that the Safir people used as a source of water and food.

At the center of the village, was Chief Kazin's abode. Unlike the other two story buildings, both floors belonged to the Chief and the house was connected to a small stone stable with three horses inside.

Today was the beginning of the Festival of the Sky and Earth, the most celebrated day in all of the Grasslands. Singers, musicians, artists, sculptors, and merchants had arrived from all over. Lizards, Ducks, Karayans, Chisha Clanfolk, Alma Kinans, Harmonian merchants, Zexens, and people from Camaro, Dunan, Tinto, and Toran could be spotted. Zexens, and members of the Six Great Clans made the greatest population, but there were several Harmonians as well. Very few came from Dunan and Toran.

There was singing, instruments playing, festival games being played, and a great deal of vendor sightseeing and conversation. One of the greatest attractions was a group of Elves playing songs on their harps and flutes.

However, Chief Kazin's son, Hyzin, was out riding on the fourth horse from his father's stable. The fastest and strongest warrior from the Lizard Clan, Boar, was still a ways behind. Hyzin was second in riding speed only to Hugo of the Karaya Clan. A female kobold, Kite, was not far behind the large Lizard warrior. Kite was the sister of Gau, a kobold warrior who worked for the Harmonian Southern Frontier Defense Force with Duke, Elaine, and Nicolas.

Hyzin was dressed in traditional Safir clothes, which looked a lot like Karayan clothes. The only difference is that the color scheme was blue, black, and gold. Safir Clanfolk also wore metal armbands on their right arms and bead necklaces with blue and gold colored beads. They never cut their hair, and when it got long they organized it not tails. Women also decorated their hair with beads and feathers.

Hyzin bore ice blue eyes and dark brown hair with a flash of blonde in the front. He also carried a curved shortsword horizontally on the back of his waist.

The seventeen year old laughed as he rode, pushing the horse a little faster, feeling the adrenaline fill him up.

Eventually, as the sunset overtook he sky with expanding colors of blending pink, orange, yellow, red, and blue, Hyzin stopped at the other side of Safir Lake. He tied the horse, Soledt, to the rocks on the bank. As Boar and Kite caught up, Hyzin moved to the short cliffy bank on the south side of Safir Lake.

There was a sturdy makeshift bark door in the rocky face. Hyzin moved away the moss that partially covered the entrance and pulled open the creaky door. He let Boar and Kite enter first. He followed and closed the door behind him. Boar and Hyzin lit torches that were hooked into the walls.

They had entered a small circular cave lit by four torches situated around the cave at even intervals. The floor was covered by patterned Safir rugs, and at the center of the cave was a fire pit. Around the fire pit were four stools. There was also a small chest and several Safir tapestries hung on the walls.

Kite, Boar, and Hyzin sat down around the fire pit after lighting it. Kite wore Zexen clothing and bore a spear that was a twin to the one her brother, Gau, carried. Her eyes were soft brown and she had brown fur with a single slightly heart shaped white spot above her right eye. Boar wore traditional Lizard Clan clothing and a Lizard Clan spear. He wore a metal helmet like his older cousin Bazba.

Boar was larger than most Lizards, and faster and stronger as well. He was a champion fighter and a traveler of the world. Boar had also been a close friend and confidant to Chief Zepon. The warrior bore an Earth Rune.

Kite was slightly shorter than most kobold warriors, and scrawnier than most too. However she was fast with her spear stabs and skilled with her Medicine Rune.

Hyzin bore a Wind Rune and a Lightning Rune. He was a head taller than his father and had a medium build with broad shoulders and a narrow waist.

Boar began telling tales of his adventures, and then Kite followed up with a story of her days as part of the Fourteenth Unit in the Harmonian Southern Frontier Defense Force with her brother Gau.

Hyzin, who was tired from the events of the day, was eventually lulled into a deep sleep. Kite and Boar dutifully took turns watching over their young friend.

Hyzin heard a strange voice in his head. _Tomorrow will be the day that will bring you closer to your destiny. Amidst chaos and sorrow, find the woman Viki. She will show you the path. _Hyzin turned around and around in his dream world searching for the source of the voice. It had brought a sense of trouble and anxiety to Hyzin's mind.

It wasn't long before the Festival of Earth and Sky was over.

It was six hours into the new day, when Boar and Kite pushed Hyzin into consciousness. "Get up, young master! We must hurry to the village!"

"Why?" Hyzin asked as he wiped his eyes, trying to clear his mind of drowsiness.

Boar answered. "The village is burning!"


	16. The Message of Destiny

Several Days Earlier…

Zak was a Free Knight of Camaro, and brother to Mua, who travelled around with the warrior from the Nameless Lands. He was slightly shorter than his older brother and had longer hair. He was also mustacheless; Zak thought that Mua's mustache looked ridiculous. Zak's eyes were also a lighter shade of brown and Zak bore a broadsword on his back.

Now, he was sleeping in his room in Camaro Castle. Moonlight came in through the small square window and highlighted Zak's sleeping body.

He was in a strange dream. He kept trying to find the source of a strange mystical voice. _Head to the Safir Village in the Grasslands. You will find your destiny with the Chief's son. Mua shall find his path with Hallec. Yours awaits you in the Grasslands. Hurry onward for your goal. _

So the next day, Zak said farewell to his brother and his friend Hallec. Zak headed out in his Camaro Knight armor and with his broadsword on his back. He didn't know what he was heading into, but destiny called.

* * *

On the same night that Zak had his dream, Aelydia had hers.

Aelydia was a famed warrior in the Nameless Lands; she had led her tribe to victory many times against their enemies. She was also a distant cousin to Hallec.

She was dark skinned and had round black eyes. She had long silky black hair.

She too was in a dream world where a strange bodiless voice spoke to her. _Go to aid the Chief's son in Safir Village. Follow him when he meets the transporter. You are a warrior and there is now peace in the tribes. With your tribe's conquering of the Eldor Republic, your tribe controls over a quarter of the Nameless Lands and there is now peace. Go to the boy. War is brewing and you will be part of it._

Like Zak, she too head out. She was dressed in fur armor made of snow fox fur and steel plates. She bore a bow and arrows on her back. With her was another tribesman called Boric. He wore clothes similar to Hallec. He was tall, dark skinned, and well-built. Boric bore a massive battle ax on his back. Both tribal warriors wore three vertical red lines under their right eye, and a thick horizontal blue line from one cheek to the other, crossing over their noses.

The third member was a former Zexen Knight, who had been born in Iksay and raised to be a knight. He had left at age twenty and traveled to the Nameless Lands, where he had met Boric. They had quickly become friends. Nik wore Zexen armor, though without the helmet. He rode a black stallion and bore a silver longsword. He had piercing gray eyes and short messy spiked blonde hair. He bore a scar from his forehead down across his left eye (which was covered by an eye patch) and down to the left corner of his lips.

The party of three moved quickly to find their destinies as warriors.

And so the Rune of Salvation sent its message through time.


	17. Tablet of Stars

{A/N: Back to Sindar time period for a very short chapter.}

* * *

"The Tablet of Stars?" Kyu asked.

Julion nodded as he took the cloth of the object. It was an obsidian stone with a flat side with many names engraved in it. "One minute, please." Julion then set the stone on the ground. The stone grew and expanded into a large monument stone. 'This will show you the One Hundred and Eight Stars of Destiny. They will aid you in battle or will fight against you. Look at it." Then Julion left, leaving Kyu alone with the Tablet of Stars.

Kyu looked carefully at it. There were many blank spaces but around fifty had names in them.

_Kyu Rith. Lash. Solet. Julion. Rorin. Gwain. Belle. Viki. Thorvik. Gekku. Pelize. Eresh. Kenna. Petunia. Lana. Jeanne. Renvar. Aria. Mei. Senna. Mira. Chagrin. Narcissa. Swisher. Bedivere. Lytril. Flyer. Lyreth. Aeldeth. Fisher. Bartholomew. Leon. Worker. Carter. Kyle. Cleaner. Giles. Gabriel. Cate. Suta. Kara. Catcher. Ceyku. Aelydia. Hyzin. Boar. Kite. Zak. Boric. Nik. _

Kyu didn't know all of the names, but since there was a lot of blank spaces, all of their destinies had been chosen.


	18. Massacre of the Safir

{A/N: Now, back to the Year 475.}

* * *

Hyzin, Boar, and Kite charged for the burning Safir Village. Hyzin hopped onto his steed, while Boar and Kite ran after him. They rounded the Southern tip of Safir Lake.

They made for the not so distant pillar of smoke. Bright dancing fire could be seen from their position, and the clangs of battle could be heard. Hyzin had always felt distant from his clan, but he couldn't bear the thought of the village being destroyed. He reassured himself that the Safir warriors were the greatest of the Six Great Clans.

As they neared the village, screams, the sounds of battle, and the roaring flames grew more intense. They soon came to the outskirts of the village. The party could see the banners of the Harmonian Regional Army! Soldiers in blue and grey armor with polearms were battling the warriors of the village. The Harmonians outnumbered the villagers by at least eight to one.

Hyzin stopped in surprise. But as three Harmonians cut down a Safir woman, he went into action. He pulled out his curved shortsword and launched himself off of his steed. In a swirl of brilliant gray, Hyzin killed the three enemies. Boar and Kite caught up, and went into defensive stances as eight Harmonians charged.

Boar used an Earth Rune spell to increase the defense of the party as Kite stabbed a Harmonian. Boar took down two more with a slash of his spear. Kite twirled her spear her knocked another Harmonian unconscious. Hyzin killed three of the Harmonians in quick succession. The last was taken out by Kite.

Then Hyzin led the party deeper into the village. Doors and windows were busted in. Bodies of Safir warriors and villagers alike were cast everywhere. Flames destroyed and burned.

Boar, Kite, and Hyzin once again got into formation as Harmonians encircled them. Hyzin counted twelve of them. Then a bishop entered the circle as well.

"Who are you? Why have you attacked my home?" Hyzin shouted. Tears ran down his face.

The bishop looked down at first, silent. Boar, angered by the silence, yelled at the Harmonian. "Answer the boy!"

The bishop looked sad, and answered. "I am Bishop Sasarai, commander of the Harmonian Regional Army. I bear the True Earth Rune and I am here to either take the Grasslands in peace or in war. The Chief here refused my offer, and he died."

Hyzin's mouth dropped open. "You killed my…father?"

Sasarai didn't answer but raised his right hand. The symbol of the True Earth Rune appeared. The twelve Harmonians glowed with a bronze light. "I've increased their attack and defensive powers." Then Sasarai backed out of the circle and the Harmonians closed in.

Tears poured from Hyzin's eyes as he fought to keep them back. Then he charged for the retreating Sasarai. His sword flashed like lightning, with the speed increased by the power of Hyzin's Lightning Rune.

The Harmonians were twice as fast as before. They easily blocked Hyzin's slashes, much to the fighter's surprise. One Harmonian twirled his polearm like a cyclone and Hyzin was hit square in the chest. The Safir fighter was thrown to the ground. The Harmonian raises the polearm to deliver the final blow.

Boar was suddenly next to Hyzin, and he slashed with fury. Kite followed, attacking the Harmonians that were advancing from the party's rear. Hyzin stood back up and began fighting again.

None of their blows seemed to land. The Harmonians moved too fast and their defense seemed absolute. Within minutes, Boar, Kite, and Hyzin were on the ground. None of them were without wounds. They each had bruises, cuts, and scratches.

The Harmonians tightened their offensive circle and began closing in. Boar, Kite, and Hyzin had dropped their blades and now the weapons were out of reach. Boar and kite used their bodies to make a shield around Hyzin.

Then there was a buzz and a Harmonian fell to the ground with a long black arrow in his back. Another fell, and the party took the distraction to get out of the grasp of the Harmonians. They took back up their weapons.

Hyzin pointed to a side alley. There was a shadowy figure holding a bow. The Harmonians had gotten over their surprise and charged down the alley. Boar, Hyzin, and Kite took the chance to attack the Harmonians. Six of the soldiers fell to the party, as a large barbarian looking man bearing a large battle ax charged in and killed two more Harmonians. Then a man wearing Zexen armor used his longsword to finish the remaining Harmonians.

There was a shout as a large group of Harmonians began charging. Another surprise came as a Free Knight of Camaro came out another alley and used a broadsword to cleave several Harmonians in half.

The archer came out of the shadows as the barbarian, the Zexen, and the Free Knight dealt with the Harmonians. "I am Aelydia of the Nameless Lands. The Zexen is Nik and the big guy is Boric. I have no idea who the Camaro Knight is, but if he's an enemy of Harmonia, then he's an ally. Now, you boy go through this alley and head for the building straight ahead. We cleared it out."

Hyzin nodded and he, Boar, and Kite left for the indicated hideaway. They were too weary to be suspicious. They entered the burned out building and lay down on the floor. Hyzin wanted to go back out and chase down Sasarai, but Boar and Kite made him stay. He was too tired anyway.

Within a half hour, Aelydia returned with her team and the Camaro knight. The Camaro Knight knelt before Hyzin. "I don't know who you are, but I am Zak the Free Knight. I had a dream to come and aid you. The voice said it was my destiny."

Aelydia, Boric, and Nik all knelt as well, though none of them looked as happy about it as Zak. "My dream told me the same thing. I didn't believe it at first, but I had to come to see for myself."

Hyzin sat up. "Well then, will you help me claim vengeance against the man who murdered my father and destroyed my village?" Aelydia and the others were taken aback. The boy's eyes were fierce and murderous. They showed that his threat was not just a threat, but a goal.

The door opened a voice said, "That is not your destiny."

The warriors jumped up and drew their weapons. All were weary, but stood ready. Before them stood a woman with long black hair, black eyes, a blue and white dress, and a staff with a diamond shaped top. "I am Viki. Your destiny is to come with me, all of you. Your destiny is not to help in this Second Firebringer War but in a Civil War in the past."

"Why should we?" Hyzin asked harshly.

"This world can never be if you don't come. The Rune of Salvation has called you here. This war is not yours to fight." Viki retorted calmly.

"The what?" Aelydia asked.

All of them looked confused. None of them had ever heard of that True Rune.

Then Viki raised her staff, and with a blinding light, the group vanished.

* * *

{A/N: I have also started a second Suikoden fanfiction that is takes place 80-120 years after the Falenan Civil War-Suikoden V. Its going to have more an air of mystery about it.}


	19. Journey to Hathindiur

Julion reentered the room. "I want you to choose your party that you want to take to Hathindiur."

Kyu turned to face the Sindar king. "Swisher, Suta, and Cate are definitely my first choices."

"Gekku, Solet, and Leon are unavailable. Swisher, Flyer, and Catcher are available since the Duck Chief has arrived. I would also suggest at least one Elf and perhaps a fighter from Madicast. Mei is available, but Petunia is not. Viki is not around either." The King advised.

"Mei can come along since she can use the Pale Gate Rune, and we'll take Giles. I'm guessing you're going to choose a seventh member, a Rune Bearer." Kyu smiled.

Julion returned the smile. "I do not want you to use your Rune. Swisher has a Goss Rune, and Suta and Cate have been armed with runes by Jeanne. Suta has a Boar Rune and Cate has a Falcon Rune. Mei has the Pale Gate Rune and Giles doesn't have a rune. So I want Rorin to go with you. He bears the True Fire Rune." Julion took a breath before adding, "We will also be attacking Maditor while you're gone. You may be the Savior, but we aren't risking your life."

Kyu had heard that term before, and his True Rune seemed to hum when Julion said it. _Savior._ "What's that mean?"

"_Our People divided,_

_A world torn in two,_

_The Rune Hunter comes_

_A Harbinger of the end_

_The Savior to end what was_

_And what is_

_To bring what will be._

_Forever gone, eternal memory."_

Julion finished reciting the prophecy. "There will be a time for me to explain it. There is not time right now. Go to the Forest Cabin and I will organize your party. I will send them to you." Then Julion tapped the Tablet of Stars, turning it into a pebble. "Take this to Hathindiur. Once Hathindiur is claimed as the Headquarters for the Allied Army, I will send the 108 Stars of Destiny there. Now you must hurry."

* * *

Kyu took the pebble that was the Tablet of Stars, and nodded, still confused.

Then Kyu was in the Forest Cabin waiting for the rest of his party to arrive. Swisher arrived, unexpectedly, with Doctor Fisher. Kyu stood up. "Hello Swisher and Doctor Fisher."

"Fisher was requested to come with us by King Julion." Swisher explained.

Doctor Fisher nodded. "The King was worried that something might go wrong. So, I'll be going as support." Kyu nodded and the three sat down on the couch, waiting for the others as Swisher and Fisher told tales of the past.

Cate and Suta arrived next. Suta carried two large bags of supplies and Cate carried one. At Kyu's raised eyebrows, Cate frowned. "He refused to let me carry all three." Kyu, Swisher, and Fisher all laughed and Suta grinned.

Giles came afterwards. Kyu was surprised by the change. Giles bore a trident that was equal to Worker's in size on his back. He also wore steel studded leather armor. Under the leather, everyone could hear the light clink of chainmail. He knelt before Kyu and then took his place. Giles' once messy dirty blonde hair was now combed and cleaned. He bore a clean shave, and he even earned a smile and tiny blush from Cate.

Mei and Rorin entered last. Rorin had replaced his Rune Bearer clothes with armor that matched Giles'. He carried a longsword in his belt and bow and arrows on his back. Mei wore a short sleeved purple top and a pair of tan silk pants. She wore a long sleeved undershirt of silver mail. In her belt was a foot long silver blade and a silver flute.

"Well, I think we're all ready. Let's get moving." Rorin said then Flyer and Catcher busted through the door. They saluted to Kyu, Swisher, and Rorin.

"Sarge Swish the Old Fish! You and Egg-brother Kyu aren't going anywhere without us!" Catcher exclaimed.

"Now we can get moving!" Flyer added.

Swish moved like a cheetah. He took out his swish and was suddenly behind the two young ducks. He was making a horrifying face, and Fisher and Catcher were shivering. "You young rascals!" The two ducks yelped as the Sergeant rapped both on the tail feathers with his swish.

"But Sarge! The Chief said we could go!" Fisher pleaded.

Swisher was taken by surprise and put his swish up. "Oh, well, then. Let's get moving!" Everyone laughed, except for Rorin and Mei.

* * *

Then the party was off, north out of the Dense Pine Forest and around Lake Camina. Kyu watched as Gekku, Solet, the Duck Chief, Leon, Petunia, Eresh, Lyreth, and Aeldeth led the Allied Army south into the forest. They were off to meet Arnwyn and Cyrad's reinforcements and then head off to war against the Imperial forces at Maditor.

The party was soon in the foothills of Mount Wolverine and heading straight for the massive mountain. By midday, they could see the glistening waters of Clearwater Lake and the waterfall that filled it from the springs inside Mount Wolverine.

However, they did head for Clearwater Lake. They turned slightly west and stopped before the largest hill in the area. It was the only one with a massive oak too. Its roots covered the side that the party now faced. Kyu could see a narrow opening between two thick roots.

The party of ten started a fire at the base of the hill and made lunch from one of the supply bags that Suta carried. There was dried venison and several oranges that were passed around. A slice of bread was handed out to each member of the party along with a cup of Sehlu. Swisher, Fisher, Flyer, and Catcher played tunes on their flutes.

When they were ready, they put out the fire and went towards the root covered side of the hill. Swisher went first, pulling out a large wooden key. He slid into the opening between the two thick roots and led the group into a small cave. At the opposite end of the cave was a solid iron door with a keyhole in the center. Swisher stuck the key in and turned it. Gears whirred as the locks were undone. The iron door slid silently into the ground. "It is almost completely dark so be careful." He lit torches and handed Kyu, Mei, and Rorin one each. He kept another for himself. The light revealed a narrow stone staircase that spiraled downwards.

Swisher went first with Kyu, Fisher, and Catcher right behind. Mei shivered a little before heading down. Suta, Cate, Rorin, Flyer, and Giles went last. The stairs began by twirling down in a clockwise system, but after around twenty steps, they twisted and started going counter clockwise with wider spirals. The stairs continued for another one hundred steps or so before ending at a tall and wide iron door.

Swisher took out a small silver key and placed it in the keyhole. The door slid upwards into the ceiling. They party had begun to feel claustrophobic, but as they entered the wide hall, the feeling vanished. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high and the hall was around fifty feet wide. The walls were made of polished marble while the ceiling and floor seemed to be made of silver. Thick pillars held the ceiling up.

"This is part of the ancient Dwarven city of Hamminheil. It was abandoned long ago." Swisher said and led the path to a fifteen foot tall marble statue at the end of the hall. It was a Dwarf king who stood in stone armor and carried a poleax. His eyes were made of sapphire. "This is the statue of Angval Jewel-Eye." There was a narrow crack at the statue's foot and Swisher took out a tiny gold key. He stuck his feathered hand in and twisted. Everyone could hear loud gears turn all over the hall. Everyone jumped back as the statue slid on almost hidden rails to the right.

It revealed an opening in the floor that was as big as the base of the statue. There were still gears moving, everyone in the party noted. A stone platform rose to take the place of the statue in filling the hole. Swisher calmly stepped on, and motioned for everyone to hurry up. The rest of the party squashed to together on the lift as it began its descent down. Above them, the statue moved back into place.

The lift descended several hundred feet and finally stopped in tall and wide tunnel. There were several levers in the right wall, and Swisher said they were to activate the lift and statue from this side. "At least there's another way out," Mei said quietly.

"Yes," Swisher agreed. "This is the tunnel that leads under Clearwater Lake. We had to come deep so that the lake water couldn't enter and fill the tunnel.

Then the party continued and for several hours walked down the long tunnel until they reached the end. Wide stone stairs led upwards. The party stopped for dinner before continuing.

They moved quickly up the stairs, hoping that they meant the tunnel was over. The stairs became slightly narrower and began spiraling upwards clockwise. In half an hour they reached the top. All of them were panting as they viewed the steel gate of Hathindiur.

* * *

{A/N: This is the end of Part II: Collision of Fate. It is the shortest of the four parts. It will soon be time to draw the threads of this story together. The next is Part III: The Gathering of the Stars.}


	20. Belgan of Hathindiur

A/N: This is the beginning of part III:Gathering of the Stars.

* * *

The next day, they were ready to enter the ancient Dwarven ruin of Hathindiur. The party had slept at the top of the stairs, and I wasn't a very comfortable night, sleeping on stone. The ducks and Mei were particularly uncomfortable. They were eating breakfast when two petite warriors jumped out of a narrow side passage. The Hathindiur party jumped.

"Dwarves!" Swisher exclaimed. Both of the dwarves were four feet tall, and had charcoal black eyes. They both wore chainmail tabards and steel plate leggings. On top of their heads were round steel helms with nosepieces. One dwarf had long red hair and long, but neat braided beard and mustache. The second had long blonde hair that was put into a rogue knot and a forked beard and waxed mustache. The dwarves were short but sturdy and broad. They looked packed with muscle. The first dwarf bore a large steel warhammer and the second bore a broadsword.

"Yes, dwarves!" The first growled. "What did you expect, dragons?"

"And you brought an Elf! How insulting!" The second snapped.

Mei's eyes narrowed. "Well, I didn't think I would have to stand before a pair of sarcastic midget moles, either."

The second Dwarf snarled. "Your kind has no right to come here!"

"Please," Rorin sighed, "we came here for peace, not battle."

"Yes, we need to speak to your commander." Swisher added.

"With an Elf at your side, you're probably here to assassinate him!" The first dwarf refuted.

"Wow, Sarge! These midgets are stubborn!" Catcher said.

The second dwarf snapped his head around to the Duck. "What? You're not much taller, and we're stronger!"

Flyer fluffed up his feathers, and squawked. "You want to find out?" The Duck drew his halberd. Catcher pulled out his spear and net. Swisher took out his swish and smack the two Ducks.

"Be quiet!" Swish shouted at them.

Then the gates opened silently, and a third Dwarf entered the area. "We have visitors. Why haven't you invited them inside?" He asked and though he eyed Mei with a slight show of malice, he was much warmer than the other two. The first two Dwarves were shocked. "Answer me, Delval!"

The red haired Dwarf, Delval, answered. "Yes, Commander Belgan! We'll bring them in right away!" Belgan smiled as Delval and the second Dwarf led the party into Hathindiur.

The party let out several sighs of relief as they felt the morning breeze on their faces. They had entered a large circular courtyard with a wide set on stone stairs in front of them leading up to a second set of gates. To the right was another set of stairs leading down the mountain. On left was a small orchard with small white fruit hanging from the trees. Kyu looked up to see the top of the mountain not far from where they stood. It was maybe another hundred feet.

Belgan smiled at their expressions. "We don't usually get anyone coming from the Clearwater Passage. Then again, we usually don't get visitors at all." He laughed a very deep and warm cheerful laugh. "I am Commander Belgan Deepdelver. These two are Delval Firebeard and Kilrak Deepdelver." As a fourth dwarf came from the descending stairs to the right, Belgan added, "and that's Harrim Ironarm."

Belgan was about three inches taller than the other three dwarves, but he wore the same armor as them. He had a blonde beard, mustache and hair like Kilrak. His beard and mustache were braided with silver and gold beads. On his back was a halberd.

Harrim was about six inches shorter than Delval and Kilrak. He had dark brown hair and beard that was unruly. His mustache however was braided and gray. He also bore an eye patch over his left eye. He carried a battle ax.

Harrim bowed low. "At your service." Then the short Dwarf went back to his post.

"Kilrak, Delval, get back to your posts and close the Clearwater Passage gates." Belgan ordered and the two Dwarves went right to work. Then he turned to the party. "Let's go inside the fortress and talk."

Belgan led them up the stairs and through the gates. The main hall was magnificent and glorious, however empty. The ceiling was about forty feet high and the hall was around thirty feet wide. The floor was of polished granite and the walls were of pure marble with veins of shimmering gold. Massive pillars held up the ceiling.

Belgan led them past several side passages, and then they turned down another wide hall and entered through a pair of thick oaken double doors. It was a spacious rectangular room with a large marble table with around twenty marble chairs. "Please sit down." Everyone sat, though Mei and Belgan sat the farthest away from each other.

"Now, how may I help you descent travelers?" Belgan asked.

Kyu spoke. "I am Kyu Rith, one of the Six Great Sindar Knights. With me, are Suta and Cate, two more of the Six Knights. Then there is Sergeant Swisher, Doctor Fisher, Flyer, and Catcher of Camina Village. Mei is of Arenaen and student to the Rune Sage Petunia. Giles is a warrior from Madicast, and Rorin, here, is one of the Sindar Rune Bearers."

Belgan nodded, greeting each of them. Then Rorin spoke. "We have come to find a sanctuary for our army."

Belgan nodded in understanding. "So, you came to Hathindiur, since my family long ago gave the keys to Swisher's family as a reward. You also expected for no one to be here. Well, Nurdin Dwarf-King, my great grandfather will have to decide that. We were sent here to keep watch over Hathindiur and to make sure that Chagrin's forces didn't arrive."

"Can we speak to your king?" Rorin asked.

Belgan thought for a moment before answering. "I could send Kilrak as a messenger to Deepdwelve, but it would take three days. Then, if Nurdin decides to come, it will take another three days with about a day in between. Deepdwelve is far to the east, hidden in the Ashwall Mountains." Belgan looked directly at Rorin. "I think there's another reason for you to come here."

The entire party looked at Rorin. Kyu had been suspicious of that ever since King Julion had sent him along. "And what would that be?"

Belgan laughed. "I believe that your king is cunning and clever. He knew that Nurdin would want to come, and you are here to act as ambassador. Your king is most likely doing something very important for your cause, but Nurdin likes to speak with the king before he makes an alliance with him."

Rorin nodded and smiled. "You're correct. Chagrin's war is not only against Sindar. Chagrin wishes to conquer the world and he doesn't care too much for non-Sindar. He would massacre the Elves, Beavers, Ducks, Kobolds, and Dwarves."

Belgan nodded. "Yes, that is why I will send the messenger and not kill you for bringing an Elf into Dwarven lands. This is a time for unity, not division."

Mei's eyes narrowed but she agreed on the last comment. Rorin nodded his agreement as well. "Good. Dwarves are fearsome fighters and it would be a pleasure to have you on our side."

Belgan laughed. "I did not say that Nurdin would agree. He may still kill you."


	21. Hathindiur and a Day at Toka Village

Kyu, Suta, Cate, Fisher, Swisher, Flyer, Catcher, Mei, Rorin, and Giles were each given rooms in Hathindiur. Of course after the meeting, Swisher had sent Flyer and Catcher with the keys back for Camina Village to get Julion for the meeting.

Kyu explored the Dwarven fortress during the seven days. Most of the time, he went with Suta, Swisher, Flyer, and Catcher. On other days, he went with just Swisher or just Suta. Hathindiur was too large to travel alone in.

Kilrak was sent by a secret tunnel on the first day after the meeting. Delval was still as unfriendly as ever, but Harrim was very cheerful and welcoming. Belgan was warm and cheerful as well, but Mei stayed far from him.

Harrim even showed Kyu and his friends around the fortress when he was off duty.

Kyu had explored much of the fortress in those seven days. On the main level, there was many abandoned shop areas and other useful rooms like the Council Room. Kyu had even found an abandoned Bath House.

The level just above the shopping level was rather small in comparison to the lower levels. There were large suites for high ranking members. The suites had once been nice, but they were now covered in layers of dust.

On the first lower level, there was an entrance to an arena like area. The entrance was at the top level of the stands. Over the arena was a massive silver dome held up by marble columns that were behind the stands. There were three levels of stands that surrounded a large circular stage. Harrim said that it was the Theater.

The first lower level also had access to a large cellar that was filled with large crates and barrels. The cellar also contained an abandoned Storage shop.

There were three levels below that that contained smaller suites. There were around three or four thousands of suites per level.

The fourth, fifth, and sixth lower levels contained massive storage rooms. The Seventh level and lower were taken by a labyrinth like mine called Hathin Mines. However the tenth lower level was what Harrim called a Water Room.

One day, the short Dwarf had taken Kyu there and explained how it worked. "It's a massive underground spring." Then he pointed to the seven waterfalls that pumped water into the pool-like area. "Those are aqueducts that bring the water into this chamber. At the bottom of the pool is a pipe that leads into the Pipelines. They bring water through pressurization to the top of the mountain. That is the Dispersion Chamber. When someone turns a lever in their sink a small gate opens and water drips through by gravity until the lever is pulled again. The dirty water then goes through the pipes to a filter chamber and then dispersed into the springs. In other words, we'll never run out of water. Of course, toilet water runs through a parallel system." Harrim had then showed Kyu the lever controls of the system. "One lever can open and close the Pipelines. Another can shut off the waterfall tunnels from the springs. The third can drain the pool room. The fourth controls the pressurization. The only time when the first, second, and third levers would be used was if we needed to access the maintenance pipes, which were made for Dwarves. Of course our system hasn't failed for thousands of years, and none of us here are sure how to operate the Water Room maintenance and lever system. I know the basics, but if it were to breakdown, I wouldn't know how to fix it."

Then there was the eleventh level that connected Hathindiur to Deepdwelve and many other Dwarven strongholds. A large central elevator and several main sets of stairs connected all of the levels.

On the sixth day, Kyu and Swisher decided to head to Toka Village. They had gotten permission from Belgan and had begun heading down the stairs from the Hathindiur courtyard. Harrim saluted them as they began to make their way down the long staircase. The stairs weren't steep, but it was a long path down.

The stairs started out by going north and downwards. That first set of stairs was short and once they reached the landing, Swisher pointed out Toka Lake. "We're now on the North Slope of Mount Wolverine. Clearwater Lake is one the South Slope while Toka Lake is on the North side." Toka Lake was a bit smaller than Clearwater and Camina. Its village however was the largest. Toka Village was in between the North Slope and the lake for the most part. There was also several bridges and buildings above the lake.

After the first landing, the stairs descended East and then North again for a short staircase. At the third landing, the stairs turned west. The stairs continued the pattern of North East North West all the way down the slope.

By the time they reached the entrance to Toka Village, Swisher and Kyu were both panting. As they rested on the last stair for a while, Kyu studied the village. There was a five foot thick, twenty foot tall wooden wall that surrounded the village on land. Then there was a small gate that was protected by two Village Guards on each side. None of the buildings could be seen from over the wall.

After ten minutes, the pair entered the village. The guards greeted them both, but Swisher got the best. They bowed low to him and gave him proper formalities.

All of the buildings in Toka Village were one story and were made of wood. The windows didn't have glass, but wooden shutters. Unlit lanterns hang by each door, and each door had a pair of flower beds. The ducks preffered color schemes of purple and green. The lake was filled with boaters, and fisher ducks.

As they walked, they noticed a growing crowd before a makeshift stage. A tall Sindar man in a suit and with long curly blonde hair was bowing at the clapping audience. Behind him a Duck girl dressed up as an orphan, an Elf man with green hair and purple eyes, and an old Beaver with large round glasses were bowing as well.

"Thank you, thank you!" The director shouted. "But the real applause should go to these three! Teroon the Beaver who played as the Old Hermit! Eirith of Arenaen as the Musician! And last, but absolutely not least, Feather as the Orphan!" The crowd roared. The director motioned for the crowd to quiet down. "We graciously thank you coming to watch another Magister directed play!" He took up his stylish leather hat that had red cloth wrapped around it near the narrow rim. It was filled with Potch.

As the crowd began to clear, the actors and Magister the Director left the stage through the back.

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it?" Swisher asked. "Too bad we didn't get to see the performance."

Kyu nodded. "We have a theater at Hathindiur."

Swisher smiled in his duck-way. "Yes, but we haven't secured Hathindiur as a headquarters."

The rest of the day, the two wandered around the village. They ate at an Inn for lunch and then at a restaurant on the docks for dinner before heading back up to Hathindiur.


	22. Council of Six

All of the attendees of the Council of Six sat or stood at their designated areas. King Julion, Gekku, and Kyu represented the Sindar. The Duck Chief and Sergeant Swisher were for the Ducks. Lytril, Lyreth, and Cyrad represented the Elves of the Golden Forest. Carter, Giles, and Kyle represented Madicast. The Dwarven party was made of Nurdin Dwarf-King, Belgan and Kilrak. Then of course there was a surprise party that had brought by King Lytril, the Beavers. They wore blue tunics with slim belts that held wooden hammers. The Beaver Chieftain of Beaver Lodge was Toroon. His younger brother, Turoon, stood beside him. The Six leaders sat at the council table while the other representatives stood beside their respective leaders.

There seemed to be an awkward tension between the Elves and Dwarves. Belgan did not show it, but Kilrak and Nurdin seemed full of hatred. Lytril, Lyreth, and Cyrad had eyes full of loathing. Toroon and Turoon seemed especially aware of the tension and fidgeted. A meeting with this many different races had not taken place in many years. The Beavers, Elves, and Dwarves had tried to seclude themselves from the others.

Nurdin slapped his large hand on the table. "So, why was I called here to do dealings with furry gnomes and long ears?"

Lytril's eyes narrowed at the insult. "I could ask the same thing, half-king."

Kilrak's nostrils flared. "How dare these Overworlders come into our sacred halls and insult us!"

"You call these damp and dark halls, sacred? What demons do you worship?" Lyreth retorted.

"Enough!" Julion shouted. "We came for a peace conference, not a showdown between Elves and Dwarves."

"Chagrin wishes to enslave the world under his regime. This conflict is not limited to the Sindar people!" Gekku added.

"This corrupt Sindar wishes to harm all beings on this world. He wants an empire that dominates and rules by the power of the True Runes." The Duck Chief said.

"We can stay hidden forever in our deep halls in the Ashwall Mountains." Nurdin replied. "We do not need to lose our lives fighting for tree huggers or any Overworlder."

"What happens when the rest of us are extinct and Chagrin finds your hidden halls?" Lytril snarled.

"You would have no allies when your enemy would have an infinite army. No matter how well hidden or well-defended you were, Chagrin would find you and destroy you." Swisher said.

"Why would he attack anyone who remains neutral? I believe he would only do that to those who choose to war against him. War brings only destruction and blood." Toroon said.

Nurdin and Lytril both turned to the Beaver. "I was not speaking of willingly giving up to him, hairball!" Nurdin roared.

"You would enslave your own people, Toroon?" Lytril snapped.

"It is not our fight and we are not fighters anyway. What help would be to you? We would just make ourselves extinct by joining you." Turoon added.

"You are one of the Free Races. You can't be serious! Enslavement is much worse than death!" Belgan said.

"We have said what we needed to say." Toroon finished.

"I will fight for my people, which may be foolish, but at least I'm willing to fight for my people's freedom!" Nurdin bellowed.

"How could you, in your right mind, say that, Beaver?" Lytril frowned.

"Chagrin came to us offering us peace, not war. You came to offer war. I must think for the survival of my people." Toroon said sadly. All of the faces in the room were shocked. "I only came to tell you that we will not join your war to become extinct." The Beaver turned to Julion. "I know what you fight for and why Chagrin left the Ways of Change."

Julion's eyes widened in surprise. Gekku turned to his King. "What is the Beaver talking about?"

"The world must change, and those who try to stop it are foolish." Julion said quietly. Then he recited the Savior's Prophecy.

"So you're fighting to kill us all!" Nurdin shouted.

"No," Julion bowed his head, "we, the Sindar must fall so that a new era can begin. Kyu, you should understand this best of all. You saw what your rune did to the Ancient Armes so that the Sindar and the other modern races could come into being."

Kyu nodded. He understood now. The Armes King had not died from too much power, but from the will of the Rune of Salvation. It had brought Salvation through Ruination. He would burn just as the Armes King had done. _Do not fear for you are the Savior just as he was, but yet you are different. _

"He bears the Rune?" Lytril asked in confusion. Then he nodded, and said "I see. Well, you have the Elves' full support." Lyreth turned to his father in surprise, but Lytril shook his head.

Carter had a tear on his cheek, but nodded as well. "You defended our village when Chagrin decided to burn it. We will fight with you as well."

Toroon turned to Carter in horror. "But I thought Madicast was part of Chagrin's Empire?"

Carter nodded. "They taxed us heavily and took most of our crops. They took men and male children to fight. They refused to protect us against bandits or wild animals. The Imperials took women for…" He choked. "My wife, Ellena."

The Beaver Chief's eyes shined. Kyu guessed that was the closest to tears a Beaver could get. "I will move my people, but I will not join you. I cannot fight for that kind of destiny. I will not fight for Chagrin's will either." The Beaver stood. "Now, if you excuse me, I must go."

The two Beavers left.

Nurdin frowned. "I will have one thousand Dwarves fight for your cause."

Lytril nodded. "My full force of one thousand will fight as well."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Viki entered. "Julion, our guests from the Northern Continent are here." Then, Hyzin, Kite, Boar, Zak, Aelydia, Boric, and Nik pushed their way in.

* * *

Author's Notes: As of right now there is 99 Stars of Destiny, leaving 9 spots open. I was wondering what kind of characters you would like to see, so put your answers in reviews...


	23. A Dog, A Farmer, and Four Cons

The next week was spent preparing to mobilize the Allied Army for an attack on Maditor. The three hundred Knights of Change and three hundred Duck warriors were gathering at Camina Village to march through the Dense Pine Forest for Madicast. Lytril, Lyreth, and Aeldeth had returned to the Golden Forest to rally their one thousand Elven soldiers, while Nurdin called in his one thousand Dwarves at full speed to Hathindiur.

Kyu and Swisher however decided to take a trip to Toka Village, in hopes that Magister and his crew were still there. As they entered, they both noticed that the village seemed rather empty. "The Village Guard has left for Camina Village. The Ducks are probably frightened to come out with the guards around." Swisher looked around. "Haha! There they are!"

Kyu smiled as he saw the quartet. Magister was arguing with an innkeeper. Feather the Duck was putting on a show. She fell to the ground and wiped her forehead. "I haven't eaten in days and…" Her eyes shined. "My parents…the bandits killed…them…" The young Duck moaned wiped at her eyes.

"You see, my good lady, we don't have much to spare and we have to feed the poor darling." Magister said sincerely, his eyes watering. Teroon and Eirith comforted the girl. Teroon gave her a furry beaver hug, while the Arenaen Elf knelt by her with his hand on her shoulder.

The Innkeeper looked stern, but her eyes shined at the sight of the Duck-girl. "I'm sorry, but I…can't give any food away and…you already couldn't pay for your room."

Feather sniffed. "It's alright… we understand. No one's… ever wanted to care… for the likes of us."

At that, the Duck-woman ran inside and came back out with a small plate of food and four mugs of coffee. "Don't tell anyone. If the proprietor heard about this…" She ran back inside and closed the door.

Feather immediately stopped crying and moved to the plate of food. She took up a baked fish and began nibbling on it. Magister took two small biscuits and a small wedge of cheese. Eirith took the third biscuit and the orange. Teroon took the plate and began chewing on the wood.

Swisher laughed and walked over to the group, followed by Kyu. "You four are good!"

Feather looked at the sergeant and looked confused and her eyes shined again. "We weren't…lying."

Swisher's beak fell open and he stumbled back. "I'm sorry."

Then Feather fell back onto the ground and busted out laughing. Magister chuckled while Eirith smiled quietly and Teroon guffawed loudly. "The look on his face!" Teroon laughed.

Kyu laughed too, but the sergeant didn't look as happy. "Why, you four are no-good con artists!"

Feather held her stomach as she laughed. "You laughed when we did it to that Innkeeper lady!"

"Well, we weren't totally telling a lie. We really don't have much and we have been moving around for the past three years. Teroon, Eirith, and I have been moving around for the past ten." Magister explained. He stood and shook hands with both Kyu and Swisher.

Kyu nodded and understood. _Invite them to stay at Hathindiur. _"Would you like to come and stay at Hathindiur as part of the Allied Army?" Swisher made a stern look at Kyu, but agreed.

Magister thought about it for a while, while Feather jumped up. "Is there a stage?"

Kyu remembered the first lower level and smiled. "Yes, a huge magnificent stage. There'd be plenty of people to watch you perform."

Feather's eyes shined. "Please, Magister, can we go? Pretty please? Pretty please with cake on top?"

Magister grinned and looked at Teroon and Eirith. "Oh, I don't know."

"There would be plenty of food and drink as well." Kyu smiled.

Then the Magister nodded. "Well, perhaps for a little while…"

"We'll be on our way." Eirith said and then turned to Feather. "I'll race you there!" Eirith bolted forward and Feather was close behind.

Magister laughed. "The enthusiasm of youth…" Teroon said.

* * *

Swisher and Kyu sat on the lakeshore for a little while longer before getting ready to head back up to Hathindiur when there was a bark and something furry attacked Kyu. Swisher laughed as Kyu struggled against the dog's affection.

When Kyu pulled him off, he smiled and looked at him. He had short, soft orange fur with a white underbelly. His ears curved slightly downward at the tips and the tips of his ears were solid black. His eyes were sky blue and his paws bore white socks.

"Oy! Kai!" Kyu, Swisher, and the dog looked over to a tall Sindar man. He had shoulder length messy brown hair and a bandana. He carried a pitchfork in his right hand and had a long weed sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry about that." He picked up Kai and rubbed the dog's forehead roughly. "I'm Burke. Kai was a stray after the attack on Onlundd, and I took him when I was headed here. There was another dog, a larger one I called Shikoku. He disappeared in Clearlake, and I looked for him for two days before leaving."

"I'm Kyu Rith. Why didn't you come to Camina Village with the rest of us?"

Burke smiled. "I'm a farmer, and I can't till and plant in the water. Though, there isn't much room to build a farm here either. I was planning to leave for Madicast, but with the recent activity there…" He paused. "You're from Hathindiur of the Allied Army! Tell me, is there room to build a small garden or farm there?"

Kyu looked at Swisher. "Yes. In the central courtyard, there is plenty of room near the Southern wall for a small garden. I'm sure that the Dwarves or Elves would have seeds to give you." The sergeant answered.

Burke grinned. "Thank you, I think Kai and I will head there right now."


	24. Legend of the Wolf Spring

Two days later found Swisher and Kyu speaking to Burke and Kai. Burke had taken up a small field and had planted Grapes, Herbs, Wheat, and Tomatoes. He had also built a small one room cottage next to the field with the help of a score of Dwarves and Elves. Kai slept in a small doghouse just outside the cottage door.

"I've been thinking about Shikoku a lot lately. I keep thinking that if I had stayed longer I might have found him." Burke sat down on the ground next to his Grapes plot.

"There is still four days before we have to begin to move for Madicast." Swisher looked at Kyu and the Sindar smiled.

"We will help you look for Shikoku. We should start at Clearwater." Kyu said.

"Shikoku shouldn't be hard to spot. He's big and dark grey. He has black eyes and a white underbelly with a white horizontal stripe across his forehead." Burke said. "So let's go!"

"Wait! You're not going anywhere without me! Not when it involves a dog!" Cate laughed and came out from behind the cottage. "Suta would be here, but he's being forced to guide that weird kid and his friends around Hathindiur and Toka Village."

Kyu nodded. When had first met Hyzin, the Safir had been rude. The big lizard had been silent and curious. The kobold woman was kind enough, but she was weary. Zak and Nik were the only truly friendly ones out of their group. Aelydia and Boric were in a totally different class of weird and rude to Kyu. He felt bad for Suta.

"Well then we should get going." Kyu said and the party was off.

* * *

Noon found the three Sindar, one Duck, and the dog in Clearwater Village. They were tired from their journey and rested outside of a tavern for an hour. They had almost run through the entire Clearwater Passage.

Clearwater was more like Camina than Toka. The entire village was on the lake, though the Ducks favored warm colors. The buildings were perfectly cubic and the windows were circular. Every building had a short dock leading from the back door and a small fishing boat attached to it.

As the tavern keeper, a Duck-woman, set down a tray of cups of water, Burke turned to her. "Hey, miss. I was just wondering if you've seen a stray grey dog with a white underbelly. He has a white line on his forehead."

She thought for a moment before answering. "Well, a few days ago a traveling chef came here from Camina Village with her apprentice. Before she left, a large grey stray followed her around everywhere. So I think that he may have gone with her. She made excellent food, so that could be the reason why."

"Where were they headed, mam?" Kyu asked politely.

"I believe she said that she was headed for the Wolf Spring. She wanted to find the perfect crab for her next dish and she said it had to be a Wolf Spring Crab." Then the tavern keeper laughed. "Those crabs are monsters though, from the tall tales that my father used to tell me."

Burke's eyes widened. Kai howled. As the Duck-woman left, Swisher spoke in whispers to the group. "My dad used to tell me the same tales. Wolf Spring is a legendary pond where the water is sweet and the crabs are delicious and plenty. The spring is supposed to be full of plump fish and herbs that can't be found anywhere else. It's a chef's paradise."

"We have to get there." Burke said, and Kai seemed to agree.

"Well Clearwater Lake is south of Mount Wolverine while Toka Lake is north of it. On the east of the mountain is a dense forest that is supposedly filled with large monsters. There's supposed to be a cave that leads to the Wolf Spring from the forest." Swisher said. "But it's never been discovered and all who have ventured for it have never returned."

"We still have to go to save Shikoku." Burke proclaimed.

Cate and Kyu nodded. Kai seemed to agree with a short bark. "So it's decided." Cate spoke.

* * *

Then the party of five was off, leaving from Clearwater Village. It was only two hours before sunset when the party reached the eastern mountainside of Mount Wolverine. The eastern side was covered with a deep forest. It was eerily quiet; not a sound broke the silence.

Before the five friends was a narrow, almost unnoticeable, dirt path leading through the forest. "Well, this is the Wolf Forest." Swisher said. Everyone could feel the sense of foreboding. No one wanted to be the first to enter the dark forest.

Kyu and Kai stepped into the near pitch black forest. Cate, Burke, and Swisher followed. Burke and Kyu lit torches to light the path, not wanting to step into the brush. No wind and barely any light reached the path. No sound broke the silence and none of the party wished to break it either. Everything seemed still and silent.

The five walked quickly as if they walked too slowly, a monster would snatch them away.

At sunset, they reached the cave. The entrance was five feet off the ground. It was around ten feet wide and six feet tall like a large rift in the side of the mountain. Ancient Armes symbols were carved around the entrance. There was a shout from inside the cave.

Kyu, Burke, Swisher, Cate, and Kai ran towards the cave entrance. There was a rumbling and two monsters dropped out of the cave. They were huge crabs that stood six feet tall and ten feet long. They bore massive claws that could rip a person in half. They bore four bronze eyes with narrow black vertical slits for pupils. The first had a pale blue shell with black spikes while the second was fiery red with golden spikes.

The party fell back at the sight of the monsters. "Wolf Spring Crabs," Swisher whispered. "Do not let their claws get through your skin; you'll die in seconds even from a tiny scratch."

Kyu drew Nadhras, Cate drew her twin shortswords, and Swisher drew his halberd. Burke armed himself with his pitchfork and Kai growled fiercely. The two crabs clicked their claws together, and launched themselves at the party.

Cate moved like a whirlwind slashing three strikes with each of her swords. Swisher gave the red crab two swings of his halberd, while Burke gave the blue a mighty stab of his pitchfork. Kyu stabbed once and slashed twice.

All of their blows reflected off their iron like shells. "What happened?" Cate asked, confused, and then she was thrown into the air by the red crab. Swisher was pushed into the ground by the blue.

Burke charged the crabs with Kai. Kai snapped at the blue's left claw and hung on tightly. The farmer caught the blue in two of its eyes. The blue screeched and shook its claws in fur, releasing a massive bubble. Burke was sucked inside of the bubble, dropping his pitchfork.

Burke gripped at his throat, his eyes bulging. Swisher got back up, and launched his swish. There was a loud pop and Burke fell to the ground grasping. His face had paled and his veins were popping out. "I forgot about the poison bubbles."

Cate and Kyu helped Burke up and the party fell back down the path. Cate had a long cut on her right arm and Swisher had a gash on his left shoulder. Burke was still having trouble breathing. Kyu and Kai were still fine. "We have to help the people inside. We have to get past those crabs." Kyu said.

Swisher nodded. "Indeed. How has your Rune training gone with Gekku?"

"You can't! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Cate exclaimed.

Kyu nodded. "I remember, but I've become stronger since then. I have two attacks, and the attack I used then was too powerful for me. I can use the Light Volley attack. I used the Strike Flash attack before."

"Good. Use it." Swisher said. Kyu nodded, and he and Kai walked back towards the cave entrance.

The crabs starting sending out several of their poison bubbles as Kyu and Kai revealed themselves. Kyu aimed his right hand directly at the crabs. _Use my power. I will destroy your enemies. _There was a bright light, and from the sky came a volley of arrows made of pure light.

The crabs screeched as the arrows touched their backs. The arrows exploded in flames and golden light. The flames danced as the monsters screamed, and the fire burned brighter and hotter. Then the fires ended in blinding light as the two crabs were turned to empty shells.

Swisher, Cate, and Burke came out of the forest and congratulated Kyu. "We have to hurry!"

The party lifted themselves up into the cave. There was a short tunnel that led to a small cave. There was a narrow stone door at the end, but no spring. A massive blue-green crab took up half of the cave. A Duck-woman in a chef uniform, a Sindar girl also in a chef's uniform, and a large grey dog were cowering in a corner. The dog, Shikoku, was growling at the monster, protecting the other two.

Kyu entered the cave first and used his Light Volley attack. The crab burned and the party moved in a defensive half circle around the two chefs and Shikoku. "Who are you two?" Swisher shouted over the monster's screams.

"I'm Killen!" The Duck-woman replied.

"And I'm Dusk, Chef-apprentice to Lady Killen!" The girl shouted.

Burke stabbed the monster in the leg, and Kai and Shikoku bit down hard on another crab leg. Swisher took off a third leg with his halberd. Cate severed off a fourth with her twin blades. Kyu drove Nadhras into a chink in the crab's armor.

The monster-crab was turned into a shell as Nadhras drunk the monster's remaining life energy.

Kyu turned to the two chefs as Shikoku, Kai, and Burke reunited. Then something came over Kyu, and Kyu heard the rune. _The door is a Runic door made by the Ancient Armes. It is like the Runic Circle in the Temple of the Runes in the ruins of Amdort. _Kyu pressed his right hand to the door.

The door glowed and sunk into the ground. "We couldn't open it when the monster appeared." Killen explained as she entered. The rest of the party followed.

There was a huge cavern with a spring that took up most of the cave. A wolf statue in the middle the spring had water pouring out of his howling mouth. The water sparkled, and large fish swam in the spring. Strange bluish green herbs grew at the bottom of the spring.

Kyu turned to Killen and Dusk. "Would you like to come to Hathindiur and join the Allied Army? We don't have a chef."

Killen nodded. "We will as soon as possible. You saved our lives. We will collect some samples from the dead Wolf Spring Mantik along with some of the fish and herbs here. Then we'll head up the mountain to Hathindiur."


	25. Before the Siege

The Allied Army had gathered at Madicast. It was an interesting sight to see for so many people of different races in one place for one cause. The Sindar tents and pavilions were blue with gold stripes. The Dwarves' tents were red with black and grey stripes. The Elves' pavilions were green with brown stripes. The Ducks were in tents of blue with green stripes. Blacksmiths, fletchers, and cooks were constantly in need.

In a massive gold and white pavilion sat the leaders of the Allied Army. Petunia, Eresh, Julion, Gekku, and Kyu represented the Sindar. Lytril, Lyreth, Aeldeth, and Cyrad represented Naiyth. Mei and Eirith represented the Elves present of Arenaen. Nurdin, Belgan, Kilrak, Delval, and Harrim stood for the Dwarves. Swisher, Flyer, Catcher, and the Duck-Chief represented the Ducks. Hyzin, Aelydia, and Zak were also present.

"We have reports that Chagrin has been drafting soldiers into his army. The Battles at Camina Village and Onlundd took up a lot of his resources. One thousand Imperials were seen marching into Maditor yesterday. Chagrin, however, has not been seen, and it is safe to say that we will be fighting the Imperials directly." Julion said.

"We need to come up with a siege strategy. Maditor is a strong and well-defended fortress." Gekku added.

"We could use the tall grass as cover." Kyu said.

"Yes. We could use it as cover for our archers. Our Elves are divided into four groups. Cyrad, Aeldeth, and Lyreth each lead an infantry unit of 250 and I lead the archers." Lytril spoke up.

"Your Majesty Lytril, I recommend that the full Elven force be equipped with bows. We must move as one army, not four." Gekku said. "The Elves have the best archers of the Allies. The Dwarves, Ducks, and Knights will make up our infantry." Lytril nodded.

"Our scouts did find something." Lyreth opened up a map on the table. He put his index finger on a spot east of Maditor. "Mornstead. If we could sneak past the fortress and take Mornstead, we would encircle Maditor. There's also an old sewer entrance that's abandoned that can be entered from Mornstead. It leads into the fortress cellars."

Julion nodded. "The Gliders of Mornstead will make valuable allies."

"Gliders?" Kyu asked.

Nurdin smiled. "I've heard of them. They use kite-like devices to glide, and they use bows and arrows."

"What?" Hyzin asked.

"Their leader, Era, bears the Glide Rune. It enables their warriors to fly." Julion explained.

"So we move a battalion there." Kyu decided. "Who will lead it?"

"A party of five. One from each of our parties. An Elf, a Dwarf, a Duck, a Human, and a Sindar." Gekku finished.

"Their leader should be Hyzin Safir." Julion said.

"Why me?" Hyzin questioned.

"The Rune of Salvation declares that you and Kyu are equals. Your destinies are entwined." Julion proclaimed.

"The others will be Delval, Aeldeth, Flyer, and Solet. A party made of the races that make up the Allies will enforce your authority over the rest of the battalion. They will take 100 Dwarves, 100 Ducks, 100 Knights, and 100 Elven Archers." Gekku decided. "Take over the village, set up a command center, meet with Era, and keep enemy reinforcements from reaching Maditor. Petunia and Mei should go as well. They will be able to provide back-up in case Chagrin comes. Secure the Abandoned Sewer."

"Now, for the siege and infiltration parties. The siege party should be Belgan, Cyrad, Catcher, Zak, and Gekku. They will lead the bulk of our forces. The infiltration party will be Harrim, Lyreth, Swisher, Aelydia, and Kyu. They will lead a small army into the fortress." Julion added. "50 Dwarves, 50 Elves, 50 Ducks, and 50 Knights shall be the Infiltration army. 850 Dwarves, 850 Elves, 150 Ducks, and 150 Knights will make the Forward Army."

Carter entered. "What can Madicast do? We don't have many fighters, but we want to help."

"How many of your people can fight?"

"Kyle, Giles, ten other men, and five women. They'll need armor and weapons though." Carter answered.

"I want Kyle and Giles to lead them and arms will be handed out. Although their unit shouldn't see much fighting. We have to act like the Forward Army is the main siege force. So, we send out people to cut down a large, thick tree for a battering ram. Kyle and Giles' unit will be the battering ram. The Elves will provide arrow cover. They also will be guarded by a shield unit led by Leon, Suta, Boar, Worker, and Kilrak." Julion finished. "Kite and Cleaner will lead the Medical Unit. All of the other Stars will be leading units in the Forward Army."

"Now we need to get to our positions. The Infiltration party will go with the Mornstead party to the village." Gekku added.


	26. The Siege of Maditor Begins

Ceyku stepped onto the battlements of Maditor and stood beside Narcissa. He had once closely resembled his brother, Gekku. Age seemed to have taken a strong grip on him. Wrinkles covered his head, even though he wasn't older than forty. He had close shaved silver hair and a silver beard that was several inches longer than Gekku's. His back was slightly bent, but his eyes were still as sharp as ever. He wore a crisp blue buttoned suit with black pants and wore black leather gloves.

Ceyku did not look like a fighter, but everyone knew that if they messed with him, they would die after days of long, painful torture. He believed in extremely tough and cruel discipline and punishment. He was also one of the top strategists in the world. He never revealed much to anyone and barely spoke. He believed that secrets held more power than loose lips.

Narcissa knew very few things about Ceyku. First, he wasn't talkative. Second, he gave her the creeps. Third, he studied the Ancient Armes writing and culture. Fourth, he was the older brother to the legendary Gekku Onko. Fifth, she knew that he had been the student of Mirth the Striker alongside Gekku and Solet.

As Ceyku stepped beside her, she shivered with slight terror. "The Allies will be moving against us soon." Ceyku said. Narcissa nodded. "They will try to take Mornstead. I want you and five hundred Imperials to keep the city secure. Reinforcements will arrive soon. Make sure the get here." Then he laughed. "I'm having my men bathe the grass in thin layers of oil."

Narcissa laughed uneasily. She didn't like the idea of burning people alive, no matter how much she disliked them. "What if Mornstead is taken?"

Ceyku stared at her with cold eyes. "If it falls, I will take it out on you. If there's even a chance of it falling…"

* * *

An hour later, the Siege of Maditor began. Seven of the wall guards on the battlements fell with Elven arrows in their eyes.

Bells rung in the fortress and archers on the walls returned fire. They didn't attack with normal arrows though. Fire arrows sang through the sky.

* * *

Arnwyn crouched down near her father, Lytril. Both carried Elven Longbows. Around them awaited twenty other archers. They had just fired the first round of arrows. Arnwyn sniffed the air. "Something's off." She touched a piece of grass. Her eyes widened. "Oil. Run!"

That was when the fire arrows hit the oil soaked grass.

* * *

The infantry units were still waiting at Madicast when shouts could be heard from Maditor. "The battle's begun." Gekku said grimly. Then he sniffed the air, as smoke rose into the sky. "No! Get water, a fire's spreading!" He already knew who had come up with this cruel idea.

* * *

Kyu and Hyzin's armies were closing in on Mornstead when they saw the flames rising into the air. "What?"

"We have to hurry! They've got their battle and we have ours!" Hyzin shouted.

Kyu nodded, worried, and continued on their trail.

* * *

As the wildfire spread, the Archer units were split. The fire itself didn't take many causalities since the Elves were fast. Lytril and Arnwyn's unit was divided in two. Arnwyn's went in the direction of Madicast and Lytril's headed for Maditor.

So around two hundred Elves ran into the clearing surrounding Maditor. They ran right into the line of fire. The Elves returned fire quickly, but many Elves fell to the enemy arrow storms.

* * *

Ceyku watched the massacre from the highest battlement. He laughed as Elf after Elf was shot down. He had known that the grasslands made excellent cover and that the Elves would be undefeated if the grass was left intact. Now he could easily take out a fifth of the Elven Army without fear of enemy reinforcements from Madicast.

He knew that Gekku would be in control of the battle plans of the siege. Gekku may have been the better swordsman, but Ceyku was by far, the better strategist. Ceyku felt that his younger brother was too limited by his honor and the feeling of right and wrong. Ceyku felt that the key to victory was to control the battle field by any means necessary.

Then Ceyku saw the Elf King of Naiyth. The King was firing arrows with deadly accuracy. Lytril had two arrows in his arms and one in his right shoulder, but Lytril was not affected by them. Ceyku smiled and took up a bow and put an arrow to the string. He pulled it back as far as he could, aimed, and released.

* * *

Lytril was a deadly whirlwind. He loaded, aimed, and fired in seconds. Every shot was a death blow to an enemy archer. His eyes were trained to find the chinks in armor, and he was a master of archery. He knew the plan had gone awry and that the Elves were divided, but he decided to kill as many enemies as possible before finding a way to fall back and regroup.

He had just released an arrow when he heard a buzz. Then he fell to the ground as pain shot through his chest. He looked down and saw an arrow shaft protruding from his chest. It had barely missed his heart and had definitely gone through a lung. Lytril coughed up crimson blood and felt it getting harder to breath. His vision was fading and he heard his name being shouted.

* * *

The fire was being kept at bay by a long line of Sindar, Elves, Dwarves, and Ducks throwing and collecting water in barrels and buckets. Rorin and Senna were attempting to control the fire through their True Runes, but the oil polluted the fire. Belle was using her True Wind Rune to keep the fire from reaching Madicast.

Elves had come rushing into the Allied Camp with burns of all degrees, cuts, arrow wounds, and bruises. The Medical Unit was never free. Viki was helping Elves trapped in the clearing by transporting back and forth. She eventually found and transported Lytril's body back to base where Cyrad and Arnwyn grieved over his body.

The Siege of Maditor was put at a standstill. Ceyku was playing for time.


	27. Battle of Mornstead

Hyzin and Kyu's units and armies hid in the tall grass outside of Mornstead Village. They were scouting out their enemies. Mornstead was a village that was at least twice as large as Madicast. The buildings were made of stone and had flat roofs. The windows were perfectly square and were made of glass. The village itself was planned in a square with a larger stone manor at the center with a small marketplace surrounding it. The manor was a three story building with each floor getting slightly smaller as it went up, creating a sort of step pyramid. The extra space was battlements. There was a score of guards on the first battlements, ten on the second, and five on the third. The entrance was double wooden doors that were at least a foot thick.

At the entrance of the village was a group of Imperials. "We need to get our archers together. We can have them destroy the guards and then we charge out with the infantry using the Elven archers for cover. Then we can fight to the manor." Kyu agreed and the plan was put into place.

There were around twenty guards, and twenty archers were organized. On Hyzin's orders, the archers fired. Their arrows were silent and the infantry forces of Hyzin and Kyu charged forward. The twenty guards fell and the Allied Forces entered Mornstead.

An alarm bell was rung and the Allies were immediately met by heavy resistance. Imperial crossbowmen formed a defensive line and fired. The Allies lost many of their front line as they took cover behind buildings. Then the Elves entered Mornstead, and as the crossbowmen were reloading, they were shot down.

Heavily armored Imperial Knights began marching down the road. The Elven arrows rarely made a kill as the Imperials moved in an almost impenetrable shielded formation. The Allied Infantry made a massive defense line. Kyu thought that the Imperials were gaining too much ground, and he used the Rune of Salvation.

Arrows of fire rained from the sky. There were screams as the Imperials' armor burned their skin. Many dropped their shields and begin taking off their armor as it melted on them. The Allies saw their chance and attacked.

The Elves fired a large volley at the now injured Imperials. Dwarven axes hacked, Sindar blades slashed, Duck halberds cut and tore, and Elven arrows fell from the sky. The Light Volley had left the Imperials defenseless and ruined their shielded formation. That, together with the advantage of numbers, destroyed the Imperial resistance before them.

As the last Imperial fell, resistance seemed to stop as the Allies began advancing on the manor. Then a woman light leather and iron armor came out of an alley between a Rune Shop and an Armor shop. Her long brunette hair was bound in a ponytail. On her back was a bow and arrows. "I am Era. Stop your army and follow me."

Kyu and Hyzin gave the halt signal, and their two units followed Era down the alley to a rundown building. She let them in through the door with a small metal key. There was a score more archers in the large room. Era turned to the two commanders. "This is the current base for the Mornstead Gliders. We wish to join the Allied Army. We offer information on Chagrin's Imperial hold on Mornstead."

"We will accept your offer to join the Allied Army." Kyu answered.

Era smiled and nodded. "Thank you. We started fighting back after the Allies freed Madicast, but they sent three hundred Imperials here soon after. Then not too long ago, Narcissa and five hundred more Imperials arrived from Maditor. Narcissa took command from Mornstead Manor. We offer the Allies one hundred Aerial Archers."

"Thank you. So, how do we take back the manor? Kyu asked.

"My Gliders should be able to distract and take care of the wall defenders. That should give you time to get into the Manor. My family lived in the manor before Chagrin built his empire. This key will allow your forces to enter the Mornstead Manor." Era answered. "Your forces have taken out seventy or so of the Imperial forces. That roughly leaves 730 Imperials. Ceyku wants to keep Mornstead because he doesn't want the Allies to come into contact with the Elven City of Arenaen. Through access from Arenaen, the Allies could also collect the Kobold Village."

Kyu nodded. "Mornstead and Maditor are valuable control centers for both the Imperials and the Allies. The only reason they took Madicast was to create a buffer between Maditor, Naiyth, and Camina Village." Kyu saw the rest of the reason Gekku had wanted to liberate Mornstead for. "Mornstead also leads directly to the Eastern Plains and the Ashwall Mountains. The Eastern Plains are the heartland of Chagrin's Empire. Ialdor, Lakemont, and Aredor are all in the Eastern Plains. Then there's the fortress of Borithan and the Imperial capital of Silencia."

Era nodded. "The loss of both Maditor and Mornstead will be a huge blow to the Empire."

Then the Allies continued their attack full force. The Gliders of Mornstead, under the command of Era, shot arrows from the sky. Elven archers shot arrows from the ground. Dwarven, Duck, and Sindar infantry marched for the manor.

The Gliders were spectacular. Their glides allowed them to move freely and swiftly in the air. They ducked and weaved around enemy projectiles, and shot with accuracy that rivaled even the Elves of Naiyth.

There were now around three hundred wall defenders and four hundred ground soldiers that exited the manor. The ground soldiers were mostly spearmen for the extra range that could be used against a swordsman, but was useless against an archer.

The Allied Infantry made a defensive formation with Ducks, who had the medium range polearms, in front, and the Dwarves and Knights of Change in mixed lines. The Elven Archers were behind the infantry, providing cover from the battlements.

Aeldeth and Lyreth led the Elven archers. Swisher and Flyer led the Duck line. Hyzin, Aelydia, and Kyu led the Knights of Change, and Delval and Harrim led the Dwarven Axmen. Hyzin used his Wind and Lightning Runes. Swisher used his Goss Rune. Aeldeth used her Wind Rune and Lyreth used his Earth Rune.

Nadhras cleaved through Imperial armor easily and drank away the Imperial inside. Kyu wielded the Crystal Blade of Naithaer expertly. He was the student of Gekku Onko, who had been the student and had surpassed Mirth the Striker. He bore the Rune of Salvation and Ruination, the Savior Rune. He was the son of Katast the Swift and Kara the Kind. He was Kyu Rith, the Savior.

Hyzin attacked just as fast. Vengeance flowed through his blood. He was the last of the Safir, and yet the first. He struck death to his enemies, and all who challenged him met their final fate. Grief, anger, and revenge fueled him. He was Hyzin Safir the Avenger, Hyzin Safir the First.

The Imperials fought just as hard. They no longer fought for Narcissa, but they fought for their own survival. They could not retreat without facing Narcissa's wrath, and they could not lose because of death. Their spears stabbed and pierced, and the swords slashed, blocked, and arced. They didn't seem fast enough, though.

Fear spread through the Imperial ranks, especially of Hyzin and Kyu. They felt that they would rather go against a hundred hungry cannibals with weapons or armor than face those two. The rear ranks of Imperials began retreating towards the manor after half of their infantry had been defeated. They found the gates unwilling to open and retreated south, towards the Golden Forest.

The Imperial Infantry fell to Kyu, Hyzin, and Era's combined attacks. All of the wall defenders had either retreated inside or had been killed. Era estimated that one hundred Imperials had retreated towards Arenaen. She also guessed that about eighty Imperials were still inside the manor alongside Narcissa.

"We have to move in on Mornstead Manor. We cannot let Narcissa escape!" Era shouted as she dropped to the ground and took off her Glide. Hyzin agreed and turned to Kyu.

"We will have Arenaen captured. Your forces need to locate the Abandoned Sewer and attack Maditor."

Kyu nodded and shook hands with Hyzin. "By nightfall, we shall have Mornstead and Maditor captured."


	28. The Abandoned Sewer

Narcissa paced back and forth in the great hall of Mornstead Manor. Ceyku had given her a Plan B in case the Defense of Mornstead failed. For some reason, the reinforcements that Chagrin had promised had never arrived. Two hundred-fifty of her archers and three hundred of her infantry had been killed, and another one hundred had retreated.

She would not be able to hold the manor with only eighty soldiers, fifty of whom were only archers. Plan B was to retreat to Arenaen after destroying the village. She would manipulate the Gliders.

She stepped out onto the battlements over the gate. "Allied Army, Gliders, listen to me! I am Narcissa, Forward Commander of Chagrin's Empire. Within these walls are one hundred village elders, children, wives, and husbands. If the Allies do not leave Mornstead, they will die. Mornstead will have no hope and no future!" Then she pointed at Era. "Listen, Era, Commander of the Mornstead Gliders. The Allies will not leave because they do not care for the people of Mornstead; they care only for the alliance to the Kobolds and Elves of Arenaen. They fight to destroy their own people!" Then she pointed to Kyu. "You are only a puppet of Julion, a scheming old fool! You are powerful and Julion wishes to use you as a figurehead so that he can dominate the world!" As she turned to reenter the manor, she said, "If the Allies really are the heroes, they will leave Mornstead to have a future."

* * *

Kyu had been preparing to lead his forces away to the entrance to the Abandoned Sewer, and Hyzin and Era had been preparing to open the manor gates when Narcissa had spoken. After she left, chaos broke out between the Gliders and the Allies. Ku had returned to Hyzin and Era.

"Do we retreat?" Kyu asked.

"We can't." Hyzin said and Era looked outraged.

"They'll kill our people!" Tears dripped out of her eyes. "I had wondered what had happened to my son and husband. So many of our people began to disappear and I decided that it was the Imperials' doing. All of our children disappeared! You would have us be the last of Mornstead."

Kyu turned to Hyzin. "We have to, Hyzin."

Hyzin shook his head. "There has to be another way. Without this victory, the Allies will fall apart."

Kyu's eyes brightened. "We don't need to capture Mornstead right away. We can continue to work with Era until a solution is found to save their people. Right now, we just need to get to the Abandoned Sewer. Once Maditor falls, the entire Allied Army will find a way to liberate Mornstead safely!"

Era and Hyzin agreed. Era had been put at an ultimatum. She wanted Mornstead to be free, but she couldn't let her people be killed because of her. "Focus your armies on Maditor." She said, and the Gliders left the allies.

The Allied forces departed Mornstead headed just north in the lands of tall grass south of the Dense Pine Forest.

* * *

By sunset, they located a small lake just south of the Dense Pine Forest. It was filled with sludge and waste from many years past. At the south end of the lake, nestled in the side of a hill was a sewer opening. It was blocked by rusting iron bars and a barred door.

"This is it," Ku said, "the Abandoned Sewer of Maditor."

Swisher took out a map. "Carter and Gekku drew this. It's a map of the sewer lines in the area. The Old Sewers run under Mornstead." Then he stopped. "Wait! That's it! There's a cross roads in the sewers directly under Mornstead Manor!"

Delval laughed. "Smart Duck! We dig into the cellar! Then we rescue the townsfolk and capture Narcissa."

Hyzin grinned. "My mission won't be a failure after all!"

Kyu smiled. "So my forces can get into Maditor and yours can get into Mornstead Manor."

So the Allied Forces entered the Old Sewers of Maditor after Delval and Harrim busted through the old rusty door.

On the right side was a four foot wide walkway and to the left was a six foot wide waterway filled with black and green sludge. For a long while, the sewers kept on a strait path. There were smaller pipes that made waterfalls into the waterway.

* * *

After about an hour of traveling in the pipes, the army finally came to the cross-pipes. Directly above them was Mornstead Manor. The party made camps down along the intersection of the two pipes. Bridges connected the walkways of the pipes. At the end of the western pipe was the entrance to the Maditor Sewers.

Delval and Harrim were making blueprints of the tunnel.

After everyone had eaten their fill, they took watch and slept.

* * *

The next day, the Infiltration Party and the Mornstead Party went their separate ways. The Mornstead Party began tunneling and Kyu's company left for the Maditor Sewers.

The Maditor Sewers were much more complicated than the Old Sewers. The Old Sewers were designed like a cross while the Maditor Sewers was a labyrinth. There were intersections, twisting tunnels, tunnels that divided into three or four different paths, stairs, waterfalls, and chasms. There were also massive rats everywhere. Most were the size of Kai, and there were few that were a little bigger than Shikoku.

It was at noon when they came to a massive circular room. A bridge from the pipe they had just exited lead to a large circular island at the center of the room. There was a pipe at the other side, but there was no bridge to connect it to the island.

Kyu was about to lead his company into the water when Swisher stopped him. He pointed as a large fin swam past. "It's deeper than the other waterways and there's large fish that possibly think of us as lunch."

"Then how do we cross?" Kyu asked.

"Look at the ground." Swisher pointed to the direct center of the island. There was a small Runic circle.

Kyu nodded and the crowd parted to let him pass. He stepped into the middle of the circle and let the energy of the Savior Rune flow through him. The circle glowed and gears shifted in the walls and floor. Everyone almost fell as the island and the bridge began to turn clockwise.

It stopped at the other side. Gears could be heard locking into place.

"These sewers seem to be older than Maditor." Swisher said.

The company then crossed and entered the pipe. It wasn't long before they reached a massive rectangular room with balconies overlooking the lower floor where Kyu's company stood. Double wooden doors at the end of the room apparently lead upstairs to the balcony level.

However, Kyu's company did not stare at the architecture of the room. On the balconies awaited a hundred Imperial archers and Ceyku Onko stepped onto the balcony at the back of the room.


	29. Cobas un'Ith and Dvrin un'Krt

He smiled at Kyu. "Welcome, Savior. Though I wonder if there is a Savior, because once I give the order, you'll be no more. Did you know that I am a scholar of the Ancient Armes?"

Kyu didn't speak. He thought that no one had known about the Abandoned Sewer.

"That is why I was interested in Maditor. These sewers are the sewers of an ancient Armes city, of which Maditor is named for. Did you really think I would leave such an opening in my defenses? I am the greatest strategist in the world!" Ceyku laughed. "Your army is nothing more than a handful of ants. In these past few days, Chagrin has recruited over six thousand new knights. Six thousand more will be drafted soon enough."

"I have studied these sewers for a long while, since Chagrin recruited me. Apparently the Armes were very paranoid. I will not have my men shoot you." He laughed. "Instead, I have a better idea. I have collected a few monsters, and the Armes before me, collected some that only existed during their time. There are three levers. Kyu Rith, which do you choose?"

Kyu didn't answer. He raised his right hand and aimed it directly at Ceyku, who grinned. Then he realized he couldn't summon the power of the Savior Rune. Ceyku laughed. "Fine, then! I will choose the first lever!"

Gears whirred in the walls as Ceyku and his archers began to file out of the room. "Have fun!" He laughed.

Kyu ran to the doors and tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge.

"I don't like the sound of this." Swisher said. He turned to the company. "Hurry, go back to the island! We will deal with this!"

Everyone reluctantly began to leave the room. Kyu, Swisher, Harrim, Lyreth, and Aelydia remained with their weapons drawn. An iron barred gate fell, cutting off the island room from the trap room.

"Look up!" Kyu yelled as a piece of the ceiling disappeared and a monster dropped into the room.

It was a massive feathered bird with three heads: one of a lion, a second of a large lizard, and the third was that of a shark. It had four long feathered tails and large bronze feet with six foot long sharp ivory talons.

"Could it be?" Lyreth looked in awe at the beast. "West of Naiyth, there is an Armes ruin. One of the walls is painted with monsters. This one is the Cobas un'Ith or Monster of Four. It has the Wind Rune, Fire Rune, Water Rune, and Earth Rune attached to it. It must be the last of its kind."

Suddenly the party was scattered as the Cobas used the Water Rune: Breath of Ice. Swisher attacked with his Goss Rune as Aelydia sent a barrage of arrows at the beast. "How do we defeat it?" Kyu yelled at Lyreth.

"Each of its heads had a rune. The body bears the Wind Rune, the shark bears the Water Rune, the lion bears the Earth Rune, and the lizard bears the Fire Rune. You have to take out each head one at a time. The body is extremely weak without the heads." Lyreth replied.

"Focus on the shark!" Kyu yelled, using the Rune of Salvation's Light Volley attack. As the shark head shouted, the Lion attacked with the Clay Guardian move. The Light Volley ended with an enraged and not-burnt-at-all shark head.

Lyreth used his Clay Guardian move to increase the party's physical and magical defense. Harrim attacked with his Battle Ax.

The Lizard head used the Explosion Fire Rune attack. Kyu retaliated with a second Light Volley attack. Aelydia attacked again with her arrows and Harrim followed with two slashes of his ax. Swisher drove his halberd into the shark head, to almost no effect. Lyreth used his Earthquake attack, and the shark head turned to dust.

The Lion attacked with the Earthquake attack and the Lizard head used the Final Flame on Kyu.

Kyu could barely stand and fell to his knees. Then he tapped into the Rith Family Ring. He felt energy surge through him and his wounds were healed. He got an idea and used a bit of the energy to strengthen his Rune attacks.

He attacked with the Strike Flash attack. There was a blinding light and the Lion head turned to dust. Kyu decided to try not to use any more energy from the ring until it was absolutely necessary.

Harrim and Aelydia attacked with regular blows, and Swisher used his Goss Rune. Lyreth used his blade and slashed at the final head. Kyu attacked twice with Nadhras.

The Lizard was too worn out to attack with the Fire Rune and attacked with the four tails instead. Everyone took damage from the heavy tails.

Kyu moved swiftly and turned the lizard head to dust with a combination attack from Nadhras.

The body did a surprising attack with the Eternal Wind attack. Swisher, Harrim, and Aelydia fell to their knees. Lyreth and Kyu were panting from the damage. Lyreth released a barrage of arrows and Kyu followed with a combination move with Nadhras. The body of the Cobas un'Ith turned to dust.

Healing potions were handed out. The opening in the ceiling closed and a door opened to their left. "I guess the game isn't over yet." Kyu said grimly.

The party stepped into a room that was exactly identical to the first. Luckily, there was no monster, but a pipe tunnel in the exact same position as the pipe leading to the island room. They followed the tunnel to a room that was identical to the first island room. The bridge was connected to their side of the room and they crossed to the island.

Then the heard a deep voiced shout from the pipe on the other side of the room. "Hey, over here!"

"What the…it's a dwarf…no two dwarves." Kyu said.

"Can you move the bridge to this side?" The first dwarf asked.

Kyu nodded and moved to the runic circle. He used the power of the Rune of Salvation and Ruination, and the island and bridge turned clockwise to the opposite tunnel. The two dwarves crossed over to Kyu's party.

The first had long messy grey hair and a forked beard. The second had chubby cheeks, deep red hair and a beaded beard. "Thank you, kind fellows. I am Dwgrim and this is my apprentice, Belgur. I hate to ask, but do you have any food? We haven't eaten in three days."

Swisher and Kyu gave them the dry biscuits they had in their pouches and their extra canteens of water.

"Thank you very much, kind strangers," Dwgrim said as he chewed hungrily on a biscuit and handed two others to Belgur. They traded introductions and Dwgrim told his story. "We are Mechanism Workers from the Ashwall Mountains. We heard of a strange mechanism in an abandoned sewer near Mornstead. So, we headed there, and found an entrance to the south. We found our way to that pipe when the pipes behind us collapsed. We were stuck there for seven days, using the last of our food supplies." Dwgrim said. "I think we found the mechanism. It seems to work through the power of the True Runes."

Kyu thought of the Water Room in Hathindiur. "There is a strange mechanism in the base of the Allied Army. No one seems to know how to work it. It's called the Water Room." Kyu explained the idea of it. "The Dwarves don't know how to work the maintenance though and the think there may be more to it."

Dwgrim nodded and took out an ancient text. "Dvrin un'Krt or Water Room. This is a manual my master, Vongur, gave to me. It was written by his master's master, Dorili. I believe that I will be able to work it perfectly. According to Dorili's words, there is more to the Dvrin un'Krt than what you have spoken of."

Belgur smiled. "We should get there immediately, Master Dwgrim."

Dwgrim grunted. "Indeed, young Belgur. Thank you for our generosity. We shall repay you by working at the Dvrin un'Krt." After the farewells, the two Dwarves were off.

Back at the original trap room, Harrim used his ax to smash a hole through the double wooden doors. The party then pulled the lever that opened the gate to the original island room. The Allied forces entered back into the trap room with much joy that their commanders were still alive.

Then Harrim and a team of Dwarves busted through the next pair of double doors. They revealed a spiral staircase leading up. At the top was a unlocked metal door, and the army entered Maditor's cellars.


	30. The Capture

Hyzin led his forces up and into the cellars of Mornstead Manor. He surprised three guards and cut them down. He had entered the manor with only Delval, Aeldeth, Flyer, and Solet. Now he looked down at the faces on many young children, women, men, and elderly citizens of Mornstead. They had been tied up, gagged, and blindfolded.

Hyzin had several of his soldiers come up and start helping the villagers. He and his unit went up two sets of stairs and entered the first floor of the manor. Several guards saw them and charged. Hyzin defeated them all with his Thunder Storm Lightning Rune attack.

"We have to get to Narcissa!" Hyzin shouted.

A score of Imperials began marching down the stairs and headed straight for Hyzin's unit. That was when the Mornstead Attack Forces charged out from the cellars and overran the guards. Hyzin used the chaos to climb up the stairs and enter the Mornstead Living Quarters.

Ten Imperials attacked Hyzin, but Hyzin and his group were as quick as lightning. Everyone each took two Imperials and continued down the hallway. They avoided a group of two score Imperials that were heading down the stairs by ducking into a bedroom.

Then they continued upstairs and into the master bedroom, Narcissa's headquarters.

* * *

After the fire burned itself out, the siege of Maditor continued. The Elven archers attacked with a vengeance, and the battering ram was ready. Kyle and Giles' ram unit was heading straight for the gates. Leon, Suta, Boar, Worker, and Kilrak lead their protection group.

The gates of Maditor suddenly opened to release Ceyku's Imperial Infantry. The ram unit dropped the battering ram, and the two groups charged at the Imperials. The Dwarven, Duck, and Knights Infantry charged as well. The Elves provided cover.

* * *

Kyu's forces entered Maditor just as the Imperial Infantry charged out. They could hear the battle cries outside and Kyu went to work. "Soldiers, stay inside the gates. Do not let the Imperials back in and do not let any more out! Swisher, Aelydia, Lyreth, and Harrim; you four are coming with me. If we can capture Ceyku, this war will be half over!"

Kyu's unit charged up the wide stone steps as the soldiers took their positions on the first floor.

* * *

The Imperial forces outside Maditor were being overwhelmed. Kyle swung his war hammer viciously and Giles stabbed his trident with deadly accuracy. Leon and Suta were maelstroms of power as they swung their large broadswords. Boar roared ear exploding war cries, and slashed and stabbed with his Clan Spear. Worker fought beside Giles, wielding his fishing trident with expert precision. Kilrak tore his enemies in half with his broadsword.

Gekku used his Chameleon Rune and expert swordsmanship against his enemies with inhuman speed. Zak used his Sword of Thunder Rune to maximize the power of his broadsword. Belgan used his Mother of Earth Rune and halberd to destroy the Imperials. Cyrad used his Elven spear with lightning-fast speed. Catcher used his net to trap and his spear to kill.

Cate used her Falcon Rune and her blades to defeat her opponents swiftly. Pelize, Gwain, and Kenna fought together with rapier, and longswords. Arnwyn fought on the frontlines with her glowing Roenfloer blade. Boric and Nik fought beside each other. Nurdin fought furiously with his battle ax.

* * *

Hyzin, Solet, Delval, Aelydia, and Flyer stood before Narcissa and five of her heavily armored bodyguards. Narcissa laughed. "When my guards had told me that you had found your way into the cellar from the Abandoned Sewer, I realized something. Ceyku had planned for just that. For some reason, he wanted me to fail." She unbelted her sword belt and set it on the ground before her. "I cannot keep working for Ceyku like this. He is too willing to destroy his own comrades for his goals."

Hyzin was confused. "What?"

Narcissa smiled. "I'm surrendering. I was forced to fight for Chagrin anyway. Trust me, I don't believe in the Allied Army's cause, but I don't care for Chagrin's either. Ceyku and Chagrin scheme too much for my tastes."

Four of her bodyguards looked at each other and drew their swords. They turned to face her when the fifth bodyguard drew his own blade and killed the other four. He sheathed his blade and took off his helmet to reveal his identity. He was an Elf with bright green eyes and slightly purple-black hair.

When Narcissa saw Hyzin's unit's confused expressions, she answered their unspoken questions. "Ceyku also knew that I would try to surrender, so he assigned me these four 'bodyguards'. I had an old friend become a fellow bodyguard."

The Elf bowed. "I am Casevar of Arenaen."

"However, I do not surrender to go to jail. I surrender all of the information I have." Narcissa tossed Hyzin a heavy parchment scroll. "These are Ceyku's plans." Then she tossed a small leather bound notebook to Solet. "That is my information on Chagrin's Imperial Knights and on Ceyku."

Solet drew her blade. "We cannot let you just leave. How do we know that you will go straight back to Chagrin."

Narcissa sighed. "Really. I just told you how sick I am of Ceyku and Chagrin. Plus since I gave you those pieces of information, if I went back, I would be tortured for weeks and then killed. I plan to return to Arenaen with Casevar."

Solet had her honor and her own code. She sheathed her longsword. "Very well." The party spread to let the unarmed Narcissa and Casevar pass. "We need to update King Julion on the situation."

Narcissa stopped at that. "You know, I really wouldn't trust him if I were you. You shouldn't let that old fool be your leader. I would choose Kyu." Then she and Casevar exited the master bedroom.

* * *

Kyu, Aelydia, Swisher, Lyreth, and Harrim stood before Ceyku. He turned to face them with a grim, unpleasant smile. "I suppose I underestimated you. I had planned this entire siege from the use of the grasslands as cover to the attack on Mornstead all the way to the using of the sewers as an entry point for both Maditor and Mornstead Manor. Right now, Narcissa should be surrendering and then getting chopped to bits. You should have died in the Trap Room."

"Narcissa is surrendering?" Swisher asked. "When we faced her at Camina Village, she did not seem the sort to give up."

Ceyku laughed. "She just doesn't like me or the Imperial cause, but then again, I don't even like nor care for the Imperial Cause. Although, I was also counting on reinforcements from Chagrin as well. That was probably Narcissa's doing. At first, I didn't think she had the cunning to be a good strategist, but I see now that she would have made a strategist at least."

Kyu drew Nadhras. Lyreth, Swisher, Aelydia, and Harrim drew their weapons as well. "You should surrender, Ceyku. Maditor is taken. Even now, the Allies defeat your Imperials, and they will be heading up here soon. It seems that you're not as good a strategist as you thought you were. You didn't take a lot of things in for account."

Ceyku laughed, seemingly for no apparent reason. "That's where you're wrong. Maditor and Mornstead may be lost, but I knew that there was a possibility that they would be. As for the reinforcements, I also guessed that Narcissa would send a letter telling Chagrin that reinforcements were not needed, and that Chagrin, being the stupid fool he is, would believe her. You're the only thing that I didn't account for. But, you still being alive can be just as much an advantage as it being a disadvantage."

"You have lost, Ceyku." Lyreth sneered.

"Everything is going as planned." Ceyku laughed and disappeared in a torrent of black flame just as Gekku, Zak, Belgan, Cyrad, and Catcher entered the room.

"The Siege of Maditor is over. Mornstead has been captured as well." Onko said, but he was still staring at the area where his brother had disappeared.


	31. Six Stars

The Allied Forces had returned to Hathindiur after the Siege of Maditor. Era and her Mornstead Gliders had officially joined the Allied Army. Now Kyu entered the Water Room to find Dwgrim and Belgur at work.

Dwgrim turned and smiled at the young Savior. "Welcome to the Dvrin un'Krt! I want to show you something amazing! There is a third path from Hathindiur. It leads directly to Clearwater Lake!" Dwgrim pulled a recently installed fourth lever. The fourth waterfall stopped and the spring lowered several feet to reveal a bridge.

The bridge connected the control area to a tunnel that had been hidden by the fourth waterfall. "The tunnel leads to the area behind the waterfall in Clearwater Lake." Belgur explained, and Kyu and the two Dwarves crossed the bridge.

They entered the short tunnel and came to a stone door. "This is the lost Southern Gate. The fourth lever also shut off the Clearwater Lake waterfall." Dwgrim added. He pulled a lever on the right side of the gate and it slid into the ground.

They stepped out onto a small beach area. "Are you three from Hathindiur?" The three turned to see a black haired dwarf with an eye patch over his left eye. "Of course you are. I was looking for a way in to join the Allied Army. I am Gildak, a trader."

"You came to join the Allied Army?" Kyu asked. "We don't have a Trading Post. So you're welcome to join."

"Thank you, kind sir. I hail from the Northern City-States of the Dwarves or Narthe Siilrskeig un'il'Dwarva. I came because I heard of Dwgrim and Belgur being welcomed into the Allied Army. I suppose I should go in and set up shop."

* * *

A couple days later found Kyu, Swisher, Cate, Suta, and Hyzin in Naiyth. They had heard of the troubles of a Bath House owner in the Golden Realm and decided to journey there. Kyu had heard that Lyreth had been made King of the Golden Realm and had claimed Gaeloth as his own.

The party stepped into the Bath House of Naiyth. There was a weary female Elf at the front desk. She wore silk robes of purple, blue, and gold. She had long blonde hair and glittering blue eyes. "I am Nylanna of the Fourth House of Naiyth. I am afraid that the Hot Springs have been acting up here in Naiyth."

"What's wrong with them?" asked Swisher.

"The underground springs have stopped pumping water to the Bath House." Nylanna said. "I was thinking of relocating, but I want to be at a place where there are plenty of other Elves."

Kyu nodded. "You could move to Hathindiur. There's plenty of Elves there."

Nylanna smiled. "I think I shall. I have heard of the advanced, yet simple, spring technology of Hathindiur. It will be perfect. I will leave as soon as possible."

* * *

Kyu's party stayed at Naiyth for several days. On the second day, they headed to the Item Shop. At the desk was an Elf-man with several earrings in each ear. "Welcome to Raethil's Item Shop! You wouldn't happen to have Antitoxin on you? I have been out for far too long. People come along needing it and I don't have it to give it to them."

Hyzin nodded. "Here you go." Raethil handed Hyzin a handful of Potch in exchange for the five Antitoxins.

"Thank you." Then he looked at the party curiously. "Your members of the Allied Army, aren't you? Wait, not just members, but leaders! I was wondering if Hathindiur had an Item Shop. If not, I would be happy to relocate."

"Hathindiur is in need of an Item Shop, friend." Swisher said and Raethil replied with a "Well, I'll pack my things and be off!"

The final day of their stay in Naiyth, the party visited the Library of Naiyth. Anwen the Poet wasn't available, so they spoke to her assistant, Selwyn. Kyu had found an old book in Maditor and had been curious about it.

Kyu told her about the book and showed it to her. "Haha! This is none other than the History of the Golden Realm by Tayianna the Second. There is only one copy in the world and you found it!"

Anwen had come down from her office, rather angrily. "What is with all of this noise? I was translating the works of Glanin the Stoneborn!" Then she saw the old book and gasped. "The History of the Golden Realm by Tayianna the Second! Selwyn! I want you to open up a library in Hathindiur immediately. Your time as my apprentice is over. If Kyu the Savior can find lost texts such as these, Hathindiur deserves a good Library Head who knows what she's talking about!"

Selwyn was shocked at first and then jumped up excitedly. "I'll be there as soon as possible!" She ran off to her quarters.

* * *

On their way back to Hathindiur, the party decided to stop at Mornstead. Outside the Pleasant Dreams Inn, they found a slightly weeping Sindar woman. Kyu went up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

She wiped away a tear. "I wanted a job at the Inn, but proprietress said that they couldn't hire anymore workers." She wiped away another tear. "I'm Lena."

"I'm Kyu of Hathindiur. What if you could run your own inn at Hathindiur?"

She looked up at him. "I've always wanted to run an inn! Thank you so very much, Kyu! I'll leave right now!"

On the way back to their base, the party mad one last stop at Camina Village. At the entrance, they found a duck with a broken neck and guards surrounding her and another Duck. The Duck knelt near the body. "This was murder!"

* * *

Swisher ran forward to see what was going on. "What happened and who are you?"

The Duck stood up and shook feathered wing-hands with Swisher. "You're Sergeant Swisher, I presume? I am Nitt, an investigator from Clearwater. I was hoping you and your friends could help me with this case. I can find the murderer on my own, but I will need your help to find out who this Duck-man was."

"I am Sergeant Swisher and we will help as best as we can."

"Thank you. Unfortunately, cases like these seem to follow me." Nitt pulled a card off of the body. "Start with this."

Swisher took the card and turned to the party. "It's a receipt from the Lake Front Inn."

"Let's go." Kyu said.

At the Inn, they showed the receipt to the Innkeeper. He looked at it and nodded. "He just left here not too long ago. He stayed for two nights, though I never caught his name. You could check his room for clues though. It's the first room." The Duck gave a key to Swisher.

Swisher opened the door to the victim's room. Cate noticed a piece of paper on the drawers and ran over to pick it up. "Look! It says something about a monster under Camina Lake. It also says that he went to the blacksmith here."

So, the party headed over to the blacksmith's forge. Swisher questioned the blacksmith about the victim. "Yes, his name was Kyln of Toka Lake. He was a monster hunter. He came to me to sharpen his halberd before he went off to challenge the monster."

Then the party returned to Nitt with their information. It was at that moment, a fishlike humanoid jumped out of the lake and stood before them. It stood eight feet tall with fins, shark-like teeth, and gills. It had large webbed hands that it killed two guards with by choking them. Its bulbous eyes gleamed with murder.

Kyu and Hyzin were swift into going into action. Nadhras and Hyzin's shortsword carved through the fish with ease. As it fell back into the lake, Nitt spoke. "And, we have found our murderer. By the way it attacked, there is no doubt. I was on my way to Hathindiur from a journey to Ialdor. I must now hurry to join the Allied Army!"


	32. Narcissa's Letter

Kyu was awakened from his dreams by the sound of his bedroom door. He couldn't see in the dark and he took Nadhras from the bedside table. He was about to attack the intruder when Solet whispered into his ear. "It's me, Solet. Wake up. We need to talk."

As Kyu sat up in his bed, Solet lit a lantern which revealed Kyu's visitors. Hyzin, Delval, Harrim, Aelydia, Aeldeth, Flyer, Solet, Lyreth, and Swisher were all there. "What's going on?" Kyu asked as he set down Nadhras.

"Several days ago, we captured Mornstead and Maditor. Ceyku escaped and Narcissa promised to be neutral. Narcissa gave us two pieces of information." Solet explained.

"I thought you only gave Julion the map of Ceyku's battle plans." Kyu said, confused.

Hyzin nodded. "We did. Narcissa also gave us a notebook of information on Chagrin, Ceyku, and Julion."

"Julion?" Kyu asked. "Why didn't you hand it over to Julion?"

"That's the point, Kyu," Swisher explained. "Narcissa claims to know Julion's true plot."

"Narcissa is an enemy. She could be lying for Chagrin, or she could have given you fake information." Kyu refuted.

"I don't think so," Solet countered. "Ceyku tried to kill her. She also made sure that Ceyku's reinforcements didn't come. Just read this." She thrust the notebook into Kyu's hands. It was already opened to a page. There was a letter addressed to Kyu.

_Do not trust Julion, Savior. _

_I looked into the events of Crystal Cave. Julion was behind the attack that released the Rune of Salvation and Ruination. I'm not sure why, but I know that he was behind it. He and Eresh had visited the ruins of Amdort just a day before. _

_Then there was the time you and your companions traveled to the Golden Forest to form an alliance with Lytril. Lytril bears the crystal Gaeloth blade while his daughter bears Roenfloer. You bear Nadhras. Gold, Silver, and Bronze are the Three Crystal Blades of Naithaer. While you were forming an alliance with Lytril, Julion had met with Ceyku. Ceyku had sent me to attack Camina Village as a distraction so that Julion could leave to meet with him. _

_During your journey to Hathindiur, did you know of an attempted thievery of Roenfloer? I had Casevar investigate. Casevar linked the thief to the trading post in Camina Village. Casevar spoke to the shopkeeper and learned that the thief had rented a room in the shop, and that the shopkeeper had caught the thief heading to the Village Hall at nights. _

_Julion bears the Sovereign Rune and the Rune of Change. I do not believe he wants to end the Sindar. I believe he wants to collect the Three Crystal Blades for some reason and he wants to side with Ceyku. Before Ceyku joined Chagrin, Ceyku worked for Julion. _

_I do not leave for Arenaen as I told Solet. I leave for the Library of Naiyth. I wish to speak to Anwen the Poet about the Crystal Blades. _

_Do not be a puppet of Julion. You are the Savior, not him. He may have manipulated the release of the Rune of Salvation, but it chose you._

_Narcissa_

Kyu couldn't believe it. He actually felt truth in those words. "What about Gekku? Can we trust him?"

Solet shook her head. "We're not sure. If the letter tells the truth, we can trust Lyreth and Arnwyn. We should be able to trust all of our allies besides the Rune Bearers and Julion. We need to wait before confronting Julion. Keep the notebook safe."

_You are only a puppet of Julion, a scheming old fool! You are powerful and Julion wishes to use you as a figurehead so that he can dominate the world!_ Those words of Narcissa are bounced around in Kyu's mind for the rest of the night. _Do not be a puppet of Julion. You are the Savior, not him. He may have manipulated the release of the Rune of Salvation, but it chose you._

Kyu didn't know who to believe. Narcissa seemed to have facts that fit in place, but could they be true.

Kyu flipped through the notebook. There was very little information on Ceyku. _Ceyku Onko was a student of Mirth the Striker alongside Gekku Onko and Solet Bezzlon. Ceyku talks very little of himself besides of his great strategic talent. Ceyku is a scholar of the Ancient Armes and is very interested in the Night and Sun Runes. Ceyku is creepy and always seems to know what's going to happen. He's manipulative and ambitious. _

There was a good deal on Chagrin, however. _Chagrin stays at Silencia. He often visits Borithan. He increased the Imperial guards at Ialdor, Aredor, and Lakemont. Chagrin lets Arenaen stay independent, but he grows tired of their autonomy. He has drafted over six thousand soldiers since the Battle of Onlundd. He plans to continue to expand the military powers of the Empire. Chagrin is a little suspicious of Ceyku's motives. Chagrin bears the Mutation and Energy Runes. The Mutation Rune allows him summon monsters and allows him to bear more than one True Rune. The Energy Rune is an Ancient Armes rune that allows Chagrin to steal his opponents' energy. Chagrin also does research on 'creating' True Runes. I am not sure how he could create a rune, especially a True Rune. I went to visit Annevar the Rune Sage in Naiyth. He believes the Ancient Armes had a way. The Energy, Mutation, Chameleon, and Strike True Runes are examples of Armes Technology. He said something about an Armes ruin to the west of Naiyth. Chagrin is determined and can be cruel, though I would say Ceyku is a lot worse. He is a Militaristic Expansionist. He also has interest in those that bear True Runes. Ceyku does not bear one that I am aware of. I bear the Beast Rune that I inherited from my Beast Rune Clan parents. _

Kyu's eyes mentally highlighted the name Annevar.


	33. Investigation

Kyu, Swisher, and Solet entered the Naiyth Rune Shop. A day had passed since Kyu had first received Narcissa's Notebook. An Elf male was at the front desk. He had bronze eyes and short brown hair. "Welcome to the Rune Shop of Naiyth. I am the Rune Sage Annevar. How may I help you?"

Kyu answered, wanting to get straight to the point. "You spoke to Narcissa about creating True Runes."

Annevar looked slightly surprised. "I don't know a Narcissa."

"Yes you do, and you directed her to an Armes ruins west of here." Kyu countered.

"You're right, I do know her. I did direct her to Sadith ur'Ith. What do you want?" Annevar replied curtly.

"How is it possible to create a True Rune?" Kyu asked.

Annevar's eyes widened once more. "I see. Well, that's the exact reason I directed her to Sadith ur'Ith. I can however explain other things that may help. Long before even the Armes race ruled the world, there was a world without Runes. It was a bland world that was inhabited by beings we now call Ancients. Their technology was able to create a personification of the Day and the Night. These personifications became the Day Rune or Sun Rune and the Night Rune. The Day and Night Runes clashed, and the Rune of the Beginning was born. The Day Rune manipulated one Ancient Lord while the Night Rune manipulated another. In the end, the Ancient race was destroyed and the Armes race was born through the power of the Sun Rune, which had overpowered the Night Rune. Then the Rune of the Beginning divided into two: the Black Sword and Bright Shield. They clashed, and after a hundred years of war, they rejoined. This division and then reuniting caused the birth of the other 27 True Runes. Those eventually split into other minor runes. The runes brought this world into being, because the Ancients lived in a land realm with nearly nothing. The Ancients created the True Runes to put other things into the world."

It was a lot to take in and the party had to think about it before answering. "So the Night and Day Runes are the most powerful?" Kyu asked.

"Well, I believe that the Rune of Salvation, which is a child of the Day Rune, may be equal to the Night Rune. The Day Rune was the more powerful form of the Sun Rune. The Day Rune lost half of its power during the clash with the Night Rune."

"So the Ancients were able to make Runes?" Solet inquired.

"In a sort. They were able to personify their imaginations. Night and Day didn't exist in their world before the Night and Day Runes. The Day Rune represented the warmth and goodness in their hearts, while the Night Rune stood for their evil and their nightmares. However the Armes were able to create True Runes from the power of other true Runes. However, they also needed large amounts of Eldar ei'thiir or Elder Crystals in the Armes tongue. They got that from the Crystal Mine near Sadith ur'Ith. Naithaer was also built on top of Sadith ur'Ith. The Three Crystal Blades of Naithaer were made from the last of the Eldar ei'thiir." Annevar replied.

Something clicked in Kyu's head. _ I believe he wants to collect the Three Crystal Blades for some reason. _"So there's no more of the Elder Crystals?"

"None. The Crystal Mine has been abandoned ever since the past King Lythus forged the Three Blades." The Rune Sage said absolutely.

"Could you lead us to Sadith ur'Ith?" Kyu asked and Solet and Swisher stared at him in horror.

Annevar didn't look surprised at all. "Narcissa guessed that you might want to follow her lead. So, I will do more than that. I will guide you through the ruins of Naithaer and through the ruins of Sadith ur'Ith."

* * *

So the party of four was off. They left Naiyth from a western road. It was ten minutes before they reached a clearing in the forest. A ruined city lay before them. "This is Naithaer. Follow me and don't fall behind." Annevar said and began walking into the ruins.

Swisher, Solet, and Kyu stayed right behind Annevar as instructed. They had felt his urgency when he said it, and knew that it meant trouble. "I heard that you fought a Cobas un'Ith in the Abandoned Sewers under Maditor. It is quite an accomplishment. It was also most likely the last of its kind. You should know that the Cobas un'Ith is not the strongest of the Cobas. The Cobas are monsters that lived during the time of the Armes and bore multiple Runes. The Monster of Four bore the Fire, Wind, Earth, and Water Runes. The Cobas un'Dei is the Monster of Five also bears the Lightning Rune."

"I'm not sure if we would be able to stand against that." Swisher said.

"Believe me; the Drakon is five times worse. It's a relative to the dragon, though much larger and is said to be the son of the True Fire and Dragon Runes, though it's supposed to have a closer relation to the Night Rune." Annevar explained.

Annevar went on to speak of countless extinct beasts. He spoke of large cobras with wings, massive men made of steel, Wyverns, Drakes, ancient vampires with large bat wings and a mouth full of fangs, serpentine monsters with six heads and a scorpion tail, and even a giant lion that could create tornadoes and earthquakes.

Finally they reached the center of Naithaer, a tall ruined tower. The party entered through a large hole in the tower's side and Annevar showed them a trapdoor. They entered and climbed down a long metal ladder.

They stopped in a small circular stone chamber. Kyu was about to ask where they were supposed to go when he saw the series of statues holding mirrors. They were arranged so that if light passed through, it would reflect from mirror to mirror to form an eight pointed stars with the two vertical points longer than the others.

"Stand in the middle of the room." Kyu ordered and released a drip of power from his True Rune to the first mirror statue. There was a sizzle and a beam of light appeared and reflected. Even when Kyu stopped, it kept going on. The party stood in the center of the symbol. "The symbol of the Rune of Salvation."

"Amazing." Annevar noted.

Then gears whirled in the walls and statues. The center of floor, where the party stood, began to descend like a lift. It took them down fifty feet to a doorway in the stone shaft. As soon as they stepped off the lift ascended back up. "Wait!" Kyu said as the doorway was suddenly blocked by a pillar of stone.

"Don't worry, there has to be another way out." Annevar said.

Then the party continued down the narrow hallway until they came to a chasm. It was at least twenty feet across. Beside the chasm was another mirror statue that faced a twin on the opposite side. Kyu used the Rune of Salvation to activate the statues. Gears moved as a stone bridge was raised out of the chasm by a stone pillar.

The party crossed the bridge and entered another narrow hallway. It eventually led to a large room with two monumental statues of soldiers wielding war hammers. Between the two soldiers was a large doorway to what looked like a throne room.

As Annevar was about to step into the room, Kyu felt it and stopped the Elf. Kyu picked up a piece of rubble and threw it into the room. As soon as it hit the floor, the floor gave away. It revealed a fifty foot drop with ten foot long iron spikes at the bottom. Kyu pointed to the statues' eyes. "They're pressure plates. Shoot all four with arrows."

Annevar nodded, surprised, and did as he was told. As each eye was hit gears whirred in the walls. After both of one's eyes were hit, the soldier slid into the floor. A stone bridge extended from the other side to halfway through the chasm. As the other soldier slid into the ground, the bridge connected to their side and they heard it lock into place.

They quickly crossed the bridge and entered the throne room. There was a large throne made of solid gold and pillars of silver. The walls were painted with pictures of ancient monsters. An altar was behind the throne. _The creating lab. _Kyu repeated it to the others. He pointed to the places where the Elder Crystals would have been set.

"The writing is in Ancient." Annevar said, pointing to the strange symbols engraved in the altar. He took off a golden tablet off of the throne. "This is in Armes. It is a translation of what's on the altar. It says two True Runes, three Elder Crystals, one True Rune bearing sacrifice, and one receiver. The Power of Seven creates True Runes." Annevar took it in and added, "The receiver is the one who the new True Rune will bind to. I'm guessing that two other people are involved to hold the other True Runes. The Crystals should be set at the North, East, and West cardinal directions. This is just the Armes version because the Ancient version required technology the Armes did not wield."

"That's what they're after." Solet and Swisher knew exactly what Kyu meant.

Annevar was confused, but did not ask. "So, how do we get out?"

Kyu pointed up. He revealed that there was a hole in the ceiling in the shape of the top view of the throne. He told everyone to get on the throne with no limbs hanging out. Everyone was able to sit comfortably in the massive throne. Kyu pressed his right hand to the back of the throne and used his True Rune.

The throne began to ascend upwards because of a stone pillar that was under the throne. It stopped in a wide hallway. Everyone got off and Kyu led the way. It was a long hallway and ended with a wall that was curved inward. "It's the circular entrance chamber." Kyu said. Swisher found a large lever and pulled.

The wall curved around and slid into the wall to the right. Kyu had been correct and they found themselves in the entrance chamber.

So ended their trip to Sadith ur'Ith.


	34. Battle Plans

Annevar had opened up a Rune Shop in Hathindiur two days after the party returned to Hathindiur.

* * *

That second day was when the message came from Arenaen. Julion called the current warrior Stars of Destiny to the main hall of Hathindiur. "We have just received an urgent message from Arenaen. We need to move immediately. They have asked the Allied Army to defend Arenaen against Chagrin's Army. There are seven thousand Imperials on the march alongside Chagrin. They left from Silencia early today. In two days they will siege Arenaen. We also have reports of the drafting in Chagrin's Empire. There are now twelve thousand Imperial Knights."

"Your Majesty, is Ceyku with them?" Gekku asked.

Julion shook his head. "No, Captain Onko. I would also like for Kyu Rith the Savior to formally and officially lead the Defense of Arenaen."

Era, the Duck Chief, and Gekku bowed to Kyu. Nurdin and Lyreth looked slightly outraged. "He is far too young to lead 2700 soldiers!" Nurdin roared.

"He's too ill-experienced." Lyreth complained.

"He's also the student of the legendary Captain Gekku Onko and the bearer of the Rune of Salvation and Ruination. Kyu is also the Capturer of Maditor, and a Champion in the Battle of Madicast. How would you judge him, Captain Onko?" Julion declared.

Gekku smiled. "He is best apprentice I ever had, and I must say that he has surpassed even me. His strategic thinking is probably equal to Ceyku's, and his swordsmanship betters mine. He also carries a will of fire and is one of the most logical thinking minds in Hathindiur."

Kyu's cheeks reddened and he bowed to his former mentor.

"I believe it's decided then," said Julion proudly, "and now we shall decide his Commanders. Cate and Suta will act as Co-Commanders of the Knights of Change. Era will be the Commander of the Gliders. Swisher will act as Commander of the Ducks. Belgan Deepdelver will be the Commander of the Dwarves, while Aeldeth will be the Commander of the Elves. Cleaner and Kite will lead the Medical Unit. There will also be several stars that shall remain here. Hyzin, Boar, Solet, Leon, Gekku, Nurdin, and Lyreth are a few of these."

Kyu looked at Solet. He felt he knew why Arnwyn and Lyreth weren't being sent out.

* * *

By the end of the day, the Allied Army under Kyu was at Maditor.

* * *

The next day, before dawn, the Allied Army was on the march. They moved through Mornstead and turned south into the Golden Forest. They followed a wide dirt road south for Arenaen. By noon, they reached Arenaen.

The gates opened to let the Allied Army into the Elven city. Unlike Naiyth, the buildings were not built into trees, but were actually wooden dome houses. There were even some stone buildings. At the center of the center was the tallest stone spire in the known world. It could be seen from Maditor. The top rested in the clouds. Elven cavalry units patrolled the cobblestone streets. Young children played in small parks and played instruments.

A woman in golden armor with long dark purple hair bound in a ponytail and yellow eyes rode on a white stallion rode out to greet the Allied Army. She smiled grimly at Kyu. "So you are Kyu Rith, General of the Allied Army? I am Lady Ameth, Queen of Arenaen."

"I am Kyu Rith."

Ameth nodded. "Every inn in the city has been cleared out for our soldiers. There's also plenty of room in the barracks. You and your commanders, however, may join me at the Moon and Sun Spire."

Ameth and her score of mounted guards led the Allied Army into Arenaen. The soldiers were dispersed between the large inns and the soldier barracks. The officers of the Allied Army were brought into the Moon and Sun Spire.

The officers included the commanders: Kyu, Cate, Suta, Era, Swisher, Belgan, Aeldeth, Kite, and Cleaner. There was also Worker, Fisher, Flyer, Catcher, Eirith, Cyrad, Kilrak, Delval, Harrim, Annevar, and Mei.

After a couple hours of rest, the commanders of the Allied Army met with Ameth on the seventh floor of the Spire. It served as the War Room. The commanders sat down and Ameth began. "Seven thousand Imperials march for our fair city. They are led by Chagrin himself. With only 3700 men between us, they nearly outnumber us. What shall we do General Rith?"

"If there was a way to funnel them in, our troops could easily defeat them." Kyu answered. "But, I suggest that as a last resort, seeing that would mean Imperials entering the city. So I say that we lay out a surprise for when they arrive."


	35. Defense of Arenaen

War drums could be heard as the six thousand Imperial Infantry and one thousand Imperial Cavalry marched through the Golden Forest for Arenaen. At their head was a mounted Chagrin. He wore gleaming steel armor with a black cape and an onyx black sword. He had short black and grey hair and a bushy silver grey mustache. He rode a dark bay stallion in steel armor.

He looked back and smiled at his army. There were three thousand swordsmen, one thousand spearmen, and two thousand archers that made up the ranks of the Imperial Infantry. Then just behind him, in organized in columns, was the Imperial Cavalry. The Allied Forces didn't stand a chance.

There was still an hour of travel before they reached Arenaen when the rear Infantry units blew their war horns.

* * *

Arrows rained from the sky as Gliders passed over the Imperial Infantry. Then Ameth's Elven Cavalry charged out of the woods from all sides and destroyed their enemies. Swisher's Ducks followed behind Ameth's Cavalry. Belgan's Dwarves and the Knights of Change under Cate and Suta followed the Ducks.

As quickly as they had come, the Allies disappeared just as the Imperial Infantry and Cavalry forces were beginning to retaliate. As soon as Chagrin gave the order to move forward, the Elven archers under Aeldeth fired a volley at the forward cavalry.

Chagrin took an arrow to the shoulder and another in his thigh. Four hundred other Imperial riders were killed. Another two hundred were injured. The first volley was followed by a second. Three hundred more Cavalry fighters fell and everyone was injured. Chagrin blew his retreat horn and the Imperials fell back.

In the chaos as the Imperial Cavalry tried to retreat faster than the Imperial Infantry that was now in front of them, the Allied Army struck again. The Imperial Archers which were now at the front were lightly armored and easy prey for the Allies.

Ameth's Cavalry charged through the archers and after the Ducks followed, half of the archers had fallen. The Allied Army then fell back to a camp hidden in the woods east of the road.

The Commanders met in a large pavilion at the center of the camp. Ameth laughed as she looked at Kyu. "When the Allies had sent you, I thought that Arenaen was doomed! I see now that you are perhaps the best strategist I've ever met. I apologize for my early judgments."

Kyu shook his head. "The battle's not over yet. As for our next move, I believe that Chagrin will be expecting a second ambush. So I want you Cavalry backed by the Ducks to charge at the Imperial Cavalry head on. The Elven Archers will back you from behind cover. Then I'll have the Gliders strike at the center of the column with the Dwarves and Knights attacking the archers. We need to take out as many of their men as possible before they reach Arenaen."

A messenger entered. "The Imperials are on the move again. They're coming the same way."

"Time to play with the Imperials again." Ameth laughed.

* * *

Chagrin was now at the rear of his cavalry. He had also spread out distance between the Infantry, Cavalry, and the Archers. He had a bandage wrapped around his injured shoulder and another around his wounded thigh. Chagrin was not a strategist, but a king who used brutality to attack.

He had put his men on high alert for ambushers, but no ambush came. The Imperials had advanced farther than before when an Elven horn sounded. Ameth's Cavalry charged directly at Chagrin's forces. Chagrin laughed, knowing that his men were better trained.

Then there were cries as cavalry soldiers on the flanks of the formation were shot down. Ameth's Cavalry was upon them. Ameth led a straight charge, which was followed by the Ducks and their halberds.

Chagrin fell back as the rest of his cavalry were cut and shot down.

Then the Gliders attacked, firing arrows from the skies. The Spearmen units got hit the worst, and when the Imperial Archers tried to retaliate, they were suddenly attacked from behind by the Dwarves and Knights.

Once again, the Allied Forces retreated as quickly as they came. Chagrin sent scouts after them, but they never returned. Chagrin rounded up his captains and assessed the losses of his forces. He had lost every man of his Calvary, all but one hundred archers, and had lost a couple hundred swordsmen, and seven hundred spearmen. Chagrin groaned as he realized that left thirty one hundred soldiers to siege Arenaen with.

With the Imperial Army stalled, the Allied Forces fell back to Arenaen to prepare the defenses.

* * *

The Allies were able to rest for two days before one of their scouts came to tell Ameth and Kyu of Chagrin's movements. "General Rith, Lady Ameth. Chagrin has ordered his Imperials to fall back. Chagrin is coming and will arrive within the hour. He plans to use his Mutation Rune."

"Lady Ameth, we need to get to the battlements immediately. We need every archer on the walls and every infantry soldier ready in the city. We need to move all of the citizens to safety." Kyu commanded.

Ameth nodded. "I'll get my captains to move the citizens to the Moon and Sun Spire." She said and left the room. Kyu hurried down to the city to give out orders, and then headed to the battlements.

Kyu stood on the wall above the main gate. Beside him, stood Commanders Era and Aeldeth. Era had her Glide on her back and was ready to take off. Ameth, Belgan, Suta, Cate, and Swisher awaited behind the closed gate with the Allied Infantry.

Then everyone saw Chagrin riding down the road and watched as he stopped right outside of arrow range. He raised his right hand. The Armes symbol for Mutation appeared in glowing red light. Mutated Salamanders, Mutated Trolldragons, and Terrorknights appeared in thousands.

"Well there's at least two for everyone," Aeldeth laughed grimly.

Era's Gliders took to the air. Aeldeth gave the order for her archers to fire. The gate opened to let the Dwarves, Ducks, Knights, and Ameth's Cavalry out to fight the Terrorknights. In the first wave, many Salamanders and Trolldragons were taken out, but there was still many more.

Kyu estimated that there were three thousand Salamanders, one thousand Trolldragons, and four thousand Terrorknights. Kyu used two Light Volley attacks, one at the Terrorknights and one at the flying dragons.

The Salamanders and Trolldragons retaliated with red and blue fire. Kite, Fisher, and Cleaner were constantly busy.

Kyu used two more Light Volleys at the dragons. He knew that he could use the Light Volley attack three more times.

Kyu took up a bow and a quiver of arrows. He wasn't the best archer, but he had to overview the battle from the battlements and he wasn't going to not fight. He sent an arrow into the heart of a Salamander, turning it to dust. He shot a Trolldragon in the eye and another in the leg.

Suta and Cate were fighting back to back, surrounded by Terrorknights. Annevar, Cyrad, and Mei fought in another group. They were desperately protecting Annevar who was using his Wall Rune to keep the dragons from attacking the Infantry allies. Belgan, Kilrak, Delval, and Harrim fought in a third group. Swisher, Worker, Flyer, and Catcher were in a fourth group.

The Allies were holding the monster army back, but weren't gaining any ground.

Kyu, Aeldeth, Era, and Eirith led the archers against the winged hordes of Chagrin. Kyu shot down a Trolldragon and injured a Salamander. Aeldeth brought down two Salamanders. Eirith took down a Trolldragon and Era brought down another two Salamanders.

The glowing red of the Mutation Rune flashed again. A thousand GhostKnights and two thousand more Salamanders appeared. Then Chagrin rode off, back towards his army.

Elves, Dwarves, Ducks, Knights, and Gliders were being defeated by the storm of monsters. Kyu looked around and saw Allies falling left and right either by flame or sword. He did something unexpected. He drew power from within himself and released the power of the Rune of Salvation. _Salvation. _A bright golden light spread across the sky.

When it disappeared, the fallen Allies suddenly stood back up and continued fighting. Injured soldiers' wounds suddenly healed. Strength and courage rallied in the bodies of the Allied fighters. They fought twice as hard.

Kyu fell to his knees, exhausted. As he began to drift into unconsciousness, he heard Hyzin's voice. "Hope you didn't miss us too much!"

Hyzin, Boar, Aelydia, Zak, Boric, Leon, Nik, and Solet stood at the head of 2400 Knights of Change. They charged from the path to aid the Allied Infantry.


	36. Aid for Kobold Village

The thirty one hundred Imperials were taken by surprise by Hyzin's forces. Only one thousand Imperials were able to retreat into the forest. Hyzin's forces hurried onward for Arenaen eager to aid Kyu's forces. When Chagrin had come across Hyzin's forces, he had bolted into the forest before he was seen.

The Imperials charged unknowingly towards Kobold Village, south of Arenaen. As Hyzin was finishing up the monsters at Arenaen, Chagrin rejoined his Imperials. Then the warlord made plans to head straight for the Kobold Village.

* * *

Kyu was asleep in his room when the message came. Three hours had passed since the Defense of Arenaen. Hyzin was speaking with Ameth. "Where did all the support come from?"

Hyzin grinned. "It was my idea to seek out the other Sindar cities to the north. There were two: Veviin and Lorias. Each agreed to send 1200 Knights to aid the Savior. As soon as they arrived we marched full force for Arenaen." Then he remembered something. "Arenaen and Naiyth are allies right?"

Ameth nodded. "Always."

"Well, Gaeloth and Roenfloer were stolen. Lyreth and Arnwyn were going to visit Clearwater Village when a large bandit group attacked. Lyreth and Arnwyn are safe, but their guards were killed and their blades were taken." That was when the messenger entered.

He was a large kobold in leather armor with spiked boxing gloves. He knelt before Hyzin and Ameth. "I am Biter, Clawer's son, of Kobold Village. I came to request aid for my village. Imperials attacked and we had heard that the Allied Army was here in Arenaen."

Hyzin stood up. "I guess it's time for my men to move out." He then followed Biter out to the city where Hyzin gathered his 2400 Knights.

* * *

In half an hour, Hyzin, Kite, and Biter's forces moved out. They left through the southern gate and continued on a downhill road.

* * *

At sundown, they reached the rather-large Kobold Village. Flames and smoke rose from the buildings, and Imperials and Kobolds fought in the streets. Hyzin gave the order and the knights charged.


	37. Collecting Stars

A week had passed since the destruction of Kobold Village. Biter and Lady Ameth's forces had joined the Allied Army officially. With the 2400 additional Knights of Change, the Allied Army had grown to 6600 soldiers.

Chagrin's Imperials had fallen down to 5000 in number and drafting was growing hard with the double defeat at Kobold Village and at Arenaen. Chagrin was hiding out at Silencia.

* * *

Kyu, Swisher, Suta, Cate, Kai, Burke, and Biter now traveled to Mornstead. An old Sindar woman was exiting the Inn. She wore green and blue robes. Her hair was grey and brown. She smiled at the part as the party walked over, revealing her only tooth. "Hello, young people. I am Deira. You wouldn't happen to know where an Appraiser could find work, would yeh?"

Kyu smiled. "Of course. Hathindiur doesn't have an appraiser."

"Thank you. After the Allied Army's victories, I would be happy to help them."

* * *

Then Kyu's party headed west of Clearwater Lake towards the distant Ashwall Mountains. Hidden in a bowl shaped valley was a Dwarf Camp. It contained refugees from a Dwarven city in the southern mountains that had been overrun by viscous goblins.

Most of the buildings were canvas tents, but some were made of wood and stone. Kyu's party entered the blacksmith shop. There were two dwarves. One was an elderly dwarf with silver hair and thick eyebrows that nearly covered his eyes. The other was a younger Dwarf with brown-red hair and green eyes. "How can I help you? I'm Arrak the Blacksmith. You'd be the first business we've had in weeks."

Then the younger Dwarf recognized Kyu and jumped up with excitement. "You're the Savior! I'm Nurim, Arrak's apprentice! Can we join the Allied Army and make weapons for your soldiers?"

"Yes. Hathindiur doesn't have a blacksmith, and two is better than one!" Kyu replied.

Arrak smiled. "Thank you, Savior. We will never let your weapons dull!"

Kyu's party entered the Armorer's Tent. There was a short dwarf with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. He saw Kai and went crazy. "A dog! What's his name?" Before anyone could answer, the Dwarf began measuring Kai. "Perfect! Perfect size!"

"Uh…Kai." Burke said.

The Dwarf ran over to a massive stone chest and pulled out a small silver cuirass. He fit it onto Kai and shouted, "Perfect fit! Perfect! Fighting dogs need armor and what better armor than my famous Ashwall Cuirass!" Then he saw Kyu. "Ah, Savior! I have one for you too!"

He took out a larger cuirass from the chest and fitted it onto Kyu. "Now, that will be 15000 Potch a piece!"

"What!?" Kyu yelled.

"I'm just kidding! It's free! However, if knew a place where a skilled armorer could be needed, let me know! I'm Orkas of Ashwall."

Swisher laughed. "The Allied Army would gladly accept you at Hathindiur."

* * *

Then Kyu's party traveled to the New Kobold Village, which was west of Arenaen. They entered the inn to find two Kobolds enjoying their ale. One was short and wore armor and carried a large spear. The second was tall and wore leather clothes.

Biter introduced the two as they came by. "They are Fleet the Tall and Kebull the Spear. Fleet is a storage master while Kebull is a combat trainer."

"Hey Chief!" Fleet shouted.

"Welcome home!" Kebull laughed.

"Would you like to join the Allied Army?" Kyu asked.

Kebull and Fleet laughed. "Join the Allies…hahahahahha!" Kebull joked.

"Yeah, if the Savior can buy us a couple of drinks each!" Fleet added.

Kyu smiled. "Sure." He handed them enough Potch for four drinks each.

"Oh." Fleet grinned. "Okay then! We'll drink and then leave!"

* * *

Then Kyu's party left for the Forest Cabin after hearing that a blind fortune teller had taken up residence there. They entered the cabin, and found old man sitting near the fire cooking soup. "Ah, you've finally arrived." He had an old robe on, carried a thick oak staff, and had a blindfold wrapped around his eyes. "I'm Syspar the Blind. You are Kyu the Savior, Swisher, Cate, Suta, Kai, Burke, and Biter."

He handed each of them a bowl of chicken soup. "Your future is joyous, sorrowful, and devastating. You bear the weight of this world, the next one, and the past one. You should not bear that weight alone. Betrayal and friendship are in your future. I cannot tell if your efforts will fruition to victory." Then he took a bite of the soup. "And yes, I will join the Allied Army at Hathindiur. I just didn't want to barge in without an invitation."

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of Part III.


	38. Revelation

Author's Note: This is the beginning of Part IV: The Night Rune

* * *

Almost a year had passed since the defeats of the Imperial forces at Arenaen and Kobold Village. Night fell on Silencia, the silver fortress of Chagrin. Moonlight glittered off of the silver blocks.

Chagrin was in a cavern deep beneath Silencia. There was a silver table at the center of the cavern with two silver seats. The Emperor sat at one of the silver chairs. He was studying a map of his Empire. Ialdor, Aredor, Lakemont, and Borithan were still under his hold alongside Sylene, the most loyal city of the Empire. His head hung in his hands.

Chagrin had not made a move against the Allies since the double defeat. Aredor still demanded to remain autonomous as it was the headquarters of the Dragon Cavalry. The Sindar Dragon Cavalry did not care for Internal Affairs.

There was a noise and Chagrin jumped up, drawing his Onyx Blade. Someone moved in the shadows and walked slowly. "Not doing anything isn't going to expand your Empire." Ceyku stepped out of the shadows.

"I knew that you would come for me." Chagrin whispered as Ceyku's right hand glowed with black energy. The symbol of the Night Rune appeared. "What? The Night Rune's been lost since the Armes Dynasty!"

"No. It was never lost. The Rune of Salvation destroyed my people in an effort to destroy the Night Rune." Chagrin's face turned into a scowl. "That's right. I am the last of the Armes. I need your True Runes to accomplish my goals."

"You can't. They chose me." Chagrin whined.

"You see, there's a little bit of background behind your True Runes. There are four True Runes that exist because they were created by the Armes. You bear two of them. Armes Runes are designed to be commanded by the Armes. I don't need to kill you to take them, but I also wish to take your place." Ceyku raised his right hand and Chagrin burst into a pillar of purple-black flame.

The symbols of the Mutation and Energy Runes appeared. Crimson energy moved to Ceyku as the Mutation Rune bonded itself to him. Dark yellow energy was transferred to Ceyku as the Energy Rune moved as well.

Ceyku laughed as he talked to the still burning and half alive Chagrin. "I killed Ceyku Onko long ago. I only took his skin, another bit of Armes technology." Ceyku's skin burned off to reveal his true identity. His skin was pale and his eyes were solid black. His nails became one inch long black claws. His hair seemed to sizzle off to reveal black tattoos covering the top of his head. "I am Cobas!"


	39. Julion, Cobas, Gekku, and Zerase

Kyu had turned seventeen the month before and he, along with the rest of Allies, had enjoyed the near year of peace. He had advanced his Rune powers so that he was able to use Light Volley seven times, Strike Flash five times and Salvation three times.

* * *

Now, Kyu was sleeping or he was until he heard familiar voices. He woke up to find himself in the throne room of Sadith ur'Ith. His vision was fuzzy and he saw three figures leaning over the altar. "Your majesty, the drug's wearing off."

Then there was a laugh as Julion stood over Kyu. "I suppose it's time for the ceremony then." The other two, who Kyu finally saw, were Renvar and Thorvik.

"How long have I been out? What's happening?" Kyu asked. He saw Nadhras set north of the altar, Gaeloth to the east, and Roenfloer to the west.

"I guess I can reveal my plot to you, since I found Narcissa's notebook in your room." Julion said as Thorvik set Kyu upon the altar. "I met with Ceyku to learn more about Armes technology, in particular, True Rune creation. He told me that I would need the Altar of Sadith, the third Armes king, along with 2 True Runes, 3 Elder Crystals, one True Rune bearing sacrifice, and myself. I tried stealing Roenfloer during your trip to Hathindiur, but my thief was killed. I hired bandits to attack Lyreth and Arnwyn while you were heading to Arenaen. I finally collected Gaeloth and Roenfloer. Then two nights ago, I took my chance to collect the sacrifice and Nadhras."

Julion took a sip of sweet smelling wine from a goblet before picking up a golden dagger. "Don't even try to use your Rune of Salvation. The drug was Iliian'urast'vik, a special drug that dulls magical talent along with causing a deep sleep. With you as my sacrifice, the True Rune that I create will be just as powerful as your Savior Rune!"

Thorvik and Renvar placed their rune-bearing hands on Kyu's shoulders after taking away his shirt, Aewath necklace, and Mytharmail. Kyu could feel the Circle Rune and the Rune of Beginning's power course through him. Julion held the golden dagger high over his head.

"Stop Julion!" Julion, Thorvik, Renvar, and Kyu turned to see who had spoken. Gekku, Solet, Swisher, Hyzin, Lyreth, Arnwyn, Cate, and Suta were standing at the entrance. Jeanne, Eresh, and Viki were right behind them.

Kyu took that moment to roll off of the altar, and grab Nadhras, Gaeloth, and Roenfloer. He tossed Gaeloth and Roenfloer to Lyreth and Arnwyn respectively. Then he stood next to Gekku.

"Solet told us about Narcissa's notebook. It seems that she was right about you, Julion." Gekku said. "Explain your plot to everyone present, who served you loyalty and who you betrayed."

Julion laughed. "I was going to create a True Rune whose power would surpass the Rune of Salvation. The War Rune would have able to give me an invincible army, and render myself undefeatable. The Rune of Change no longer commands me. I would have conquered all of the Southern Continent, and then the world. I would take the 27 True Runes for myself. I would have enslaved the Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Beavers, and every other race in the world. I chose the Savior to gain support to keep Chagrin busy. Then I would have killed Kyu to create the War Rune. Thorvik and Renvar would have died in the process, giving their True Runes to me. I was not sure if Kyu Rith was the Savior when I sent him and his friends to Crystal Cave. The opportunity to create a Savior came up when Gekku told me about their duel."

Rorin ran into the throne room. "We've just got a message by pigeon from Hathindiur. They just received a message from Ialdor. The Imperials are on the move again. Ceyku, the new Emperor, made an alliance with Grokuk the Red, the Goblin-King in the Southern Ashwall Mountains. Ten thousand goblins march for Ialdor, who just declared to join the Allied Army."

Even Julion looked confused at this news. "Ceyku is Emperor?"

"Ceyku killed Chagrin just last night, and took over the Empire." Rorin answered, but it was directed towards Gekku and Kyu.

"We've been suspecting Ceyku would do something of the sort from Narcissa's notebook." Gekku answered.

Thorvik and Renvar drew shortswords and charged. Kyu and Gekku moved like lightning. Kyu dealt two blows to each of the traitors, and Gekku followed up with two critical blows. Thorvik and Renvar fell back, fatally wounded.

Julion used his Sovereign Rune. Two golden beams hit Kyu and Gekku. The two swordsmen flew backwards and fell to the ground. They panted as another rune attack came.

Solet was quick and countered with her Strike Rune. The Strike Rune deflected the Sovereign Rays but did nothing to Julion as the Sovereign Rune kept him shielded from magical attacks.

Swisher, Suta, and Cate were about to run forward when a pillar of dark flames appeared and Ceyku in his true form of Cobas stepped out. He touched the foreheads of Thorvik and Renvar, taking the Circle Rune and the Rune of the Beginning away from them. They fell to the ground, killed.

Cobas took Julion by the throat and threw him onto the altar. Cobas took the golden dagger and drove it into Julion's throat. Cobas drained the Sovereign and Change Runes from the king as he died.

Everything from Cobas appearing to the death of Julion happened in a few seconds.

Then Cobas turned to Kyu and Gekku's party. "Hello, brother." He said to Gekku.

Gekku's mouth dropped open. "You're not my brother."

Suddenly, Cobas was right next to Gekku. "You're right, I'm not. I'm Cobas." The Chameleon Rune appeared and transferred itself to Cobas. Then he was next to Solet. "You too have something I want." The Strike Rune moved to Cobas. "Now, you two die." He stabbed Solet and Gekku with the golden dagger in a second.

Kyu attacked Cobas with Nadhras. Cobas blocked it easily and threw Kyu out of the throne room. Swisher and Cate attacked next. Cobas ducked their blows and kicked their feet out from under them. As Cobas disappeared in a pillar of black flame, Kyu crawled over to Gekku's body. "Captain."

Gekku breathed heavily. Kyu raised his right hand. "I couldn't save my mom or Bedivere or Bartholomew or any of the others. I will save you." Gekku held Kyu's arm and stopped him from using the Rune of Salvation. "Captain."

Gekku smiled. "Kyutast."

"What?" Kyu asked.

"That's…your name. Kyutast Rith. You…were named after the last…Armes King." Gekku coughed up blood. "I was too scared…to tell you this…before. I…am your father's…brother, your…uncle. I…was afraid…you would blame…me for Katast's death, which…you would have…been right…about. Let me…give you one…last…gift…to make…up…for my mistake." Gekku touched the Rith family ring. "Rith…is…my name…too." Life energy flared as Gekku put the last of his energy into the heirloom.

Tears fell from Kyu's cheeks. "Uncle."

"Keep…fighting."

Gekku coughed out a steady stream of dark crimson blood and his breathing ceased.

Kyu woke up an hour later. He was still in Sadith un'Ith, but there was a loud roaring. Suta and Cate knelt by him. "What is that noise?"

"A monster came out of the chasm. Lyreth called it a Cobas un'Dei. It's massive." Cate answered. Kyu stood up. He drew Nadhras and exited the throne room.

On the stone bridge were Lyreth, Arnwyn, Viki, Eresh, and Jeanne. Lyreth and Arnwyn had armed themselves with bows. Viki was providing support. Eresh was using her Pale Gate Rune. Jeanne was using her Lightning Rune.

Hovering over the chasm was the Cobas un'Dei. Like the Cobas un'Ith, it had the body and wings of a massive bird. The Cobas un'Dei had four heads and five tails. There was the shark, lion, and lizard heads with an additional bear head, which used the lightning rune. The bear head had just weakened the entire party with the Thunder Storm attack.

Kyu used his Salvation move to restore everyone to one hundred percent. He followed up with a Strike Flash attack and then a second Strike Flash. He would make Ceyku-Cobas pay for what he had done to Gekku and Solet, but first he would take his anger and sorrow out on this monster. The Shark head used Kindness Rain on itself.

The lion head used the Canopy Defense move to defend itself from magical attacks. Jeanne's Soaring Bolt and Eresh's Pale Palace attacks were rendered useless.

The lizard head used the Blazing Wall attack. Arnwyn and Lyreth shot arrows, followed by Viki's attack. Viki teleported herself onto the monster and attacked each of the heads.

Kyu was irritated by the Canopy Defense. He drew power from the Rith Ring, felt it surge through him, and released it with the power of the Savior Rune. _Ruination. _Three beams of gold energy fell from the sky and rotated, turning it into a massive golden cyclone. There was a bright light and the Cobas un'Dei was turned to dust.

Arnwyn, Lyreth, Viki, Jeanne, and Eresh all turned to face Kyutast. "What in the world? The Cobas un'Dei was one of the strongest monsters in the time of the Armes!" Jeanne exclaimed.

"That was impressive," said a mysterious voice. A strange woman in a black cloak and hood entered the Bridge Room. Her black cloak was trimmed with gold and had strange gold designs. She had black hair. 'I am Zerase. I have felt the Night Rune." She turned to Kyutast. "Impressive work. I have been watching you and I didn't believe you had the strength to bear the Rune of Salvation and Ruination. I was going to kill you and take it."

"What?!" Kyutast shouted.

"You are still just a brat, but perhaps a powerful brat. I won't kill you…yet. I have been searching for the Night Rune for many years. Now it has revealed itself. I believe that I will work with you for now." Zerase said and then she left.

Kyu's party looked at each other in confusion.


	40. Mutant Army

The 6600 Allied Soldiers had moved to Ialdor without a day's rest after the events at Sadith ur'Ith. There was still three days before the goblin army would reach the city. After a couple hours rest, the leaders of the Allied Army met with the Commanders of Ialdor.

* * *

Ialdor was a large city, with most of its buildings made of stone and clay. It sat just outside of the Western Grasslands where Madicast, Maditor, and Mornstead were situated. A circular fifteen foot tall six foot wide stone wall surrounded the city. A five story mansion with narrow windows and a thick iron studded gate was at the exact center.

* * *

Kyu and Hyzin sat at the table for the Knights of Change. The Duck Chief and Swisher sat for the Ducks, while Lyreth and Ameth sat for the Elves. Carter represented Madicast. Nurdin represented the Dwarves, and Era represented the Gliders. Biter represented the Kobolds. Commander Glenn and Captain Catrina led the meeting as the leaders of the Archers of Ialdor.

Glenn was a tall and broad man. He was dressed in a chainmail vest and leggings. Glenn bore a bow and arrows on his back. He had short, straight brown hair with rusty colored sideburns that led into a dark brown beard. His eyes were stern.

Catrina was tall and slender, and was only a couple years older than Kyu. She wore leather armor with a bow and arrows on her back. Her long black hair was pulled back into a bun held by two chopsticks. Her eyes were sky blue.

"Thank you for coming. We've heard of the past events, and we feel poorly for calling on you with such urgency during such a time." Glenn said.

"We understand, and the Allied Army must be ready to move at any given time." Kyu answered.

Glenn nodded, and Kyu saw that it had been a test and he had passed. "Grokuk the Red does not march with the horde and they are moving slowly. If they wanted to, they could already be here."

"That may mean that they are joining with another force." Kyu said.

"Indeed." Glenn replied. "Grokuk and his ten thousand goblins head for Silencia. They could be meeting with the Emperor, Cobas, and then joining the attack force to siege us."

"Is there any tunnels under the city?" Nurdin asked.

Catrina shook her head. "There are none that we are aware of."

"Then why would they attack so directly? It's like our siege on Maditor. We attacked directly to direct their defense." Nurdin questioned.

Kyu nodded. "Manipulative Attack Strategy. You heavily attack one point to manipulate the defense to focus on that point. Then a smaller group would attack from a different point, taking the defenders by surprise."

"We will be prepared for such an attack. If we can move our combined 1500 Archers onto the walls, we can keep the Allied Infantry in the city in large circles. We would be prepared for an attack from any direction." Glenn pointed out.

"We can also put Era's Gliders into the air. That would add another 100 archers." Kyu finished.

The double doors that guarded the council room busted open and an Archer of Ialdor came in. "Commanders. The enemy has arrived. There are at least 7000 of them. We thought they were just Imperials at first, until they started flying!"

"Flying Imperials?" Kyu asked.

"To the walls!" Glenn roared.

* * *

There was indeed 7000 flying Imperials. Kyu watched them flying over the plains, teasing the archers on the walls. They had no armor on their chests as there were Salamander wings protruding from their shoulders. Then Kyu recognized them. They were the Imperials that had died at Kobold Village and Arenaen.

_The Mutation and Night Rune's combined powers. _Kyu did feel a dark presence coming from each of them. As a Mutant came close to him, he swiftly drew Nadhras and cut him from the sky. A cry went up from the Mutants. It had been the first of their Mutants to be killed. They flew in low, close to the wall defenders and breathed fire upon them.

Zerase used her Twinkling Star attack to destroy a Mutant and took a second down with a few of her needles. The Rune Bearers that had sided with Kyu shot their primary attacks upon the attackers. Annevar used his Wall Rune. Belgan used his Mother Earth Rune and Biter used his Fierce Tiger Rune. Hyzin used his Lightning and Wind Runes, while Boar used his Earth Rune and Kite used her Medicine Rune. Zak attacked with his Sword of Thunder Rune, Nik used his Shrike Rune, and Boric used his Cyclone Rune. Mei and Petunia used their Pale Gate Runes, while Lyreth used his Earth Rune and Aeldeth used her Wind Rune.

It was a fury of magical attacks while arrows flew as well. Fires burned and arrows sang as the battle continued. The Mutants seemed to be everywhere at once. They were in the city and the skies. Cavalry seemed to do little against them. Gliders and Spearmen seemed to kill the most.

"Catrina! Get the townspeople into Stoneshield Hall!" Glenn shouted. "General Rith! Our forces need to retreat to Stoneshield Hall as well!"

Kyu raised his right hand and used the Salvation power of his True Rune. All of the Allies came back to consciousness, stopped bleeding, got back up, and all of their injuries were healed. He called back to Glenn. "We have to keep fighting! This attack is so that the goblins can skip right past the wall when they arrive!"

Glenn nodded, feeling a new belief in Kyu. "Full force, men! Shoot those Mutants from the sky!"

Cate, Suta, Hyzin, Boar, Nik, Boric, and Zak formed a group defending the townspeople as they hurried into the stone walled mansion. Nurdin, Belgan, Kilrak, Kyle, and Giles were near the gate, keeping the Mutants from opening it. Swisher, Catcher, Flyer, Worker, Biter, Harrim, and Delval were fighting a large group of Mutants near the city's Inn.

Kyu took down two more Mutants who had gotten too close to his crystal blade. Then he saw a large group of Imperials coming out of the grasslands. He thought he recognized the two leading the group. One was an Elf male with purple black hair on horseback and the other was a woman with a shortsword. Narcissa and Casevar!

Any Mutant who stepped near them was either trampled by horse or cut down by steel. "Open the gate!" Kyu yelled.

Glenn turned to Kyu like he was crazy, but Kyu's smile made the commander back the boy's order. The heavy wood and iron gate opened to let Narcissa's Infantry and Casevar's cavalry in. The Allied jumped out of the way as the Imperials charged in, trampling anyone in their path.

The Mutants gave inhuman screeches and flew away. They flew northwest for Silencia.

Kyu and Glenn met Narcissa and Casevar at the gate of Stoneshield Mansion. Casevar demounted. "This is Narcissa and her loyal friend Casevar of Arenaen." Kyu said to Glenn.

Glenn nodded to the two. "These 2000 men are loyal to me." Narcissa began. "3000 of their friends, and fellow Imperials were turned into Mutants a bit like the ones that were here. They want to fight to have revenge for their friends' cruel fates. They are all that's of the Imperial Knights. Now there are ten thousand Mutants under Cobas and twenty thousand goblins under the command of Grokuk the Red."

"We welcome you to the Allied Army."

Narcissa and Casevar sneered at that. "We're not joining you; we're just getting our revenge." Casevar said matter-of-factly.

Kyu smiled. "Either way, we welcome you."

* * *

The goblin army was under the command of Grokuk the Red's fourteenth son, Grakukr the Hewer. All goblins were as short as dwarves, though not as broad or muscular. They had dark green skin with large bulbous eyes and slimy black hair. Most wore bone piercings in the noses, ears, and lips. Some had black tattoos as well. They wore light iron and leather armor. Three thousand of them carried bows and arrows, another two thousand carried spears, and five thousand bore shortswords and whips.

The goblins were fast, but they moved with deliberate slowness. They spoke in high pitched guttural voices in their harsh native tongue of Uragoth'Uratt, a massive underground city in the Southern Ashwall Mountains. They hated Elves, but hated Dwarves even more if possible. They disliked just about everyone else.

Grakukr was different in build. He was two heads taller than his tallest soldiers, and he was muscular. He carried a battle ax that weighed twice as much as him. He had earned his name the Hewer by defeating all twenty six of his brothers in a massive death match to find out who would lead the army to attack Ialdor. All of his brothers had been just as big as him.

Grakukr and Grokuk were of a different breed of goblins. They were taller and stronger. They also had a blackish green skin. The other goblins called these types the Draksfas'ursofr Kurl or Dark Kings.

Now Grakukr's army marched with blood thirst to Ialdor.

* * *

Author's Note: This fanfiction has more than 108 Stars of Destiny. There is actually 112, since 4 of the 108 die in the first few chapters (Kara, Bedivere, Gabriel, and Bartholomew). There may be a sort of sequel to this one when I am finished with this fanfic.


	41. Duel at Sunset

It was three days after the defeat of the Mutant Army that Grakukr the Hewer and his goblin horde came to Ialdor. They had progressed slowly until learning of the first defeat. The goblin army camped in black tents hidden in the Western Grasslands. At the center of the camp, Grakukr and his smaller green skinned lieutenants sat around a dim fire that cast flickering shadows over the goblin leaders.

"Damn that idiotic move of Cobas!" Grakukr growled savagely in his native tongue. "He's lost all of his Imperial Knights and his wits! We will be massacred against the walls of the Deadly Archer's City! Chief promised us an endless feast of manflesh upon the capture of Ialdor."

"Do we have to continue on to Ialdor, master?" One lieutenant whimpered. Most of the other goblin leaders agreed full heartily, but they feared the Hewer more than death.

With a furious roar escaping his throat, Grakukr leaped, swinging his gargantuan weapon like a storm raining death and crimson blood. The three goblins closest to him, including the whimpering one, fell to the ground and their heads bearing shocked expressions rolled out of the illumination of the fire. The Dark skinned goblin laughed a deep throating and echoing laugh that penetrated the minds of the gathered like a thousand knives.

"It does not matter if one or all of us die in tomorrow's battle. We must destroy all of the allies. We will take their heads as trophies, the bodies as meat, and their city as rubble and firewood! Once all of the allies' are gone we will take every elder, child, and woman of Ialdor and take them as well! After Ialdor, we'll go to the long eared tree huggers, the greedy and most hated moles, the soft skinned humans, and the weak and idiotic Sindar! It does not matter if any of us or all of us die in tomorrow's battle, Ceyku will force us back up to fight again! Imagine the bloodthirst, the adrenaline, the glory! To kill, die, and then return again to kill some more in a never ending cycle! Cobas gives us the greatest gift and power ever bestowed on the Children of Uragoth'Uratt! And we shall use that gift to return to the world what they gave to us! We will give them death, and take from them everything!"

The lowly lighter skinned goblins cowered before their seemingly insane leader. They had no wish to die, but the culture and instincts of the common Green Skin Ashwall Goblin soldier forced them to comply. They bowed low to their general, and called, too, for the blood of the world.

* * *

Kyu and Hyzin both stood on the walls of Ialdor, remaining resolute since the night before. A dash of red and pink had just appeared on the eastern horizon. Suta, Cate, Boar, and Kite had all tried to get them to rest, but they both refused. The two warriors were testing the other, attempting to prove their worth over each other.

They maintained a constant patrol, each heading in a different direction. Every time they passed, their eyes met with intense rivalry and determination. Kyu bore a definite dislike for the Safir, but he could not help but admire Hyzin's strength and speed. Hyzin's leadership at both Mornstead and Kobold Village also reinforced Kyu's respect. Hyzin took a similar view of Kyutast Rith. He characterized the Savior as being arrogant and haughty, but he also respected Kyu's leadership at Arenaen, loyalty, and skill with the Rune of Salvation and Ruination. However they both took facades of dislike, and they contested with vigorous rivalry.

As the sun began its golden arch into the sky from its point so far off, war drums began beating in the distance. Kyu, Hyzin, and the other wall guards alerted the defenders. Glenn, Swisher, Lyreth, Aeldeth, Giles, Nurdin, Era, Biter, and Ameth met with the two Allied generals on the walls. "So the goblins arrived during the night?" Glenn questioned.

"Most likely," Kyu quickly responded, "However, I do not believe they will attack during daylight. Goblins are naturally cowardly creatures and keep to the shadows, as Nurdin's people know all too well."

A single goblin left the refuge of the tall overshadowing grasses. He was about a foot taller than the Dwarf-king, and he wore black armor and crimson war paint. He carried the tall banner of Grokuk the Red topped by a Dwarven skull.

Glenn called out to the dark skinned goblin. "I am the leader of Ialdor and Commander of the famed Ialdor Archers, Glenn the Bowman! Who are you, ill-wisher, and what do you want at the gates of the Archer City?"

The tall goblin laughed cruelly at Glenn's introduction. "I know who you are; you are famed among my brood. You are Glenn the Deadly Archer, the Crimson Bolt, the Arrow of Endless Death! I am Commander Grakukr the Hewer of Uragoth'Uratt and son to Grokuk the Red, and I have something to request of the one bearing the name Savior. I received the news of the Imperial defeat of several days ago. I know that if we moved now against Ialdor we would be massacred. So I give you the chance, Savior, to end this battle before it begins."

Kyu knew exactly to the point Grakukr was getting at. "What do you ask of me, son of Grokuk?"

"I ask for a two on two duel with witnesses, a duel at the meeting point of the Western Grasslands, the Dense Pine Forest, and the Eastern Plains. Each of us will bring a second and ten witnesses. My army will stand in the Grasslands and yours in Ialdor. I ask you this because this battle would cause the loss of many lives, and though I am a Goblin warlord, I care for the lives under my command. Do you not feel the same way or would you risk them because of fear?"

"I have not a single fear of you, Grakukr. I will meet you on the battlefield."

Grakukr smiled with malicious intent. "Excellent. At sunset then." With that, the goblin turned back into the tall grasses.

* * *

The Allies had all attempted to stop Kyu from facing the goblin commander, to no avail. Kyu and his assembled party gathered at the site half an hour before sunset. As his second, he had chosen Suta, his oldest and closest friend. As witnesses, Kyu had chosen Aeldeth, Aelydia, Zak, Belgan, Petunia, Pelize, Gwain, Kenna, Swisher, and Viki. The witnesses stood a distance off and Kyu and Suta were nearer to the grasslands.

At that moment, in the direction of Ialdor, a battle horn blew. Kyu and his party turned towards the sounds of alarm. Belgan shook in fury. "Damn goblins!" There was a rustle in the forest, and dozens of well-armed goblins charged outward with demonic warcries.

Kyu quickly drew Nadhras as an arrow reflected off of his Mytharmail. Suta unsheathed his silver broadsword, and the witnesses followed suit. Kyu ducked under a goblin spear, and slashed upwards, raining himself with dark goblin blood. Kyu faced two goblin swordsmen, charged, dived, and took their feet out from under them.

Suta dove into the center of a throng of goblin spearmen, and took out two of the vermin before the group realized what was happening. The young Knight of Change ducked under a spear, and swung his sword with ease like the silver scythe held by the reaper of death. He stabbed, slashed, ducked, weaved, and pommeled his enemies.

Aelydia and Zak the Free Knight fought back to back, Aelydia striking with deadly accuracy from a long range and Zak slashing with his Sword of Thunder enhanced broadsword. Belgan, Swisher, and Pelize fought naught too far from Kyu and Suta's battle. Belgan and Swisher's halberds were swinging whirlwinds of death that struck and took lives in unison. Pelize stabbed and parried in a furious and lightning fast dance while protecting the backs of Belgan Deepdelver and Sergeant Swisher of Camina. Petunia and Viki fought in a fourth group alongside Sir Gwain and Lady Kenna. The two rune bearers wielding their respective runes with deadly efficiency, and the two Knights dealt equally devastating blows in combination attacks.

With Kyu's company's brilliant defense and combat maneuvers, the goblin attack party was soon quelled. "Hurry we need to get back to Ialdor!" Kyutast shouted. As he began to turn to return to the city, the ground shook with fury throwing the Allies to the ground. Four massive earthen walls arose, boxing Suta and Kyu in.

And Grakukr's massive battle ax came down towards undefended Suta.

* * *

The goblin horde attacked without warning, and they came against the walls of Ialdor with the power of terror. Black goblin arrows raced upwards and then downwards taking out defenders. Goblin runebearers threw out arcs of fire, wind, and death.

Hyzin Safir, now the commander of the Allied Army at Ialdor, struck out with his Wind and Lightning Runes' full power. Elven and Ialdoran archers raced to the tops of the walls and quickly began volleys. The Mornstead Gliders led by Era took to the air. The Allies returned fire, halting the goblin advance.

"Strike them down! Rid their ugly brood from the face of this world!" Nurdin Dwarf-king roared. Crossbows were passed around and being taken up by the Dwarves.

Delval took up his kinsman's cry. "Death to the brood of Uragoth'Uratt! Death to the green skinned brood of Grokuk the Red!"

Harrim, Kilrak, Orkas, Arrak, Nurim, and the other Dwarves all roared. "Death to the green skins! Death to the mine-stealers!" The Dwarven marksmen clambered to the top of the walls in a long march; Deepdelvers, Firebeards, Ironarms, and the other countless Dwarven clansmen were united in their goal and hatred.

That was when Cobas arrived in a pillar of black flames, and the fallen goblins began to rise back from the dead to charge forward again.


	42. True Power

Kyu charged forward, desperation filling him. But he couldn't seem to run fast enough; Grakukr's weapon continued to descend. Kyu's heartbeat filled his ears and tears filled his eyes. Suta brought up his broadsword too late and at too awkward an angle. The blade couldn't handle the weight of the colossal axe. SNAP!

And the axe fell.

Suta's armor caved under the burden, split, and the axe buried itself into flesh.

Crimson splattered the earthen walls closest to the incident.

An almost primitive savagery erupted in Kyu's heart. _Yes. Take his life. Splatter his life on this earth. DESTROY HIM, KILL HIM. _The Savior Rune growled in pleasure as it felt the desperation and bloodthirst fill Kyu's heart. Grakukr turned in surprise. Charging towards him was not a seventeen year old youth, but a glowing embodiment of a true rune sprinting with a heart taken by rage and demand for blood.

Kyu's body radiated with malevolent golden light as brightly shining as the setting sun. His eyes were like twin fires burning with the rage that consumed the heart. The Aewath amulet shattered, and Nadhras became a golden scythe alit with bronze flames.

As Grakukr moved to defend himself, panic filling his heart at the fearful divinity running to take his life, the grass withered and the earthen walls shook and fell. The tree leaves began to turn crisp brown and fall to the ground, and the tall grasses withered and collapsed as well. The sky began to burn with a fiery light and seemed to transform into a sea of blood.

The goblin warlord suddenly couldn't raise his axe. It was too heavy, and he turned and bolted for the woodlands. Kyu, with the resonating power of the Rune of Salvation and Ruination, let loose an echoing roar, calling for the blood of the fleeing opponent, and the ground shook with Kyu's fury.

* * *

Hyzin saw Cobas and adrenaline filled his veins. He vaulted himself down from the walls towards Cobas using the Wind Rune to aid his descent. He landed with a roll in front of the Armes rune bearer, and drew his curved Safir blade. Cobas laughed and they began to circle each other.

"Who do you think you are, boy, to challenge me? I have defeated many of the world's greatest warriors including Kyutast the Last King before he fell to the Savior Rune and Danates the Infinite in the Armes generation and Mirth the Striker, Gekku Onko, Solet, and Ceyku Onko in this generation. Not to mention that I easily defeated Chagrin. Now who are you, but a foolish little boy bearing a toy sword?"

"You didn't kill Gekku or Solet in honorable combat, you power hungry coward! As for me, I am none other than Hyzin of the Clan Safir, the First and the Last. I bear the hope, power, and infinite fury of my people. This 'toy sword' was passed down to me from my father from his and so on. This is the Kettō Blade of the Safir. Now I ask the spirits of the earth and wind for victory against this spineless worm and for the ability to reap his soul with the Kettō!"

Hyzin lunged, his blade crackling with electricity. A blade of darkness suddenly appearing in his hand, Cobas deflected the boy's blow and sent Hyzin sprawling into the dirt. The Safir warrior stood back up to face the Armes demon. Then a chill traveled down his spine, and the sky turned blood red. A golden light beamed into the sky to the north.

Cobas cackled. "So he's found the true power of the Savior Rune; the Rune of Ruination."

"Your battle's over here, Armes scum!" Hyzin charged forward and upward, grazing Cobas' right cheek.

Purple blood dripped from the wound, and Cobas smiled. A long snakelike tongue came out of the corner of his mouth and licked away the blood. The wound resealed, and Cobas turned to face his assaulter. "No its not. I won't kill you yet, but the Drakon will." His hand glowed with the notorious energy of the Night Rune and the black energy poured into the sky, opening a gate from another dimension.

Hyzin gazed into the sky as a fearsome roar interrupted the sounds of battle, and a massive black beast spiraled out of the gate. Cobas began disappearing into a pillar of flame and as he slowly disappeared, he spoke to Hyzin. "I once loaned the Drakon to Chagrin for the Battle of Onlundd. Now its fire will be your pyre. I do not want Ialdor, but I yearn for the roasting of the Allies."

* * *

Grakukr hurtled through the Dense Pine Forest. Fear and panic had filled him so thoroughly that his weariness and exhaustion no longer mattered. There was something that was no longer human pursuing him with full throttle determination. The goblin had witnessed something that had not happened since the fall of the Armes. The boy was no longer a boy, not even human, but a vessel that had just released the power it held within.

He jumped over fallen trees and shrubs, and dodged past thick pine trees. He had to get away from that thing. Grokuk's fury no longer mattered to the former commander. Grakukr felt that not only was his life in danger, but his soul. And he knew that his death would not be quick and painless. There would be no afterlife in the Halls of the Dark One; the embodiment of the Savior Rune would devour him and his soul in an excruciatingly slow and painful process.

Even as he tried to run faster, he could hear the beast closing in on him. Its magnificently horrible power shredded pine trees into dust, and its approach sounded like a hurricane.

Suddenly the goblin tripped over a protruding root and launched himself into a small pool. He felt his right arm and ankle snap, and he yelped with agony. He attempted to stand, but he just collapsed back into the murky water.

The world had suddenly gone quiet, and it was almost serene. Grakukr looked around, his head jerking from side to side. _Where is he? Where is the monster? _The goblin blinked and then screamed as the embodiment suddenly appeared in front of him.

Grakukr's mind was assaulted by the Rune of Salvation and Ruination. _I will eat your soul. I will devour your flesh. Give your life energy to me. Feel the fire of Ruination, son of Grakukr. Feel the flames of damnation you condemned rat! _

As the goblin flailed in the murky water, Kyu saw his appearance in the reflection. He had become a monster. The Savior Rune was taking over. His Aewath amulet was gone. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let the rune take over. He remembered his father's warning: _For the last thing, I want you to remember that True Runes can be more deadly to those who bear them than to the enemy they strike down. They move by their own motives and will do anything to complete them. They are not tools; if anything we are the tools._

He summoned upon the strength that resided in the Rith ring._ I will not let it take power! I will not be a tool! _He released a massive amount of Rith energy. The power encircled him and with his will, the flames of the Savior Rune were quenched.

Kyu fell to the ground, exhausted. He looked at the goblin as his vision began to blur. Grakukr had died of a heart attack. Kyu's eyes filled with tears as he remembered Suta, and all went dark.

* * *

"Hyzin!" Boar shouted as he, Kite, Rorin, Lash, Boric, and Nik arrived at the Safir warrior's side. "What is that monstrosity?"

The ground shook as the Drakon landed. It was three times larger than the largest dragon Aria controlled with her Dragon Rune. It also bore six massive bat like wings, and carried dark scaled metallic armor all over its body. Its eyes were orbs of black fire, and its claws like spears of obsidian. Its snakelike head roared black-purple flames into the sky.

Rorin moved quickly into action. He used the True Fire Rune's Hellfire attack, while Lash used the True Wind Rune's Eternal Wind assault. Boric used his Cyclone Rune, and Nik used his Shrike Rune. Boar used his Earth Rune, and Kite stabbed at the beast with her kobold spear.

The party's attacks did nothing to deter the Drakon. It took to the sky and flew towards Ialdor. Its purple-black flames showered over Ialdor. Hyzin, without thinking, began bolted for the city aided by his Lightning Rune.

* * *

The Drakon flew with terror inducing flight over Ialdor. Arrows pounded against his dark metallic scales, but they bounced back off of the impenetrable armor. It flew straight for Stoneshield Hall. Zerase stood atop the citadel of Ialdor. Her Star Rune glowed brilliantly in the rising darkness of the night.

She faced the Drakon with a stoic expression. She had been pursuing the Night Rune for many years. She was neither Sindar nor any modern race. She was Armes, and she had faced the Drakon before, before Cobas had taken it as his pet. The Drakon had destroyed her family on the orders of the Night Rune. "Come to me, pet of the nefarious Night Rune. Come and feel the power of the Star Rune!"

The monster let out a pillar of flame, and Zerase waved her shining hand nonchalantly. A sky blue shield absorbed the flames and then disappeared. She then followed up with Meteor Shower. The Drakon roared as her attack pierced his thick hide.

The beast's tail came at Zerase from the side. She just barely dodged it in time as the tail came back around, sweeping her feet out from under her. The Drakon roared and prepared to bathe her in flames. The massive dragon-kin released his fiercest flames upon his ancient enemy.

Zerase called upon the Star Rune and held the flames at bay. The flames continued to burn fiercely and the Star Rune's shield began to fade against the mighty power of the fire. As the shield gave away, a fierce windstorm erupted on the roof of Stoneshield Hall. Hyzin stood next to the Star Rune Bearer and his Wind Rune pushed the flames away.

Zerase stared at Hyzin in shock. "I don't understand. The Star Rune is many times more powerful than your Wind Rune. How were you able to deflect the flames of the Drakon?"

Hyzin grinned. He pointed to the hilt of his Kettō blade. It burned brightly with a silver symbol. "The Heart of the Safir Clan, the Kettō Rune, the gift of the Earth and Wind Spirits. On my way up, I prayed to the Spirits and they answered by showing me the true power of the Kettō. This is my battle now, Zerase."

He released his wind current shield, and the Drakon roared in fury as if its ego had been insulted. He poured his power into the Kettō Rune and aimed his blade. He called upon his Lightning and Wind Runes as well. A spear of intense wind and lightning arced from the tip of the Kettō blade, flying towards its target, the Drakon.

The Drakon screeched in agony as the spear drilled through its metallic shell and into the soft flesh beneath. Hyzin glared into the monster's eyes as they began to dim. "I know you can hear me through your pet's ears, Cobas. So listen closely to me. Your pet is dying, and Kyutast the Savior and I are both coming after you. I am Hyzin, the First and the Last of the Safir; I bear the hope, power, and infinite fury of my people. My Kettō blade will be the one to tear you apart for your crimes and it will be the tool I use to reap your soul. Guard yourself well, because you're next."


	43. The Words of Syspar

Cobas heard Hyzin's message from his hideout at the fortress of Borithan. He slammed his fist into his desk, turning it to rubble. He felt the disconnection between the Drakon and himself. He had lost his three primary beasts: the Cobas un'Ith and Cobas un'Dei to Kyu, and the Drakon to Hyzin. It was yet another major Allied victory.

There was a knock at the door, and Grokuk the Red entered. He was two inches taller than his fourteenth son and broader. He wore crimson and black armor, and on his back was a ten tailed iron chain whip. "The Allies have had victory after victory since the Battle of Camina. Elves, dwarves, Sindar, humans, and kobolds. There should be no possibility of such an alliance."

"Ialdor was not taken?"

"NO, you gaping buffoon! It was only partially destroyed. Your son and his goblins didn't make a dent, and their bodies are being burned as we speak. Onlundd, Veviin, Lorias, Camina, Clearwater, Toka, Naiyth, Madicast, the Ashwall Kingdom, Mornstead, New Kobold Village, and now Ialdor have joined the Allied Forces. There were many deaths, but Sindar from all over the continent, and all others race to Hathindiur to join the Allied Army. The Dragon Cavalry were disturbed by the attack of the Drakon upon Ialdor. Tayeal, Lakemont, and New Arenor are all rebellious. Tayeal, the city of the Nay-Kobolds, has been largely independent, but I've decided to snatch away their autonomy. We need to make a devastating blow against the Allies, and swiftly. We need to extend our control over the Lizard domain of Deep Hollow, the Sindar city of Feitas Village, the Elven city of Riverfall, and Narthe Siilrskeig un'il'Dwarva."

"What do you propose we do, Lord Cobas?"

"We will make two moves," Cobas grinned savagely. "Send a message to your horde at Uragoth'Uratt. Order them to take Deepdwelve, the capital of the Ashwall Kingdom. Then I want you to marshal your goblins and the mutated Imperials for a devastating attack on Naiyth. There are approximately fifteen thousand goblins here in Borithan. Take all of them with the ten thousand mutants. I will back your forces with a few pets. Grokuk, I want you not to take Naiyth, but to burn it to the ground. Kill every woman, child, elder, and Elf within its walls. Bring me back the heads and blades of Lyreth and Arnwyn, the children of Lytril. This attack should be scheduled for seven weeks from now. Not before and not later."

Grokuk laughed. "I will burn the Elves alive, Lord Cobas."

* * *

Kyu sat up in his bed. It had been six and a half weeks since the destructive Defense of Ialdor, since the death of Suta. Cate had been devastated, and never left her room and Killen had to bring her food and drink. A tear dripped down his face. He had lost almost everyone. Katast, Kara, Gekku, and now Suta. Suta had been like his younger brother.

There was a knock on the door, and Cate entered the bedroom. She sat down at the end of the bed. She held a note dotted with dry blood, and she bore heavy bags under her eyes. "Kyu, Suta left us a note."

Kyu was taken by surprise. "What?"

"Read it." Cate handed it over with shaking hands.

_Dear Kyu and Cate,_

_I spoke to Syspar the Blind today. He told me that I was going to die at the hands of a goblin at the city of the Arrow of Endless Death. So I wanted to say thank you. Thank you, Kyu, for being like an older brother to me. Thank you, Cate, for well everything. There was so much I never got to say. But there isn't much time. We are about to leave for Ialdor. Also, Kyu, you need to talk to Syspar as soon as you can. _

_For my final words, I will say this. I am not afraid to die. I will welcome it with open arms as my grandfather used to tell me. I will be happy because I will die fighting for what I believe in, fighting alongside my friends. _

_Kyu, Cate…Fight for what you believe in. Don't fight because of some damned Rune or prophecy. Fight because you believe in something or for someone you want to protect. Okay, I have to go. Don't forget to talk to Syspar. _

Kyu handed the note back to Cate. "It was on him when…" Cate nodded.

"You should go see Syspar. It seemed important." Cate said with a shaky voice and she left the room. Kyu's eyes were watery, and he was shocked at Cate's behavior. She had always been so confident and secure, but now she seemed weak and lost. Kyu supposed that he felt the same way, but not completely, due to his knowledge of Cate and Suta.

* * *

Kyu entered Syspar's room with wavering confidence. The blind fortune teller had redecorated the room by hanging sheets along the walls and then joining them at the center of the roof, creating a tent like appearance. A stove burned and filled the room with the scent of cinnamon and maple. The floor was covered with plush pillows and bear skin rugs. There was a small dresser in one corner and a small uncomfortable looking straw bed in another.

Syspar the Blind sat at the center of the room wearing a new blue and silver robe. "Welcome, Kyutast the Savior, son to Katast the Swift and Kara the Kind, and kin to Gekkutast Rith. Your name origin is Kyutast the Last King. I knew you would come to visit me due to Suta's advice. I know what you would ask, so there is no need to ask. I only ask that you listen."

Syspar took a puff out of his pipe. "First, I would like to tell you the history of the Conflict now being called as the War of the Savior. Originally it was the Southern Sindar Civil War between Julion and Chagrin. Now it is between you, Hyzin, and Cobas. The war actually began with Julion's predecessor Hyberion. Hyperion's disciples were Julion the Blue and Chagrin the Grey. Chagrin believed that Hyberion would choose Julion as his successor due to his own beliefs of the inferiority of the Rune of Change. Chagrin attacked and killed Hyberion during the night, and tried to kill Julion. However the Sovereign Rune chose Julion, making him immortal against the Energy and Mutation Runes. Mirth the Striker also backed Julion, and Chagrin fled to Sylene where he found support. The Sindar there had become sedentary and had no wish to leave. The first clash was the Battle of Arenor, five years before the Battle of Goralt. Arenor was destroyed; two thousand Knights of Change and three thousand Imperial Knights were killed in battle. Mirth the Striker took up three orphans from Arenor as students and another was sent to be trained by Julion. The three students of Mirth were Gekkutast Rith, Solet Bezzlon, and Ceykutast Rith. The fourth was Katast Rith. Two years after the Battle of Arenor came the Battle of the Lightwood Forest, in which Mirth the Striker and his students led the Knights of Change against the Imperials. At around the same time, Katast, having the complete faith of Julion, led the New Moon Operation. Katast, Jeanne, Eresh, Viki, and Leon entered the fortress of Aedith, north of modern Borithan, secretly and killed Chagrin's forward general. This was the place where Katast met and rescued Kara the Kind from her imprisonment. The Battle of Vetas Lake near Lakemont occurred a year before Goralt. Kara, Katast, Ceykutast, Gekkutast, Solet, Leon, and Mirth led the Knights of Change. However, unknowing to the other Knights of Change, Cobas has killed Ceyku and taken his skin the night before. Ceyku-Cobas betrayed the Knights at Vetas Lake and killed Mirth the Striker. Leon's brother and father and Solet's sister were all killed in this bloody battle."

Syspar took a sip of aromatic coffee. "Vetas Lake was followed by a series of Imperial victories including the Battle of the Onlun River, the Bloody Plains, and the failed siege of Silencia. It was at the mouth of the Onlun River that Ceyku-Cobas and Gekku dueled one on one. Cobas nearly killed Gekku, and would have if Solet, Katast, and Leon hadn't arrived to defend him. You were born seventeen years ago at Goralt. One year after your birth, the Imperial Army marched upon Goralt. Of course, the Rith family had already moved to a new Sindar city, Feitas. The Knights of Change were planning on moving to retake Goralt. Katast came to me first. I told him that he would fall in battle at the foot of Mount Mythar. We put together your inheritance chest along with Jeanne. Then he and Gekku led the Knights of Change at Goralt, which was of course counted as an Imperial victory. It was followed by a fifteen year period of relative peace. Then, last year, Pelize's patrol unit was attacked and massacred in what we now call the Midnight Massacre. It was followed by the Battle of Onlundd. Then there was the 1st Battle of Camina, the Battle of Madicast, 2nd Battle of Camina, the Siege of Maditor, the Battle of Mornstead, the Defense of Arenaen, Battle of Kobold Village, and the Defense of Ialdor, all Allied victories. Now you can see why it is now called the War of the Savior. You're involvement changed the course of the war, and you now know the complete history of this conflict."

The fortune teller gave Kyu a bowl of beef and rice soup along with a cup of hot Sehlu. "This war is not yet over; I give it another year. Before I told you that I did not see the fate of the war. Now, I do. And it is not good. Someone is going to enter and tell us news that I have seen already, but the news is for you." Kyu turned to the door, and Swisher entered.

"Kyu, it's not good. We've lost the support of Nurdin and his dwarves."

Kyu stood, spilling the soup. "What?"

Swisher nodded. "Well not totally. He officially handed over Hathindiur to the Allies. The goblins are launching a massive assault on Deepdelve. Nurdin, Belgan, Kilrak, Delval, and Harrim have left with their entire force for Deepdelve. We cannot aid them due to the placement of Grokuk and Cobas' forces. If we all leave Hathindiur, it will place the Free World at stake."

"We can't just let the Dwarves defend by themselves!"

"We are not. One hundred duck warriors under Flyer and Catcher, and a thousand Elves under Lady Ameth left with Nurdin. Nurdin's respect for the Elves has grown and he realizes the dire situation. Even if the goblins are ill-trained, there are masses of them. Grokuk and Grakukr only took their professional army from Uragoth'Uratt. However, Kyu…" Swisher let in a tall Elven warrior with silver eyes and long brown hair and a Sindar woman with studded leather armor.

The Elf bowed low to Kyu. He wore brown and green clothing, a bow and arrows, and a longsword in his belt. "I am Lord Alinor of Riverfall. My five hundred elven archers and I would like to join the Allied Army in order to aid King Lyreth of the First House of Naiyth and Lady Ameth of Arenaen. We did not join earlier in the war because we were unsure of the success rate of battle. I now believe that liberation is certain."

The Sindar woman bowed as well. She carried two hand axes in her belt and grey streaks in her hair. "Lord Kyutast, I am Lady Miu of Feitas Village. We are one hundred strong and would be honored to join your forces gathered here."

"You are both welcome to join the Allied Army."

Syspar hastily interrupted them. "There is no certainty that the Allies will have victory. I hope there is victory and light in your futures, but I have foreseen a grave defeat. Our forces will arrive too late at Hathindiur; it will have been a massacre. Nurdin Dwarf-king will not return from battle as the goblins will ambush them. I also foresee the burning of Naiyth; our defenses will be overrun. So much death. Children. Women. Elders." Tears dripped from under his blindfold.

Kyu turned to Swisher. "Alert Lyreth and Arnwyn. We need to move to defend Naiyth."

"There'll just be more deaths," Syspar sobbed.

"We cannot let Naiyth burn; the Allies have a duty to defend each other. That is what we will do. We will either fight and live together or fight and die together. We cannot give up hope. We cannot do anymore to aid Nurdin. But there is a possibility that we can save the people of Naiyth, and we must fight to make that possibility reality."


End file.
